Birth of Tyranny
by ewan's girl
Summary: Don't let your personal feelings get in the way...easier said than done isn't it master? -Anakin...For the love of the flannel god, someone please review! Final chapter up.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Star Wars Episode III: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
Summary: Three years after AOTC, the galaxy is on the brink of war, the Republic is crumbling, the Jedi are almost extinct, the dark side is on the rise...things do not look good.   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters; ones you do not recognize are mine (unless you don't like them, then I had nothing to do with them).   
  
*This is my first fic in a LONG time, I've been suffering from serious writers block, so I hope this story is ok. Please review, I love hearing what you guys think. Also, if anyone has read any of my other stories, it is an AU version of my other stories, because my character She-ar-ah has a different story here.   
  
  
Prologue:  
  
In one of the many gardens in the Jedi temple a training exercise was taking place, an important exercise, a first exercise between a new master and padawan. The newly knighted Obi Wan Kenobi paced between two oric trees watching his new charge fumble with a training light saber.   
"Anakin, I told you to keep you eyes closed, let the force be your eyes." Obi Wan told his apprentice who was having trouble deflecting shots flying by him from a training probe.   
"What master?" The nine year old turned to his master, taking his eyes off the training probe that fired a shot at the boys arm. "Ow!" The boy held his arm, looking embarrassed.   
Obi Wan sighed. "Anakin, you must be mindful, never take you concentration off your opponent. Here, let me show you." Obi Wan took the saber from his apprentice and stood in front of the probe. As he took the defensive stance he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a beautiful young woman with long jet black hair, her eyes, a dark purple seemed to pierce a man's sole, she was dressed in a long burgundy loose fitting dress that hung off her shoulders, and she was barefoot. Obi Wan smiled at the woman. Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his shoulder and realized the training probe had shot him. "Ow." He held his arm embarrassed, looking at his padawan who was trying not to laugh. "I think that's enough for today." He too was trying not to laugh. "Let's go get something to eat, what do you think padawan?"  
"Yeah!" The growing, so very hungry boy exclaimed, racing to the door.   
Obi Wan followed after him, but turned to look at the woman who had distracted him, but she was gone.   
  
Later that night Obi Wan found himself yet again in the garden. He looked up at the ceiling, which was made to look like the night sky. As he stared up at the artificial stars he began to think about his master. Qui Gon Jinn had only been one with the force for two weeks, and Obi Wan missed him terribly, he then thought about his new apprentice, and the promise he made to his dying mentor.   
"Promise me you'll train the boy."   
"Yes master."  
'Why doesn't this feel right?' Obi Wan thought to himself, then he noticed another presence in the garden, he looked by the lake and noticed the woman from before looking at the makeshift stars, lost in thought just as he was. He used his training and snuck up behind the woman.   
"They're beautiful aren't they?" He asked her, pointing up at the stars when she turned and looked at him.   
She smiled. "Yes."  
"Too bad they aren't real." Obi Wan stated, moving closer to her.   
"True, but they are close enough for me." She answered, putting her hair behind her ears.   
Obi Wan smiled, he leaned in close and kissed the woman on her crimson lips, she closed her eyes and kissed back. When he finally released her lips from his she groaned. "Oh, I missed you."  
"I missed you too." He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, this last mission took longer than expected."  
"It's not your fault." She paused a moment. "I'm so sorry about Qui Gon."  
He looked down at the ground. "Me too."   
She cupped his face in her hand and forced him to look at her. "I'm sorry if this sounds selfish, but I'm glad it wasn't you." He smiled at her and took her into a tight embrace; they stood there for a moment before she spoke again. "So, is it true?"  
"Is what true?" He asked her, bewildered.   
"Is he the chosen one?"  
Obi Wan let her go and turned back to the stars. "Who knows, Qui Gon thought so."  
"Yes, but what do you think?" She moved towards him.   
Obi Wan shrugged. "By the force I don't know, but I think I'm in for quite an adventure."   
She smiled. "I'm sure of that." She then motioned Obi Wan to look in the bushes behind them, and there he found a curious Anakin Skywalker hiding.   
"Anakin!" Obi Wan said in almost a shout. "Were you spying on me?"  
"No master Obi Wan, I was...um.." The boy thought very carefully about what he would say next. "I was lonely." He finally said.  
"What?" Obi Wan was taken back by that statement.   
"I...I woke up and you were gone, I thought you had left me." The boy said almost in tears.  
Obi Wan looked at the boy, he forgot how hard things have been for the boy; leaving his mother and then losing the man who had promised him everything all in the same week. "No Anakin, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that." Without thinking Anakin rushed up and hugged his master, the woman standing behind them smiled. Suddenly Anakin realized the woman was standing there, he looked at her, then at his master. "Um Anakin, this is my friend She-ar-ah, She-ar-ah, this is my padawan Anakin Skywalker."  
She-ar-ah knelt down in front of the boy and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Anakin."  
"Nice to meet you too." The boy looked her up and down. "Are you a Jedi too?"  
"No Anakin I am not a Jedi." She looked up at Obi Wan. "I'm just a guest here."  
Anakin looked confused. "But, then how are you staying here if you're not a jedi?"  
"Well, I am an orphan who was lucky enough to grow up here in the temple, Master Windu was nice enough to take me in."  
"Oh. So, are you master Obi Wan's girl friend?" The boy looked at his master with his bright blue eyes.  
She-ar-ah and Obi Wan exchanged glances.   
"No Anakin she is not my girl friend." Obi Wan answered for her.  
"How come?"  
"Because Anakin it is forbidden for a Jedi to form attachments." Obi Wan said in a stern and commanding voice, She-ar-ah looked away.   
"Oh." Anakin stated, trying to understand.  
"Um...we should get to bed Anakin, we have training early in the morning." Obi Wan tried to change the subject, and moved Anakin towards the door.   
She-ar-ah looked worried. "Obi Wan, there is something I need to tell you, it's very important."  
"Can it wait till another time She-ar-ah? I have to get Anakin to bed, it's past curfew." Obi Wan asked her, showing in his voice how tired he was as well.   
"Um...sure, I guess it can wait." She stated looking really disappointed. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight!" Anakin called as he made his way to the door.   
"Goodnight." Obi Wan said in almost a whisper, and he winked at her as he turned to leave.   
She-ar-ah sighed to herself as she watched him leave.  
  
The next morning while Anakin was attending classes Obi Wan went looking for She-ar-ah. He searched all over the temple, but found no sign of her. Finally he found Mace Windu and decided to ask him if he knew where she was.   
"She's gone." He simply stated.  
"What? Where? Why?" Obi Wan couldn't believe it.  
"She was called on a mission to Alderaan." Mace continued down the hall, Obi Wan followed.   
"A mission? But she's not a Jedi." He tried to keep his cool, but was very upset.  
"She is now in service to Bail Organa, the king of Alderaan." He stopped and looked at Obi Wan. "She left early this morning."  
"Well, how long is she going to be gone?" Obi Wan was in shock.  
"As long as his majesty wants her there." Mace turned to leave.   
  
Obi Wan Kenobi awoke with a start, he was meditating in the room of a thousand fountains. He hadn't thought about that day in a long time, it happened 13 years ago, why in the galaxy would he think of her now? Suddenly his comlink beeped, Mace Windu's voice spoke to him.   
"Obi Wan, take you padawan and report to us immediately."  
"Is everything alright master?" Obi Wan asked, sensing the concern in Mace's voice.  
"We need the two of you to report to Alderaan." 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Star Wars Episode III: Birth of Tyranny  
  
-Chapter 1: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away....  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker has been a skilled pilot almost his entire life, one of the best in the galaxy, so the 23 year old had no problems piloting the small skeet ship that transported himself and his master to their destination of Alderaan. He did however have a problem leaving Courascant because his beautiful wife of three years had just returned after a long trip back to her home planet, unfortunately he couldn't voice his frustrations considering their love and marriage was a complete secret. He looked over at his companion, and frowned. He couldn't wait until he was no longer a mere apprentice, he couldn't wait until he was finally in charge of himself, and didn't have to answer to anybody. He was getting frustrated with his master Obi Wan Kenobi. Why wouldn't his master nominate him for the trials? Surely he was ready, he felt ready. He looked over at the 38 year old Jedi yet again, and then noticed his master seemed to be elsewhere, he seemed to not be concentrating on the mission at hand, but seemed to be on a distant planet, which was not like master Obi Wan at all.   
"We're almost ready to come out of hyper drive master." Anakin stated, breaking the long silence. Obi Wan did not change expressions nor even looked at his padawan, he merely nodded in response. Anakin did not like being ignored. "Master, are you alright?" Anakin asked, forcing Obi Wan to look at him. "You seemed distracted by something."  
Obi Wan looked at his apprentice, he was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that they were so close to there destination. "It's nothing my young apprentice, there's just something about this mission that is bothering me."  
"Well, haven't you always told me to not center on my anxieties master Obi Wan?" The boy asked as he prepared to exit hyperspace.  
Obi Wan cocked an eyebrow. "Yes my young padawan, a lesson I myself must always work on." Obi Wan looked away, he didn't notice the smile on Anakin's face.   
  
**  
Back on the planet of Courascant in the industrial district, in a worn down factory two men overlooked the assembly of thousands upon thousands of battle droids. "More than 300, 000 will be ready by the weeks end master." Count Dooku said to the hooded figure next to him.   
"Excellent lord Tyranus, you have done well in rebuilding our forces." Darth Sidious claimed to his dark apprentice.   
"Soon, the Republic will have no choice but to bow down to us." Dooku continued.  
"Patience my apprentice, all is going according to plan now, if we move to fast it will all be lost." Sidious said in a warning tone. "The Jedi forces are stretched so thin now, it is almost time to finally strike." The evil man said with a snarl on his lips.   
"Soon, none will be in the way to stop us master, and the galaxy will be ours." Dooku said with a smile crossing his own lips. "The Republic is convinced that they have destroyed the last of our troops in the last three years, soon they will have quite the awakening. Our time to strike will be during their victory celebration on Alderaan. I've heard rumors that the Chancellor himself will be in attendance."  
"Yes Lord Tyranus, you are correct." Darth Sidious began to walk away from the droid army being created. "I must attend to things here in the Senate, keep things the way they are." As the dark lord began to leave his apprentice ran after him.   
"Master, what of the prophecy? What of the chosen one? The one to bring balance to the force?" He asked his master apprehensively.  
"Leave that to me Lord Tyranus, your concern is to gather the Separatists and bring the Republic down to its knees, and to begin construction on our new weapon."   
"Yes master." Darth Tyranus bowed with respect of the dark lord.   
**  
  
'Alderaan is a beautiful planet, almost as beautiful as Naboo' Anakin thought to himself as he and his master exited their transport and were greeted by one of Bail Organa's security officers. 'But Alderaan is missing something that makes Naboo the most beautiful...Padme.' Anakin's thoughts turned to his beautiful wife who was back at home where he wanted to be. He felt this mission would be a very boring, very long mission indeed. There had been an assassination threat made on Bail Organa, and since Alderaan was the location of the victory celebration the threat was taken very seriously, and the Jedi were called. The only silver lining he saw was if he and his master might still be here for the celebration ball, then he would be able to see, and possibly dance with his wife. Obi Wan kept quiet, and took in his surroundings, he seemed distracted still Anakin thought to himself, but the boy decided not to purge the subject any further with his master. The officer led them to the beautiful palace, which stood on a hill that overlooked the ocean. The entire palace was made of marble, and seemed to glisten in the sun. Anakin let out a soft "wow" as they walked through the door of the palace. He took in his surroundings and noticed the grand staircase that had banisters made of what he determined to be made of gold. Obi Wan looked around, but didn't seem impressed by any of it, he seemed to be looking for something or someone. As they made their way down the lavish halls, they came to some double doors made of solid Steele, the doors opened to a huge office with a huge window that overlooked the ocean. Behind the desk was Bail Organa, Anakin recognized him from the senate, Obi Wan had explained to Anakin that Organa used to be king, then became a senator much like Padme had done, but the people of Alderaan wanted him to return as king. The man smiled at the Jedi as they entered the room, he rose to greet them, the Jedi in turn bowed to the man.   
"Hello master Kenobi, welcome to Alderaan." He said, shaking Obi Wan's hand.   
"Thank you your highness." Obi Wan said, returning the handshake. "This is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker." Anakin bowed again to the king of Alderaan.   
Bail Organa offered the Jedi a seat, and something to drink which they both took, he then returned to his seat behind his desk. "Master Kenobi, I really didn't think it was necessary for you to come here considering how..." He struggled to find the right words to say. "How few of you there are left." Obi Wan closed his eyes thinking about his fallen colleagues. "But since the celebration ball is this week, I felt it would be best to have the best security in the galaxy."  
"Well, we are at your service your highness." Obi Wan dryly stated. "We will protect you, as well as the celebration."   
"Thank you Obi Wan, you know this wasn't even my idea, but the head of my security felt it was necessary."  
"I understand your highness." Obi Wan said, still not really listening.   
"In these times we cannot be too careful, we are already on the brink of war with the Separatists, who from what I understand are still planning to build an army of their own." Bail continued.   
"I thought their army was defeated at Geonosis." Anakin piped in, seemingly very confused.   
"Count Dooku was never found, we think he is secretly building another droid army." Bail answered.  
"But with what help? Nute Gunray was arrested, and the Trade Federation was disbanded." Anakin was still confused.   
"But if what Count Dooku said about dark powers taking over in the Senate, anything is possible padawan." Obi Wan finally piped in.  
"Dark powers in the Senate? I would hardly believe that." Bail looked at the aging Jedi in the eyes.   
"Let us pray that Dooku was lying about that as well." Obi Wan coolly stated.   
Suddenly Bail Organa's desk beeped, he went to it and a woman's voice came over the comlink, a voice that made the hairs on Obi Wan's neck stand on end. "Your highness, I've finished my rounds, and I'm coming with my mid day report." The voice stated very professionally over the radio.  
"Very good captain Windu." Bail answered. "By the way the Jedi are here."   
Obi Wan and Anakin exchanged glances. "Captain Windu?" Anakin asked Obi Wan who just shrugged.   
"Very good sir, I'll be right in." The woman's voice continued.   
"Your chief of security I take it?" Obi Wan asked, his voice seemed to emulate some anger.   
"Yes, she is a weapons expert, and a cunning warrior, I'm very lucky to have her on my team." Bail answered coolly.  
"I bet." Obi Wan still had the anger in his voice, and Anakin who looked at his master noticed it.   
The door swung open and a tall woman dressed in a tight black suit entered. She was in her early thirties, and was very beautiful. Her jet-black hair was still long, but now had dark purple streaks that seemed to match the color of her eyes. She had a blaster strapped to both her thighs, and a belt covered in various weapons. She also had dark tattoos around her eyes that were shaped like bird talons. When she walked through the door and saw the Jedi she stopped short. Her heart lurched in her chest when she saw who had come.   
"Ah, master Jedi, I'd like for you to meet the captain of my security. Master Obi Wan, Padawan Skywalker, this is captain She-ar-ah Windu." Bail introduced them.  
She-ar-ah bowed out of respect. "Thank you for coming master Jedi." Obi Wan had a look on his face that Anakin had never seen before, it looked angry and yet happy at the same time. "It's been a long time." She stated looking at Obi Wan.  
"Yes it has." Obi Wan said almost under his breath.  
"Oh, you two know each other?" Bail Organa asked trying to break the awkwardness that was now felt in the room. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
  
-Chapter 2  
  
  
Anakin looked at his master then at this woman, he vaguely remembered this woman from somewhere. The tension could've been sliced with a light saber. Finally Bail Organa broke the silence.   
"Captain Windu, maybe you should go over the situation at hand with our Jedi guests." His commanding tone forced everyone to look his way.   
"Yes your highness." She answered, and looked back at Obi Wan. "Master Jedi, as you've been informed, there has been a threat placed on king Organa's life, we normally wouldn't need Jedi protection for such a threat, but it is too close to the celebration ball that we aren't prepared to take any chances."  
"I understand all of that She-ar-.... Captain Windu." Obi Wan stated in an annoyed tone of voice. "What exactly was the threat?"  
She-ar-ah took a piece of paper out of her belt and handed it to Obi Wan. "This was found attached to the palace gate by a dagger two days ago."   
Obi Wan looked at the paper he noticed the calligraphy writing was written in a red substance, he pointed at the words. "Blood?" He asked.   
She-ar-ah nodded. "Shrills blood."  
"What's a shrill?" Anakin piped in.   
"A shrill is an endangered specie that lives in the caves on our beaches, a beautiful yet dangerous bird." She-ar-ah answered for the padawan.   
Obi Wan read the words out loud. "All will gather for the celebration, but will stay for the funeral." He continued to look at the note when Bail began to speak again.  
"We understand that it isn't an uncommon thing to have threats like this, but something about this one is troubling us."   
"What?" Anakin looked at the note in his master's hand.  
"The dagger used to post the note, it is a very ancient weapon, one that dates back to the great sith wars." She-ar-ah filled the Jedi in.  
"How do you know this?" The young Jedi asked, almost startled.   
"Young Skywalker it is my job to know, I am a weapons expert." She-ar-ah stated in almost a proud tone. She brought out the blade from her boot, it was wrapped in a cloth, and she opened the cloth and revealed a very old dagger, with a handle that was beautifully, yet simply designed. "You see the sith would design the handle to be very simple, but these grooves on the side here make it easier to drive the blade into their opponent. The other thing that gave it away as a sith blade was this." She then flipped a switch on the handle and the blade illuminated in her hand. "The earliest version of a light dagger, a very common sith weapon."  
Anakin stared at the blade in awe. "People used to fight with these?"  
"Yes padawan, the sith would surprise their opponent with this blade while fighting." Obi Wan informed his apprentice. "Not the Jedi way of fighting."  
"I hope you can understand why I called for Jedi protection." She-ar-ah stated, putting the blade on the desk. "A normal assassin or bounty hunter wouldn't have access to a weapon of this kind, that is what worries us."  
Obi Wan nodded, he was deep in thought about the possibilities as to who could have access to a weapon of this kind. "One thing is for certain," he finally said. "Dark forces are involved here, and we need to be ready."  
"So, Dooku was right." Anakin said in a low tone.   
"No! That's impossible." Bail Organa argued.   
"Now padawan, the Jedi know that the dark side is on the rise but it doesn't mean that they have taken over the senate. And with all due respect your majesty, you above all should know there is corruption in the senate you can't argue that dark forces might be somewhat responsible for that corruption." Obi Wan stated in a very wise and commanding tone.   
The room fell in silence for a moment. She-ar-ah cleared her throat to break the silence. "Perhaps it's time for the Jedi to be shown to there quarters, I'm sure they are tired after their long journey."   
"Yes Captain Windu, good idea." Bail Organa came back to reality. "I'll call my servant to show you to your rooms."  
"Thank you your highness." The Jedi bowed in unison.   
**  
  
"Master." Count Dooku called over his comlink.  
"Yes, what is it?" A hologram of Darth Sidious appeared in the room.  
"The droids are complete master, we await you command."   
"Excellent, you have done well my apprentice. Begin transporting the troops to Alderaan." The evil lord commanded. "Do not land until I have given the signal."  
"Yes my master. Everything is in play my lord, the assassin has landed on Alderaan and is making preparations as we speak for the celebration." Dooku reported with a wicked grin on his face.  
"Good, everything is working to our advantage."  
**  
  
In a small corner of the palace in her office She-ar-ah Windu sat looking out her window. She was contemplating the events that had occurred earlier that day. She stared at the crashing waves as images ran through her head. 'Of course my father would send him, how could I be so stupid to not know that' suddenly someone burst through her door it was none other than Obi Wan Kenobi.  
"Would you care to explain it to me as to why you are here?" He said in a commanding tone.  
"Excuse me. How dare you come barging into my office, who do you think you are?" She stood up from behind her desk and put her hands on her hips.   
"Pardon me She-ar-ah, but I've been asking myself this question for the last 13 years, it's time for answers." He looked at her in the eyes.   
She sighed to herself and looked back at the ocean.   
"She-ar-ah." Obi Wan purged.   
She turned and looked at him. "What do you want to know?"  
"First of all, why didn't you tell me that your father is master Windu?" He walked closer to her.  
"Because, I didn't know until I was 16, and then I was commanded not to tell anyone." She answered, turning her attention back to the water. "My father met my mother on a mission, they fell in love, he wouldn't give up the Jedi for her, told her that it was forbidden to marry her. He returned to Courascant and became a Jedi council member. 9 Months later a baby showed up on the temple steps." Obi Wan had a look of complete shock on his face. "My father broke the code, he almost lost his place on the council because of it. Luckily only master Yoda knew my true identity, and he was very sympathetic." She-ar-ah looked at Obi Wan.  
"I had no idea." He lamely stated.  
"No one did, my father trained me as any other Jedi until I was 13, then I noticed that I wasn't a Jedi because I didn't receive a master. I continued to learn how to fight with a light saber, and enthralled myself in the Jedi arts. I also began to study about weapons, and alternative fighting styles. I decided that if I couldn't be a Jedi, then I'd serve the galaxy in other ways." She continued to tell her story. "So when Bail Organa told my father that he was looking for the best body guard in the galaxy, my father recruited me, and I've been in his highness' service ever since."   
"Why did you just leave like that She-ar-ah? Why didn't you tell me?" Obi Wan asked, coming even closer to her.  
"I was planning on not going, I was planning on staying on Courascant with you. But then you made it perfectly clear that it is against the Jedi code to form attachments; that you made a commitment to the Jedi order, which I understood completely. So, I left." She said in a very hurt tone.  
"I'm sorry if my commitments hurt you, but I thought you understood. You still didn't have to leave without saying goodbye." He now sounded hurt.   
"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen, I had to leave the next morning, besides I felt it would be easier on you and your commitments if I just left." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You have no idea how many times I thought about contacting you."  
"Why didn't you?" He looked into her eyes.  
"I was afraid of your reaction, plus now I have my own commitments. After Bail adopted Naboo's style of bodyguards in having a decoy that looks like you, he asked me to be his head of security, I couldn't turn him down Alderaan has become my home, I love the people very dearly." She removed her hand. "I figured you'd understand." Both of them stared at each other for a moment, the clear their throats at the same time.   
"So, I guess we better stick to our commitments, and figure this threat out." Obi Wan broke the silence.  
"Yes." She-ar-ah moved back to her desk. "Stick to our commitments, good idea.  
**  
Walking along one of the many beaches of Alderaan a lone figure could be found, taking in his surroundings, and seemingly in deep thought. The figure belonged to a 13-year-old boy, who looked like he had lived longer than his real age. The boy ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, and he took out a comlink, and listened to an eerie voice come over the speaker.   
"It is time." The voice of count Dooku was heard.   
The boy had a wicked snarl on his face, and gave an evil laugh as he walked to his ship, under his right arm he held a silver and blue helmet which gleamed in the sunlight. 


	4. chapter 3

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
Disclaimer: The great and powerful OZ (aka George Lucas) owns em not me except for the characters I do own...uh...never mind.  
  
*Author's note: He guys please, please, please, please review!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So, Alderaan has never had this sort of problem before?" Anakin asked She-ar-ah after being summoned there by his master.   
"No, Alderaan is a very peaceful planet, we have no army and no weapons. We only have my security force to protect an entire planet." She-ar-ah answered the padawan. "Obviously the assassin is here for the celebration ball." She continued.  
"Something about this doesn't feel right." Anakin stated. "It almost seems too predictable."  
"Sometimes padawan the simplest answers are the right ones." Obi Wan said, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
"Ok simple answers," the apprentice thought for a moment. "We shut down the space ports, only letting the politician's transports for the ball in." Anakin stated simply.  
"See, that's not exactly as simple a solution as you think." She-ar-ah said, looking out her window.   
"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, looking at his master.   
"Come with me, there is something you need to know." She-ar-ah said, putting on her dark purple cloak.  
Obi Wan, She-ar-ah and Anakin headed out into the streets of Alderaan. She-ar-ah gave the Jedi the grand tour. Both Jedi kept there eyes open and noticed all the different species that were running around the streets. Some were in a rush to get somewhere, as if the place they were headed would disappear if they didn't get there the fastest possible way. Others were strolling through the streets without a care in the world. Most seemed very happy with there time there, while a few seemed annoyed by everything.  
"As you can see Alderaan is the galaxy's tourist spot. If anyone in the galaxy thinks about going on vacation they think of Alderaan, that's why the celebration ball is being held here because we can accommodate for it." She said, pointing out the various beings. "Everyone that actually lives on Alderaan is a part of the tourism industry. You see we have no real way of depicting who is the assassin and who is merely here for a good time."  
"That is a problem." Obi Wan stated, stroking his chin as he thought about the situation.  
"And you see Anakin, shutting down our space ports would basically stop all of Alderaan's economy." She-ar-ah told the padawan.  
"That isn't good." Anakin said in a disappointed tone of voice.  
"Don't lose hope padawan, your solution was a good one, we need to just expand on it." Obi Wan said in an encouraging tone. "Have you increased security in the space ports?" He asked She-ar-ah.   
"Yes, that was our first step." She looked away from the Jedi, looked around as if looking for someone, then lowered her voice. "There is another problem with this Obi Wan." She looked from side to side again. "We have to make sure that the guests do not hear about a potential killer on the loose, otherwise no one would ever visit Alderaan again, and the planet would be finished."  
Obi Wan nodded, he now understood why they had been called there.   
Anakin looked at She-ar-ah. "So, what can we do about it?"  
"Well, I was hoping that the Jedi could give my forces some help in finding this assassin before he kills anyone." She started to lead them back to the palace. "We are pretty well stretched as thin as we can get at the moment. I really didn't know what else to do Obi Wan, so I called my father for advice, and he sent you. I really didn't mean for you to come here." She looked Obi Wan in the eyes, Anakin looked at both of them bewildered.   
"No need to apologize She-ar-ah, the council thought it was necessary for us to be here, so we are here. The matter at hand is we have an assassin here threatening the king, and quite frankly the economy of an entire planet." Obi Wan said, putting a hand on her shoulder, but quickly removing it.   
Anakin looked at his master, he had never known Obi Wan Kenobi to be this weird with someone. He knew he had seen this woman somewhere before, and it was obvious that his master cared for her deeply once upon a time, 'just how deeply did he care?' he thought to himself. He began to think back to all the times Obi Wan told him to not let his personal feelings get in the way when it came to Padme, how he had a commitment to the Jedi order...could his master have been speaking from personal experiences? Anakin shook off this thought, he couldn't see his master as being anything but the perfect Jedi.  
  
**  
In a ship that was well hidden among the cliffs on one of the remote beaches on Alderaan, a figure began making preparations for a big event. The event, his first kill as a professional bounty hunter. His entire life he waited for this moment, trained for this moment, and now it had come. For the last three years he lived on his own, not knowing what to do, but thanks to his late father he knew exactly how to survive. One day on a chance meeting he happened to be stealing from a man in a dark cloak; the man's name was darth Sidious, and he had a business proposition for the boy. He hired him to kill the king of Alderaan, the only stipulation was he had to wait until he was ordered to do it, until then he could only tease the dictator. Finally the order came, he could taste the blood now, taste the violence, hear the screams of loved ones. Bobba Fett looked at his reflection as he began to put on his father's armor and smiled. He would make his father proud today.   
  
**  
As Obi Wan, Anakin, and She-ar-ah made their way back to the palace she kept filling them in on security precautions they had taken, the plans for the celebration ball, and more history on the planet. "There is one thing that the king refuses to do." She said as they walked up the stairs to the palace.  
"What is that?" Obi Wan asked.  
"He refuses to not give his speech to the people tonight." She stopped before the grand door and looked at her companions. "Every week he speaks to the people who have come to visit Alderaan, he says he wants to make sure they all feel at home here, let them know that while they are here, they are his people."  
"You said that he has adopted Naboo's style of body guards, which means he has a decoy correct." Obi Wan looked She-ar-ah in the eye.  
She nodded. "That is correct, but he refuses to use one for his speeches, says he wants to be the one to talk to the people." She ran her hands through her hair, clearly she had this argument with his majesty before. "I really don't know what to do, he can be a difficult man at times."  
"Perhaps we will be able to persuade him." Obi Wan said.  
"You mean a mind trick master?" Anakin looked at him stunned.  
"No my young apprentice, you know I don't like using mind manipulation unless it's necessary, plus I truly doubt his majesty is weak minded." Obi Wan looked at She-ar-ah.  
"Oh gods, he's anything but." She answered.   
"I will have a talk with him, maybe coming from a Jedi he'd be more willing to cooperate." Obi Wan continued, She-ar-ah looked a little offended by his comment.   
Suddenly the trio was interrupted by one of She-ar-ah's guards.   
"Captain Windu! There you are!" The guard called as he hurried up the stairs.   
"What is it Sergeant?" She asked worried.   
"One of the politicians for the celebration ball is here." The out of breath guard told her.  
"What!?" She-ar-ah asked appalled.  
"She just arrived, she said she was summoned by his majesty for some vacation before everyone else arrived." The guard relayed the story.  
"Let me guess, one of these hot shot senators who worked with his majesty against the military creation act." She-ar-ah looked at the guard.   
"Yes captain, she is the senator from Naboo." The guard smiled at She-ar-ah.  
"Oh well I should've known." She-ar-ah nodded.   
Anakin's face lit up when he heard that Padme was there, but then looked confused at what She-ar-ah just said. "Why should you have known?" He asked, trying to hide his emotions.   
"Well it's just a rumor that his majesty favors Senator Amidala, but I know that he does because his face lights up whenever he sees her." She-ar-ah answered very casually. "Thank you sergeant, I'll go meet the Senator at the space station." With that the guard left.   
"You don't think the Senator favors him do you?" The padawan sounded very worried.   
"I haven't spent very much time with her to really know." She looked at Anakin. "Why? Do you know her young Anakin?"  
"We are old friends with the Senator, we knew her when she was queen of Naboo." Obi Wan answered for his stuttering padawan. "She and Anakin are very good friends."  
"Well since you and the Senator are such good friends, how would you like to escort her back to the palace for me, that is of course if it is ok with your master." She looked at Obi Wan. Anakin also looked at Obi Wan, both had pleading looks on their faces.   
"I think it would be a grand idea, I'm sure Captain Windu has much to do." Obi Wan said, and Anakin was already headed down the steps before Obi Wan could finish.   
As they watched the padawan make his way down the stairs they turned to each other. "Let me guess, he favors the Senator as well." She said to her companion, almost chuckling to herself.  
"I think he favors her more than his majesty." Obi Wan answered.  
"Doesn't that frighten you?" She looked him in the eyes.  
"More than you know." He looked her back in the eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, then awkwardly turned away and walked in the palace. 


	5. chapter 4

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
*Author's note: Review I say! Please, let me know if you guys are enjoying it or not.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Senator Padme Amidala stood inside the lobby of Alderaan's largest space port, she stared out the window at the crashing waves on the sand below her. The 27 year old politician sighed to herself, Alderaan was beautiful, much like her home planet of Naboo, but even though she was here for relaxation, she didn't really want to be there. She would much rather be in the arms of her husband Anakin Skywalker. Since their wedding three years ago the newly weds didn't get to spend very much time together; with his constant Jedi training and her demanding schedule in the senate; a part of her wondered if it was a bad idea for them to get married in the first place, because this secret was getting harder and harder to keep because every time they saw each other they wanted to "get it on like a couple of galactic space rabbits" as Anakin put it in such a charming way. She chuckled to herself at that thought. She looked at her wrist chrono and wondered what was taking her escort so long, this certainly wasn't normal, she wondered if something was wrong. She looked back at the crashing waves and closed her eyes, she dreamt of being in his arms, those strong Jedi arms, those same arms that defended the galaxy wrapped around her in a tight embrace. Suddenly she felt someone put their hands over her eyes, at first she was startled, but then she felt safe. 'No, it couldn't be' she thought to herself. She turned around and faced none other than her beloved husband.   
"Anakin!" She said excitedly and gave him a hug.   
"Hello my angel." He answered, and kissed the top of her head.   
They held each other for a moment then realized they could be seen by others, they let each other go. "How did you? Why are you? I don't understand." Padme wasn't sure how to respond to her husband's presence.  
"Master Obi Wan and I were sent here to protect the king of Alderaan." He filled her in.  
"Why? Is something happening? Is Bail alright?" Padme looked worried.  
Anakin felt something burn inside him, he felt a ting of anger at her concern for the king. "There was a threat made on his life." He explained to her in a flat tone. "But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine."  
"Well I know he will be since you are here." She smiled at him, and his heart melted.  
"Come on M'lady, I better not keep master Obi Wan waiting." He held his arm out to her.  
"Wouldn't want him to get grumpy now would we." She answered, taking his arm, and following him to their transport.   
**  
"But your highness think about this, there has been a threat made on your life, I don't think it's wise for you to stand in front of a crowd of people right now." She-ar-ah was pleading with the king. "I think it's just asking for trouble."  
"I understand your point of view She-ar-ah, but it is tradition for me to address the people, and if I live in fear of this threat then they have already beat me." Bail Organa said in a commanding tone.  
She-ar-ah let out an exhausted sigh, she obviously was at her wits end with this. Obi Wan stepped forward.  
"Your highness isn't there any way that we can convince you otherwise?" Obi Wan stated in a soft tone of voice, trying to ease some of the tension in the room. "Think of the planet, if you are killed then not only would the planet lose a great leader, but most of it's economy due to the fact no one would feel safe coming here."  
"Master Obi Wan, I wish I could explain this to you so you could understand. I can't live in fear of this assassin. I won't live in fear." The king answered, sitting down behind his desk. "I have surrounded myself with the best security team and body guards in the galaxy, I trust in their abilities to protect me."  
"So be it your highness." Obi Wan said with a bow.   
"What? No." She-ar-ah began to protest. "Your highness, we would have a much easier time protecting you if you didn't put yourself in harms way." She began to continue, but Obi Wan touched her on the shoulder to make her stop.   
"If you must do this your highness, then we will be all around you for your speech, you have to at least agree to that." Obi Wan said in a negotiation tone.   
"Very well Master Jedi, to this I agree."  
  
Outside Bail Organa's office when she felt the dictator couldn't hear her She-ar-ah turned to the Jedi. "How could you agree to letting him give this speech? This is ridiculous!" She almost said in a shout.  
"No matter what we would say he wouldn't give in, the best we can do now is trust in the force to protect him." Obi Wan said in a very calm tone. "Perhaps this way we can drive the assassin out of hiding."   
"You mean use him as bait?" She-ar-ah asked stunned.   
"I've come to find that is sometimes the best way to catch an assassin." Obi Wan answered. "I must speak with Anakin." With that Obi Wan left the captain with a stunned look on her face.   
"Oh I need a drink." She said as she watched the Jedi leave.  
**  
As the sun was beginning to set on the beautiful planet of Alderaan thousands of people began to gather in the palace courtyard. They were waiting with anticipation for the address from the ruler of what they deemed as a magical land. Among these people was someone who waited also with anticipation, but for another purpose. He did his best to blend in with the crowd, no one even suspected he had any violent motives. He knelt down, and began to put a silencer on his blaster, so that the blast wouldn't be detected before the shot hit. He smiled at his weapon, soon he would be just like his father, and be feared throughout the galaxy. He looked up at the palace, and saw a group begin to gather at one of the balconies. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar form, a snarl crossed his lips when he continued to stare at the hooded figure standing next to the king. 'A Jedi' hate began to emulate from him. He recognized this certain Jedi as the one who had fought his father on Kamino, but this wasn't the Jedi he hated, no the Jedi he hated he could never forget his face, and someday he vowed he'd receive the vengeance he craved...someday that Jedi would pay. Bobba Fett shook off the image and concentrated on the task at hand, he had a job to do, and wouldn't let personal feelings get in the way of it.   
  
Bail Organa came onto to balcony, he was surrounded by his body guards and to his left was She-ar-ah, to his right was Obi Wan Kenobi. He felt safe, yet felt nervous at the same time. His life began to flash before his eyes, and he started to feel dizzy. Padme, who was standing next to Anakin behind the king put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He turned and looked at her, and smiled, her presence was soothing. Anakin looked between them, and anger began to fill his body, but then she grabbed his hand and smiled at him and he felt the anger leave his body just as quickly as it had come. Bail went forward and began to address the crowd. "Welcome my friends!" He started his speech and the crowd began to cheer.   
As the king continued to speak She-ar-ah scanned the crowd, she still was not comfortable with this, but had no choice. Suddenly her attention was drawn to the Jedi on her right. She looked at him, she marveled at how much he had grown, not only in age, but with the force; he was a Jedi there was no doubt of that. Suddenly she found herself longing for the days that she shared with Obi Wan, sneaking around the temple together, hiding their affair from the masters. How different he seemed then, so sweet, so innocent. She wondered if his emotionless attitude towards everything was because of his Jedi training, or because of a more personal issue...she wondered how much she had to do with killing the fun loving padawan she knew and loved. She sighed to herself, then noticed Obi Wan's expression. He was concentrating very hard at one part of the crowd, and his hand was unhitching his light saber. She-ar-ah's heart stopped, and she followed Obi Wan's gaze to the crowd, finally she saw it, someone was aiming a blaster! It all happened in less than a split second, the shot came, Obi Wan deflected it with his light saber, She-ar-ah dropped from the balcony, and ran after the assassin. Bail sat there in a state of shock, and Anakin had jumped in front of Padme.   
"Get them out of here!" Obi Wan commanded Anakin, as he followed after She-ar-ah off the balcony.  
**   
People were screaming and running in all directions around her, but She-ar-ah kept her concentration, she had him in her sights, she wouldn't let him get away. She saw the assassin put on a silver and blue helmet so his face couldn't be seen. It was very difficult to get through the sea of people, who were all sure they were running for their lives. She-ar-ah chased the assailant through the crowded streets until he turned down an empty alley. He was quick, but she was right on his toes. Bobba Fett ran down the alley way, he knew someone was following him, so he quickened his pace. She-ar-ah smiled when she saw the assassin coming to a dead end, but much to her dismay he had a jet pack on, and he began to fly above her head. Quickly, She-ar-ah grabbed a gun from her belt, and a net came out when she fired, it encased Bobba and she pulled him towards the ground. Bobba looked down at his capture and pressed a button on his armor, a small saw extended from the arm and it began to cut through the net, with his other arm bobba hid his blaster. She-ar-ah pulled her catch in closer, and was pulling out her binders to arrest him when she saw a blaster pointed right at her, she barely had time to move as it fired, hitting her in the shoulder. It was enough of a distraction that she let go of the net, and Bobba was free.   
Obi Wan rounded the corner just in time to see Bobba Fett fly away. 'No, it couldn't be.' He thought to himself. Then he saw She-ar-ah on the ground, he ran to her. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her wound.   
"No I'm not alright, he got away." She struggled to say beneath the pain in a very disappointed tone. She pulled out a comlink. "Lutenient, comb the beaches, and close the space ports, no one is leaving this planet until we find him." She commanded.   
"Yes captain." The voice on the comlink answered.   
Obi Wan examined her wound, it was very deep. "You need to get this looked at, it's pretty deep." He told her.  
She looked at her shoulder and groaned. "I almost had him."  
"It happens She-ar-ah." Obi Wan tried to make her feel better. "Let's get you to the medical bay." He coaxed as he got her to her feet. "I'm just glad you're ok."   
She looked at him as she leaned her weight on him for support, she felt a small smile escape her lips.  
"You can't do that to me." He looked her in the eyes.   
"Do what?" She continued to stare into his blue eyes.   
"Leave without me." He felt himself leaning into her. She could feel his breath on her face, and she closed her eyes. He suddenly realized how close they were and backed off. "We can't afford to lose you Captain Windu." He said in a very professional tone.   
She-ar-ah opened her eyes. "Yes well, I did what I had to do." Her mannerisms also became very professional.   
Suddenly Anakin came around the corner with his light saber in hand. "What happened?" He asked.   
"He got away." She-ar-ah confessed in a ashamed tone. "Is everyone alright?"  
"Yes, his majesty is a little shaken, but is doing well." Anakin answered. "Are you alright?" He asked pointing to her shoulder.   
"I'm fine." She-ar-ah claimed, taking her arm off of Obi Wan, and walking past Anakin. "I just have a lot of work to do."  
Anakin watched her leave, and looked at his master. "That was impressive what she did."  
"That was dangerous what she did." Obi Wan answered, walking towards his apprentice.   
"But we do stuff like that all the time." Anakin defended her.   
"Yes, but we are Jedi." Obi Wan argued.   
"Well, I'm sure she's been trained to do that as well." Anakin tried to get in the last word.   
"Who knows who she is...I certainly don't." Obi Wan answered in a hurt tone.   
Anakin felt awkward, and decided to change the subject. "Do we have any leads as to who did this?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Obi Wan answered, looking towards the sky.  
"What master?" Anakin asked, curious.   
"Jango Fett." Obi Wan said, as he headed back to the palace, leaving Anakin behind with a shocked look on his face. 


	6. chapter 5

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Are you guys enjoying this one? Because I'm not sure if you are or not...please review.   
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Well? Is he dead?" The haunting voice of Count Dooku was heard through the bridge of Bobba's ship.   
"No." Was all the young bounty hunter could say.   
"I see." Dooku kept his voice calm. "Maybe sending a boy to do a man's job was a mistake, but I figured since you were your father's exact clone, that maybe you'd be ready."  
Bobba got to his feet and faced the hologram of the old sith. "I said no he's not dead...yet." Dooku's image smiled. "I am my father's clone, and I will not fail."  
  
**  
  
"Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked the king of Alderaan as he sat in his office looking at the crashing waves. He turned at looked at the source of he voice, it came from none other than Padme Amidala, she wore a midnight blue dress that showed off her beautiful figure, her hair was placed in tight buns on both sides of her head. "Bail? Are you alright?" She asked again, and he smiled.   
"I am." Bail answered, standing up and walking towards the senator. "I just fear for Alderaan."  
"Believe me, I understand." The young politician took his hands in hers. "There is nothing worse than being the leader of a planet that is in turmoil."  
"But you handled it with such grace, and you were so young." Bail looked into her soft brown eyes.  
"I had a lot of help." She looked back at the door. "And luckily you have pretty much the same help as I did."  
Bail smiled and nodded. "The Jedi." He stated not questioned.   
Padme nodded. "I don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. And you should thank the gods that they are here."  
"Do you think the rumors are true, about the Jedi disbanding?" Bail seemed to change the subject.  
"Let us pray that isn't true." Padme said in a sad tone. "I don't know where the galaxy would be without Jedi protection."  
Well according to supreme chancellor Palpatine, that's why we have his grand army." Bail moved behind his desk, his tone very agitated.   
Padme sighed. "I know. The chancellor is a good man, I just sometimes question his tactics." Padme looked away, sad.   
"Well if you disagree with him then you should do something about it." Bail moved closer to her. "He's had emergency total power since the battle of Geonosis, that was three years ago, he should've by now given power back to the Senate!"  
"I know, but as long as he has total power, the decisions are his to make." Padme sounded defeated.   
"Call for a vote of no confidence." Bail grabbed her by the shoulders. "Who knows, maybe you'll be made chancellor."  
"Vote of no confidence? I could never do that." Padme moved from Organa's grasp. "Besides, Palpatine has done great things for this galaxy." She stated, moving to the window.  
"Name one." Bail folded his arms.   
"Well he...he..."  
"Exactly, all that has happened is corruption, the building of this army, the fall of the Jedi, and gained total emergency power!" Bail was saying in almost a shout. "I'm no longer in the senate, my duties lie here, but you." He grabbed her hands. "You could change everything, you have the chance."  
Padme smiled. "Remember Bail, I'm here on vacation. How about we focus on the task at hand, keeping you and your planet safe." She put a hand on his cheek. "Things in the senate can wait until after the celebration ball."  
Bail took her hand, and kissed it. "Very well senator, I do hope you enjoy your stay."  
**  
Bobba Fett was trained all his life to be a ruthless bounty hunter, he had been raised around weapons, and violence. Thanks to his father he had already gained a reputation of being a feared being in the galaxy. But he wanted to be known for his own accomplishments and not his father's. As he sat in his ship that was cloaked from the outside so no one even noticed it was there, he was formulating a plan to rid the galaxy of the king of Alderaan, and he was building his own armor. His father had already helped him start on it, letting him choose the colors. He chose red to simulate blood, and green to help him blend in with most surroundings. Finally, he would have his own identity. He held up his new helmet and smiled, people would fear him.  
  
**  
Padme walked out from Bail's office and sighed to herself. Bail was always a very passionate person when it came to politics. He was someone that she could relate to, but sometimes his opinions went too far she felt, but deep down she knew he had a valid point. As she began to walk down the grand halls of the palace she felt a presence walking behind her, she slowed her pace to try and hear the presence, but it slowed with her. She quickly turned and looked behind her, but saw no one. Her heart began to race and she turned quickly to head to her quarters when she literally ran into her husband. The tall Jedi looked down at his wife and smiled.   
"You know, you shouldn't be running around alone senator." He told her, with concern in his eyes.   
She smacked him on the arm. "You scared me."  
He looked around for someone else, then leaned down and kissed her. She melted into his kiss. When he finally released her he looked at her curiously. "Where were you going?"  
"Oh, I was going back to my room, but I had to go talk to Bail Organa, and make sure he was alright." She said in a matter of fact tone. Anakin felt jealousy rise in him, he tried to stop it, but couldn't. Padme noticed her husband look angry and put a hand on his cheek. "Are you ok love?" She asked him with concern in her voice.  
"I was just worried about you, with a killer on the loose and all." He lamely said, covering his tracks.   
They began to kiss again very passionately, Padme stopped them. "We can't, not out here, someone might see." Anakin nodded, and took her by the hand. "Where are we going?" She asked as the Jedi led her down the hall.   
They stopped in front of a simple door, three doors down from the king's office, Anakin used the force to open the door, inside was a simple bedroom filled with papers and weapons, and a bed. Anakin closed and locked the door behind them. "I hope this is ok." He said with a smile on his face.   
"Where are we?" The senator asked, confused.   
"Does it matter, we are alone, and we are together." The padawan moved closer to his wife with a huge smile across his lips. "Gods, you are so beautiful." He began to kiss her, and he made his way down her neck with little kisses.   
Padme wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Oh I love you."   
He looked her in the eyes and smiled. He picked her up in his arms, and led her to the bed, then he climbed on top of her, kissing her.   
  
**  
She-ar-ah Windu sat in the medical bay while the droid worked on her arm. She looked over at her wound, it was cleaned out, but the burn went almost to the bone. She hissed in pain as the medical droid applied bacta bandages. Obi Wan walked through the door a quick smile escaped her lips when she saw him, but it vanished just as fast. He walked up to her, and handed her a comlink.   
"I talked to your commanders, they have doubled shifts, in order to protect the king." He told her in a flat tone.   
"Thank you." She answered, taking her comlink.   
"I've also talked to captain Typho, Senator Amidala's guard, and his forces will be here shortly to give your team some support." Obi Wan continued to fill her in.   
"Thank you Obi Wan, but I could've done all of that myself." She looked at him sternly.  
"No one is saying that you couldn't, I was only trying to help while you healed." He said, running his hands through his hair.   
She-ar-ah looked at him, he had lost his youthfulness but he still was quite dashing she had to admit. "Thank you Obi Wan. I don't know what would've happened today if you hadn't been there." She looked down at the floor.   
"Hey, it's my job." He noticed the look of defeat in her eyes, he knelt in front of her, and lifted her chin with his finger. "You were amazing today."  
"But I let him get away." She-ar-ah stated in protest. "My job is to protect the king, and I couldn't even do that." A single tear escaped her eye, unsure if it was because of her feelings, or because of the pain from her wound; either way Obi Wan brushed it away. They stared at each other for a moment, then the medical droid broke the silence.   
"There captain Windu. Just keep the bacta bandages on for 48 hours, and you should be fine."   
Obi Wan backed up away from She-ar-ah. She looked at him, then at the droid. "Thank you." She told the droid, then got up from her seat. Obi Wan escorted her out into the hall.   
"You need to go and rest." Obi Wan told her.   
"I'm fine." She protested. "I need to check on my men."  
"I'll do that for you, go rest." Obi Wan coaxed her.   
"No Obi Wan really..."  
He cut her off. "Go and rest, you will not do any of us any good if you don't take care of yourself." He took her hand. "Please, just one hour even."  
"Fine, one hour." She smiled at him, he let go of her hand quickly when he saw the smile.   
"Sorry." He said, looking away.  
"For what?" She asked bewildered.   
"For acting very unprofessional, it's not like me at all." He said, straightening his tunic.  
She-ar-ah grew annoyed by this. "Oh, I hadn't noticed master Jedi." With that she turned towards her quarters. "I'll report to you when I've finished taking care of my wound."  
"Very well captain." Obi Wan answered in a very flat tone. And headed off in the opposite direction.   
  
She-ar-ah tried to hide her disappointment in what had just happened, she couldn't believe how she was behaving with Obi Wan. But she had to admit, rest sounded good to her. As she walked down the hall, she stopped in front of a plain looking door, she took out her key and unlocked her door. When she walked in she was very surprised to find Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala in her bed. They both had a very embarrassed look on their faces.   
"Oh gods!" She-ar-ah said with a start. Then raised an eyebrow at what she saw in front of her.   
"Um... we um..." Anakin tried to figure out what to say to explain why a Jedi apprentice was naked under the covers with a senator of the republic.   
"Pardon my intrusion." She-ar-ah stated in a professional tone. "I just came to my quarters" She emphasized the word my. "To get a file." She grabbed a file off the table. "I will be in my office." With that she left and closed the door behind her.   
Anakin and Padme looked at each other. "I have a bad feeling about this." Padme told her husband. 


	7. chapter 6

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
She sat in her office, and dozed in her chair. The exhaustion of the day had finally taken it's toll on She-ar-ah. It had certainly been a long day, and she felt it was going to continue to be a long ordeal indeed. And on top of everything else she had witnessed something that she knew wasn't hers to witness. She awoke with a start when she heard a soft knock at her door, she almost dreaded who was on the other side. She opened it to find Senator Amidala looking at her sheepishly.   
"Could I have a moment of your time captain?" The young senator asked.  
"I am at your service senator." She-ar-ah answered, leading the senator in the room. "Have a seat." She motioned to the chair in front of her desk, Padme sat down. "What can I help you with Senator?" She-ar-ah asked, sitting in her own seat.   
"Please, call me Padme." Padme said in a very sweet tone.   
She-ar-ah cleared her throat. "Padme."   
"Listen She-ar-ah I'm going to cut right to the chase here. You saw me in a very compromising position, and I'm quite embarrassed." Padme explained.   
"With a Jedi padawan might I add." She-ar-ah said snidely.   
Padme looked away. "Yes." She returned her glance at She-ar-ah. "For that reason alone I have come here." She-ar-ah folded her arms across her chest, ready to listen. "I've come to realize that you and master Kenobi are pretty close." She-ar-ah got uncomfortable with this accusation. "I'm just afraid you might tell him what you saw, and then Anakin would be banished from the Jedi order."  
"Look Senator..." She-ar-ah began.   
"Padme." Padme reminded her.  
"Senator." She-ar-ah corrected. "What you do is none of my business, I am a servant of king Organa, and while you are his guest I am therefore your servant as well." She-ar-ah then rose from her chair and looked out the window. "As long as you command me not to tell master Kenobi, I cannot and will not tell him."  
"I don't want to command you She-ar-ah, I..."  
She-ar-ah looked at the young senator. "Padme, as a friend to Obi Wan I feel I should tell him that I saw his apprentice breaking the Jedi code, but as long as you command me not to tell him senator then I cannot." She spoke very clearly so Padme would understand.   
Padme nodded, she understood.   
"Can I ask you a personal question Padme?" She-ar-ah returned her gaze to the window.   
Padme was taken back by this request. "Yes."  
"Why a Jedi apprentice? You could have any man in the senate if you wanted. Why a Jedi?" She looked at the senator.  
"I fell in love with Anakin, I know it's wrong, but I am in love." She-ar-ah smiled a sad smile. "We are deeply sorry for what we did in your quarters." She-ar-ah tried not to laugh. "But it is hard when we hardly get to see each other. I love my husband very much." Padme blurted out, then regretted.   
"Your what?" She-ar-ah had a look of pure shock on her face.   
Padme grew quiet. "My husband."  
"I thought the Jedi code forbade marriage." She-ar-ah was confused.   
"Anakin says that the code forbids attachment, that a Jedi must understand that he has made a commitment to the order, that it would be difficult to have a family with those commitments, but it really doesn't say that marriage itself is forbidden." Padme innocently stated.   
She-ar-ah looked back at the window. "Very interesting." She said under her breath.   
"You won't tell anyone will you?" Padme grew very worried.   
"As long as you command me not to." She-ar-ah continued to look out the window.   
"I command you not to tell anyone captain." Padme said in a commanding tone.  
She-ar-ah looked at the senator. "As you wish Senator."  
  
  
**  
  
Anakin rushed through the halls of the palace, his heart was racing he was nervous of the consequences he would now have to face. As he turned a corner looking for Padme to find out what She-ar-ah had said a familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.   
"There you are." Obi Wan said, catching up to his apprentice. "Where have you been?"  
"I was just checking the palace guards master." Anakin tried to cover his tracks. "Everything seems to be in order." He looked away from Obi Wan's curious stare, for the Jedi knight knew his apprentice was lying to him.   
Obi Wan sighed a deep sigh. "Why do you insist on shutting me away padawan?"  
Anakin's heart lurched in his chest, he feared his master had discovered his secret. "Wha...what do you mean master?" He began to tremble.  
"I know you were with Padme." Obi Wan crossed his arms and looked at Anakin square in the eyes.   
"Um master it's not what you think." Anakin lamely stated, sweat began to form on his brow.   
"We have a mandate from the council to protect king Organa." Obi Wan looked at his padawan. "I know you care for Senator Amidala, but we have no orders to protect her." Anakin let out a sigh of relief, his master didn't know. He was so relieved that he didn't even notice the huge smile on his face. "Would you mind telling me what's so funny padawan?" Obi Wan asked pointing out the smile.  
"Nothing master, I just..." Anakin grew worried he had messed up himself. "I think it's funny that you feel...um...that it isn't in our mandate to protect Padme."  
Obi Wan was taken back. "You find that funny?" Anakin nodded nervously. "Why?"  
"Well master...um...Padme is a guest here, and we have been instructed to protect Alderaan, so I feel it is in our mandate to protect her as well." The padawan finished, feeling very pleased with himself.   
Obi Wan eyed the padawan, he still wasn't quite convinced. "Well at least keep your comlink on padawan in case I need to contact you."  
And that was it. Anakin looked at his master in amazement, no reprimand, no lecture on the rules of being a Jedi. Maybe this meant Obi Wan was beginning to see Anakin as an equal instead of as his apprentice. Anakin smiled at his master. "Yes master." He simply stated.   
Obi Wan began to walk down the hall, he turned back to his apprentice who was still standing in the same spot with a bewildered look on his face. Obi Wan cleared his throat. "Are you coming?" With that the young man quickly caught up to his master.   
After a few moments of silence Anakin spoke. "Master? Do you really think it could be Jango Fett?"  
Obi Wan shook his head. "It's impossible, but whoever it was he was an exact replica." Obi Wan looked at his apprentice.  
"Like a clone. "Anakin stopped, and looked at his master, who was nodding.  
"Possibly." Obi Wan said with a cocked eyebrow.   
  
**  
  
"Now listen up gentlemen, we have a big day ahead of us." She-ar-ah paced in front of 40 security officers, wearing a skin tight silver suit, knee high black boots and a white cloak with the hood pulled up over her head. "Today is the day the politicians arrive for the celebration ball, and we still have our typical guests that need to feel safe as well, so security has to be full proof, because as all of you know we still have an assassin on our hands." She stopped and looked at her men. "All of us have to make sacrifices here, we all must pull double shifts until Senator Amidala's security forces come to help us." She looked at them and sighed. "I know you and your teams are all tired, I'm right there with you, but it's up to us; as of right now we are Alderaan's only hope."  
Obi Wan and Anakin stepped undetected in the back of the room.   
"What about the Jedi?" One of the men asked out loud.  
"What about the Jedi?" She-ar-ah asked, leaning against the wall.   
"Are they in charge?" Another asked, and a murmur rose from the crowd.  
"The Jedi were sent here by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself, they are here for our protection. They have dealt with situations like this before." She-ar-ah looked at Obi Wan who was staring at her. "So to answer your question, yes they are in charge, when they give an order, we will listen."  
"What if you disagree with their order?" Another guard asked.  
"What if I disagree, or if you disagree?" She-ar-ah asked and the men laughed.  
"Well you miss." The guard explained.  
"Well to answer your question commander, if I happen to disagree with the Jedi I will deal with it in my own way, otherwise we are to listen to them." She looked again at Obi Wan.  
"We're with you captain." One of the sergeants called to her, and the others agreed in unison.  
She-ar-ah smiled. "Thank you. Now, those teams that are on their double shifts, go home to your families, 1st shifts take over." With that the men all left the room, talking amongst themselves. She-ar-ah called to one of the guards. "Lutenant, I need you to take a squad of our best men to continue to comb the beaches, I still have this feeling that he's on those beaches somewhere."   
"Yes sir." The guard said, and saluted, and left the room leaving She-ar-ah and the two Jedi.  
She-ar-ah sighed when all the men were gone. Obi Wan and Anakin moved towards her. "You have a great team there." Obi Wan stated, folding his arms inside his cloak.  
"They are great." She-ar-ah looked towards the door where her men had left. "So, any leads master Jedi?"  
"Three years ago I investigated a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett." Obi Wan explained. "He wore the exact same armor as the assassin from yesterday."  
"So, you think it could be this Jango Fett?" She-ar-ah looked at both the Jedi.  
"See that's the thing..." Anakin looked at his master. "See it couldn't be Jango Fett, he's dead."   
"Dead?" She-ar-ah looked at the young apprentice.  
"Your father actually decapitated him." Anakin looked away.  
"My father did that?" She looked a little disturbed by that claim.  
"It was during the battle on Geonosis." Anakin tried to defend his claim to her.   
"Needless to say Captain Windu, it couldn't be Jango Fett." Obi Wan cut off his padawan.   
"Well then we are back to square one." She-ar-ah said in a defeated tone.  
"It couldn't be Jango, but it could be his clone." Obi Wan continued.  
"His clone?' She-ar-ah asked confused.  
"The army of the Republic is made up of clone soldiers, they were modeled after Jango." Obi Wan continued.   
"So it might be one of these soldiers?" She-ar-ah asked, trying to understand.   
"Jango Fett asked if he could keep a clone for himself, one that hadn't been altered in anyway. He raised it like a son." Obi Wan finished.  
"Bobba Fett." Anakin replied, tired of being quiet. Obi Wan gave him a stern look for interrupting him.   
She-ar-ah looked from one Jedi to the other. "So the theory is that the assassin is a clone of a bounty hunter my father killed 3 years ago?" The Jedi nodded. "How old would this Bobba Fett be?" She asked.  
"My guess would be around 13 or 14." Obi Wan answered.   
"But that would make him merely a child." She-ar-ah protested.  
"Yes, but he was raised to be a bounty hunter all his life, trust me when I say I doubt he is merely a child." Obi Wan said, looking at Anakin.  
"Well if he is this skilled at the age of 13, then I fear how talented he will be when he is an adult." She-ar-ah moved towards the door.   
"I do believe that was Jango's intentions." Anakin stated, following his master and She-ar-ah out the door.   
  
**  
On one of the remote beaches, in the tropical jungle, a lone figure could be found running hard, climbing rocks, jumping over fallen trees. 13 year old Bobba Fett was conditioning himself for battle. Sweat was dripping off his brow as he flipped over a log. He slowed his pace, and took out two blasters from their holsters. Silently he stalked something. Without any notice he skillfully sniped a guard that was combing the beach, the guard had no chance to defend himself. Bobba laughed an evil cackle as he headed back to his ship that was on a completely different beach. "That should throw them off track." He claimed as he laughed again, sounding like this was all a game. 


	8. chapter 7

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Twilight had struck Alderaan, the stars shown brilliantly in the nights sky. A lone figure stepped out onto one of the many balconies of the palace to get some fresh air. She-ar-ah walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down at the planet she had been hired to protect, at that moment everything looked so peaceful, just like it always looked. She sighed a deep sigh, and let her hair out of it's braid; long black tendrils fell down her back, strands flew across her face due to the wind. She closed her eyes, her lids felt so heavy from the lack of sleep, and the secret tears she had shed for her fallen guard. Suddenly she began to get the feeling that she was being watched, silently she took a blaster from her belt, and aimed it towards the shadows on her right. Her heart pounded as she saw something move in the darkness. "Whoever you are, I have you surrounded." She called to the intruder. "Now, come out quietly, and I won't shoot you."   
The intruder obeyed, and came into the light. She-ar-ah dropped her defensive stance when she saw Obi Wan Kenobi standing before her. "Don't sneak around like that, do you want to get killed?" She said while putting away her blaster.   
"I apologies, but to be fair, I was here first." Obi Wan stated with a smile, She-ar-ah then in turn smiled back.  
"What are you doing here?" She-ar-ah asked him.  
"Meditating." He simply answered. He looked at her, and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "She-ar-ah, you look exhausted." He told her, and she looked offended.   
She turned her attention to the view she had been previously enjoying. "Well, that's because I haven't slept very well since the threat was made, and I haven't slept at all since the assassination attempt." She ran her hands through her hair.   
Obi Wan inched towards her. "You need your rest. You will not do his majesty any good if you are too exhausted to protect him."   
She continued to stare at the view. "I swore I wouldn't rest until we have him in custody." She stated with a sigh. "I'm a woman of my word." She looked at Obi Wan. "Besides, you haven't slept since you got here."  
"I am a Jedi, I'm trained to go for long periods of time without sleep." He turned his attention to the view. "You on the other hand..."  
"Don't even presume to know what I have and haven't been trained to do." She snapped at him.   
He held up his hands in defeat. "Don't worry, I don't presume that I know anything about you anymore."  
She looked at him, and felt a sting in her heart for what he just said. "I'm sorry I snapped, it's just been a long few days." She stated in a soft tone.  
Obi Wan looked at her. "I'm sorry about your sergeant." He said in an equally soft tone.  
She closed her eyes. "He was one of my best." She looked at the ground. "It's all my fault. If I had just stopped this assassin three days ago when I had him in my net, this would all be over."  
Obi Wan put a hand on her shoulder. "You did your best, you were shot." She looked at him, her eyes glassy from tears begging to be shed. "Besides, what you did to try and catch him was very impressive, impulsive, but impressive."  
"Really?" She asked him.  
"Yes, a very Jedi like thing to do." He answered in a very compassionate tone.   
She smiled at him. "Thank you Obi Wan. Not just for what you said, also for all you've done to help."  
He smiled back at her, and put both hands on her shoulders, and began to give her a massage. She tensed at first under his touch, but eventually she melted in the hypnotic, and soothing motion. "Oh you still give the best anti stress massages in the galaxy." She closed her eyes, enjoying the massage. "I haven't had one of these in 13 years."  
"I haven't preformed one in 13 years." He answered her.  
She turned to him. "Really?" They stared at each other for a moment, then Obi Wan forced her to look away while he continued the massage. As he continued, he felt her begin to drift into sleep. He decided to help her.  
"Relax." He said, as he put two fingers on a pressure point. She-ar-ah moaned, and he did it again. "Relax." Suddenly she fell limp into his arms. He held her for a moment, and looked at her. "You need your rest captain." He moved a piece of hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead.   
  
**  
  
"What is it Lord Tyrannus?" The hologram image of Darth Sidious asked his bowing apprentice.  
"My lord we are almost in place, we are awaiting your command to attack." Dooku answered with a proud tone.  
"Excellent, but do not move until I give the order." Sidious commanded.  
"Of course my lord." Dooku said with a sigh.  
The dark lord heard the frustrated sigh from his apprentice. "Patience Lord Tyrannus, soon we will be ready."  
"What of the chosen one my lord?" Dooku changed the subject.  
"He will join us soon." The dark lord said with a sinister grin on his face.  
"He will come to us?" Dooku asked perplexed. "He has strong ties to the force master, especially with his master."  
"All is in play Lord Tyrannus, I have foreseen his turning. Soon he will bring balance to the force...the dark side of the force." Sidious' wicked grin grew wider.  
"If only those foolish Jedi knew the true power of the force." Dooku had his own smile now.  
"They will Lord Tyrannus, trust me they will." Darth Sidious began to laugh. "And by then it'll be too late." Then his image faded.   
  
**  
  
She-ar-ah turned in her bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin. She felt so comfortable in bed, and didn't want to get up, it was almost as if everything that had occurred had been a horrible dream. But something in the back of her mind was telling her that she needed to wake up. Suddenly she woke up with a start, she looked around her room perplexed. She then looked at her wall chrono, she then realized what had happened. "Damn it, Obi Wan." She said with a growl, and got out of bed.   
She stormed through the hall, wearing what she had been wearing the previous day, her hair all a mess from sleeping. She came to the king's office and stormed in, not surprised to see Obi Wan talking with the king.   
"How dare you." She said in an angry tone, pointing to Obi Wan who stayed silent.   
"She-ar-ah?" The king said with a start. "My dear what is wrong?"  
She looked at the king, and bowed. "I'm sorry your highness, it'll never happen again." She gave a stern look at Obi Wan. "I didn't mean to leave my post."  
"She-ar-ah, I understand." The king answered in a compassionate tone. "But you need your rest, you're no good to us if you are exhausted."  
She-ar-ah bowed again. "You're right your highness, but I promise it won't happen again." She turned to Obi Wan, then back to the king. "I am going to go prepare for the day, I will return shortly." She turned to leave.  
"Excuse me your highness." Obi Wan followed after her. "She-ar-ah?" Obi Wan called her when he got into the hall.  
"Don't." She continued to walk.   
"I'm sorry, but I felt I had to get you to sleep somehow." Obi Wan tried to defend himself. He stopped short when he saw her turn and give him a very evil look.   
"Force suggestion? You used force suggestion?" She asked, and he hesitated and nodded. "In the 13 years I have served his majesty, I have never fallen asleep at my post, and now because of you I look bad."  
"You don't look bad She-ar-ah, he understands." Obi Wan tried to explain.   
"You have no idea what I've gone through to prove myself here." She said with a sigh, being the daughter of a Jedi master, people expect me to be more than I am.  
"No one expects you to be nothing but yourself." Obi Wan moved towards her.  
"You don't understand." She looked at the ground.   
"She-ar-ah, I may understand better than you think." He said softly, and took her hand.   
"Master?" The voice of Anakin Skywalker came from behind them.   
Obi Wan quickly let go of She-ar-ah's hand. "Anakin?"  
"The council is trying to contact us." He said as he looked between his master and the captain.  
"Yes Anakin, I'll be right there." Obi Wan said, and Anakin got the message and left.   
"I've got to go, I have much to do to prepare for tonight." She-ar-ah stated, watching Anakin leave. "I'm sure the assassin is preparing for the ball as much as we are."  
Obi Wan nodded. "I will see you later." He said with a bow, and followed his padawan.   
  
**  
  
Obi Wan walked into his and Anakin's quarters, and found a guest sitting on the couch. "Master Windu?" He asked, curious. "What are you doing here?"  
"The chancellor has invited myself and master Yoda to the celebration ball." He answered, making himself comfortable on the couch. "Master Yoda has conveniently gone to the Deggoba system." Mace continued, and Anakin came in with drinks.   
"Why is he there?" Obi Wan asked, while putting his cloak on the couch, and finding a seat himself.  
"He...thank you Anakin." Mace took a cup from Anakin, who handed one to his master. "He goes there from time to time to meditate, he loves it there."  
Obi Wan nodded, and took a drink from his cup. "Well it will be nice having another Jedi here."  
"No luck with the bounty hunter yet?" Mace asked, taking a sip of his own drink.  
"Not yet." Anakin piped in.   
"Any leads?" Mace looked at the padawan, then back at the master.  
"Yes master, we are sure it is Bobba Fett." Anakin told the Jedi master excitedly.   
"You are sure? Don't assume anything young padawan until you know for sure." Mace reprimanded Anakin, who sank into the couch.   
"We aren't sure it's Bobba, but it is the most likely scenario." Obi Wan tried to save his padawan.   
Mace nodded. "Wow, Bobba Fett. Has anything happened since the guard was killed?"  
"Not yet master." Obi Wan answered. "Captain Win..." Obi Wan stopped and looked at the Jedi master. "Um...captain Windu has men combing the beaches."  
Mace looked from master to apprentice, who both in turn was looking at him. "Very good." He simply stated. "Well, I am going to go to my quarters and prepare for this evening." He rose from the couch, as did Obi Wan and Anakin. "It looks as though Alderaan is in good hands." He turned to leave, Obi Wan and Anakin bowed. "Oh, and master Kenobi."  
"Yes master?" Obi Wan turned towards Mace.   
"You and Anakin now know something very personal about my life." He looked at both of them, and they looked away. "I'd very much appreciate it if you would respect my wishes and not discuss this with anyone other than yourselves."  
Obi Wan bowed. "Yes master."  
With that Mace Windu left them.  
  
**  
  
She-ar-ah looked at her image in the mirror, she began to place her hair on her head in a complicated style. Suddenly she was interrupted by a knock at her door. She rolled her eyes because she was certain it was Obi Wan. As she opened it, and smile crossed her lips when she saw who it was.   
"Hello sunshine." Mace Windu said with a smile.   
"Father!" She said, and hugged him tightly. "Oh I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too." Mace said, returning the hug.   
"Come in." She said leading him inside. "Excuse the mess, I've been really busy." She said embarrassed, throwing papers off the chair, and offering him a seat.   
"I can't stay long, I have to get ready for tonight." He said, taking her hands in his. "The chancellor invited me to the celebration ball."  
"Good. The Jedi should be represented there, I mean if it wasn't for you none of this would be possible. The republic wouldn't have their army." She said with a lot of passion.   
"True, but then perhaps so many Jedi lives would not have been lost had we not gotten involved." He bowed his head.  
"Father, that doesn't sound like you. I thought the Jedi were keepers of the peace, and are prepared to die for the republic." She forced him to look at her.  
"We are my dear, I guess I'm just tired of seeing friends die." He looked her in the eyes.   
She pulled him in for a tight embrace. "I understand father." She held him for a moment. "Either way, I'm glad you are here. I haven't seen you in 3 years."  
He looked at her. "I know, and I'm sorry sweetie. Things have been so insane right now, but I promise to come visit more often." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.   
"How long are you staying?" She asked.   
"Just through the ball, I have to get back to the Temple." She looked disappointed. "But tell you what. Once master Yoda gets back, I'll come here for a much needed vacation."   
She smiled. "Well I've heard that Alderaan is a good place for a vacation."   
They hugged again, and Mace kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He said gently, then turned to leave. "I'll see you tonight."  
She-ar-ah nodded. "Bye father."  
Mace turned to leave, then stopped at the door, and looked back at his daughter. "May the force be with you She-ar-ah." 


	9. chapter 8

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
Disclaimer: Don't own any characters you recognize, the ones you aren't familiar with come from my twisted imagination....hahaha!  
  
*Author's note: Thank you to the few people who have reviewed my story, I am addicted to reviews so please keep giving them.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi looked at the wall chrono again and sighed to himself. He had been waiting for his apprentice to finish getting ready for a good half an hour and even though he had an abundance of patience it was wearing thin. "Anakin, for force sake I would like to get down there before the celebration ball is over." Obi Wan called to his charge.   
"Coming master." Anakin called back, as he continued to look in the mirror and fix his hair.   
Obi Wan stood up when he saw Anakin come out of the freshener, he began to put on his cloak. "What is that smell?" Obi Wan sniffed the air, and made a face. "Is that you padawan?"   
Anakin stopped short, and sniffed the air as well. "Oh, Padme gave me some cologne from Naboo." He sniffed his tunic. "Perhaps I used a little too much."   
Obi Wan chuckled. "Not if you had planned to suffocate this assassin with it, then I think you used just the right amount." Obi Wan made a face, and Anakin rolled his eyes.   
"I'll change." He began to turn back to his room.   
"No, it's fine." Obi Wan stated, not wanting to wait anymore. "We need to get down there."  
Anakin looked at his master, he fumbled with his next words. "Master. Can I ask you a question?"   
"Of course Anakin, but let's do it on the way to the ball." Obi Wan threw Anakin his cloak, and led him out the door.   
"Master. Have...have you ever been in love?" Anakin asked, unsure if he had overstepped his boundaries.   
"Well Anakin, love is basically forbidden by the code, it is a very strong emotion that can lead to emotions that lead to the dark side." Obi Wan answered simply.  
"That doesn't answer my question." Anakin looked over at the older man.   
"Anakin, I don't know what else to tell you, except that you have to understand a Jedi has made a commitment to the order, and when someone is in love they have to make a commitment to that person." He stopped and looked at Anakin in the eyes. "Both of those commitments deserve 100% of your attention, if a Jedi tries to have both things, one or both of their commitments will suffer." He put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Listen Anakin, I know you have feelings for Senator Amidala, I'm not blind. I just hope and pray that you two don't do something you will regret in the future based on a rash decision because of emotions." He then turned and started walking towards the ball.   
"Have any Jedi that you know or heard of ever been married?" Anakin asked, catching up to his master.  
"There have been cases, yes." Obi Wan answered. "But they were basically ostracized because of it."  
"Did any of the marriages work out?" Anakin asked again, with a lump in his throat.   
Obi Wan looked at his apprentice, his eyes filled with a strange emotion that Anakin had never seen before in Obi Wan's eyes. "No." He flatly stated.   
Anakin stopped for a moment and thought about the conversation they had just had. He watched Obi Wan walk down the hall. He then raced after him. "Master, you didn't answer my question." He called out, but Obi Wan just kept walking.   
  
***  
  
Padme held onto her bedpost as Dorme tightened her dress' corset. She was dressed in a beautiful pink gown trimmed with gold thread. "Sometimes I think this isn't worth the trouble." She playfully said to her handmaiden who laughed with her.   
"Trust me m'lady, it'll be worth it when you have caught the eye of every eligible bachelor here." Dorme said with a smile.   
"Dorme. I'm not interested in any of them." Padme said with a groan as Dorme tightened the corset even more. "I'm here to represent our home."  
"I'm sorry M'lady. I just thought maybe...oh never mind." Dorme finished and started to pick up clothes off the floor.   
"Tell me Dorme." Padme looked at her friend.   
"Well, I thought that maybe you might want a simple life, I mean you have been complaining lately about always having responsibilities." Dorme looked at her, holding some clothes.   
"Oh Dorme. I know, a part of me does want a simple life, but I could never give up a life in the senate." Padme put a hand on her shoulder. "But either way, I'll just try to have fun tonight."   
Dorme smiled. "That would be nice for a change."  
Padme looked at herself in the mirror. "What do you think R2?" She looked at the little droid as he gave several excited beeps and whistles.   
Suddenly they were interrupted by a clumsy gold droid. "Um Miss Padme, you have a visitor." C3PO stated, and moved aside for Bail Organa who bowed out of respect.   
"I hope I'm not disturbing you senator." Bail took her hand and kissed it.   
"Never your highness." Padme answered.   
Dorme excused herself, as did the two droids.   
"You look so beautiful." Bail said, eyeing the young senator.   
"Thank you Bail, you're so sweet." She answered, putting her ear rings in. "What's going on?" She looked at the king.  
"I need to ask you something." He stated, moving towards her, she looked at him confused. "I was wondering if I could be your escort for the evening?" He smiled at her.  
"Oh." She looked at herself in the mirror. Her thoughts turned to her secret marriage. "Bail I would love that, but I couldn't lead you on like that." She looked at him.  
"Lead me on?" He asked, confused.   
She took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm seeing someone." She simply stated.   
"You are?" Bail tried to hide his hurt. "Well why didn't you tell me?"  
"We are trying not to draw attention to it." She stated, trying to explain it.  
"Who is he? Do I know him?" Bail asked, trying to get what information he could.  
"I can't tell you, we are keeping it a secret for now." She simply stated.   
"I understand." He looked at her again. "Is it very serious?" He asked, trying to hide his hope.  
"Yes. Very serious." Padme smiled when she thought about it. "Oh Bail I'm so sorry, you are such a great friend. I cannot say sorry enough to make it up to you." She put a hand on his cheek.  
He took her hand and kissed it. "No need to apologize, you did nothing wrong." He smiled at her. "But I must admit, he is the luckiest man in the galaxy." He looked her in the eye. "I do hope he realizes that."   
She smiled. "Thank you."  
"Well, can I at least have one dance then?" He moved away from her.   
"Of course." She smiled again.  
"See you later M'lady." He turned and left.   
See watched him leave and sighed to herself. R2-D2 rolled up behind her, and beeped seemingly asking her what was wrong. She looked down at her little companion. "It's nothing R2...nothing."   
  
***  
  
Obi Wan and Anakin made their way into the grand ball room of the palace. Just like the rest of the palace it was made entirely of marble and gold, including another grand staircase leading from the door to the dance floor. Obi Wan looked around the room as he and his apprentice made their way down the steps. He took note of how many workers he saw, and what they were all doing, how many security officers he saw at all the outside doors, then finally of all the guests who had already arrived. He saw Mace Windu waiting for them 'or someone else' he thought to himself at the bottom of the staircase. The team of Jedi bowed to their master when they came to the floor.   
"Obi Wan. Anakin." Mace said with a nod of his head.  
"Master." Both said in unison.   
"Notice anything peculiar?" Mace asked Obi Wan who shook his head and sighed.   
"Not yet." But I'll keep my eyes open.   
To their right Bail Organa came forward. "Master Windu." He called as he walked. "I'm glad you are here."   
Mace smiled, and bowed to the king. "Thank you your majesty."  
"I must say, you have sent me the best Jedi team I could've asked for, and I thank you." Bail Organa motioned towards Obi Wan and Anakin.   
"That's why I sent them. I always send my best." Mace looked at the pair, Anakin stood up straighter as if to look more impressive, Obi Wan shot him a look.   
"Master Windu, please join me for a drink, there is much I wish to talk to you about." Bail continued as he led Mace away from the other Jedi.   
Obi Wan and Anakin watched the two walk away, when they felt a chill run down their spines, they felt a dark presence behind them. They turned and to their surprise behind them Chancellor Palpatine was walking down the stairs. Anakin dismissed the dark feeling when he saw the Chancellor and bowed, but Obi Wan looked at the politician curiously.   
"Ah. Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker. I'm so very pleased to see you both here." The chancellor stated with a grin. "If anyone should be here at the celebration ball it should be you two."  
"Thank you your excellency." Anakin bowed again.  
"Well thank you chancellor, but we are here on duty." Obi Wan dryly stated.   
"Oh yes of course. The attack on Bail Organa's life." Palpatine looked over at Bail, then back at the Jedi. "I'm glad to see the council sent our best team."   
Obi Wan continued to stare at the chancellor, although the dark feeling had left, there was something still bothering him. His thoughts were disturbed however by Padme Amidala coming down the stairs.   
"Why chancellor. How great of you to throw such a lavish party." She said, and she made her way down the steps, Anakin took her hand and helped her with the last four.   
"Senator Amidala. How are you?" Palpatine smiled when he saw her.   
"I am perfect." Padme said with a smile, and a glanced at her husband.  
"How is Naboo? I heard you visited recently." Palpatine continued to make small talk.  
"Yes, I was visiting my family. Everything is great there. The spice miner strike has been resolved." She answered.  
"Well that's wonderful to hear. Well Senator, I do hope you enjoy your evening." The chancellor looked around the room.   
"Well I do have a question for Master Kenobi." She turned her attention to Obi Wan who perked up at the sound of his name.  
"Yes M'lady?" He asked curious.   
"I was wondering if I could steal your apprentice for a dance or two?" She asked, and looked at Anakin who was trying not to smile. "That is unless it is against the Jedi code for you to dance."  
Obi Wan's features softened. "No M'lady it is not forbidden." With that Anakin took Padme by the arm and led her to the dance floor.   
Obi Wan and Palpatine watched the young couple. Palpatine spoke first. "Master Kenobi, I have to ask you. Do you have any leads as of yet to this assassin?"  
Obi Wan did not take his attention off the couple. "We believe it is a bounty hunter by the name of Bobba Fett." Palpatine nodded. "The question is, who hired this bounty hunter though." He looked at Palpatine, and felt a small dark ripple in the force.   
"Do you suppose it's Count Dooku?" Palpatine asked, still watching the couple.   
"Perhaps, but I think it might go even deeper than that. I think it could be a dark force in the Senate." Obi Wan said simply.  
"That is a strong accuazation Obi Wan. What makes you think this?" Palpatine asked.  
"Have you ever heard of a man name darth Sidious?" Obi Wan turned his attention back to the couple dancing and Palpatine gave him a harsh look, which melted before anyone could see it.   
"No, never." Palpatine turned away when Obi Wan looked at him.   
"Really? I think you're lying." Obi Wan coolly stated.  
Palpatine looked back at the young Jedi. "What would make you say that Master Kenobi?"  
"You're thoughts say otherwise, with all due respect chancellor I think you have at least heard of this man." Obi Wan never took his eyes off the chancellor.  
Palpatine smiled. "Excellent Kenobi, exactly why I have chosen you."  
Obi Wan looked at the chancellor confused. "Chosen me? For what?"  
"I need someone to lead my army. I need a general who will not be afraid to tell me what is really going on, a man who is wise and has courage to protect the Republic." Palpatine looked at Obi Wan. "I want you to lead my army. What do you say General Kenobi?"  
"Your army? Don't you mean the army of the Republic?" Obi Wan asked, unsure what to say.  
"Yes of course general." Palpatine said with a smile.   
"Please don't call me that yet your excellency, I don't even know if a Jedi can accept military positions." Obi Wan looked towards Mace Windu. "I of course would have to ask the council."  
"Of course Master Kenobi, take your time." Palpatine turned away. "I'll await your answer." 


	10. chapter 9

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Anakin watched the exchange of words between his master and Chancellor Palpatine as he danced with his lovely wife. He wondered what the two of them were talking about, finally he couldn't stand it anymore, just as he was about to go find out Padme broke the silence between them.  
"Hi, remember me?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes.  
He looked down at her. "Sorry. I'm sorry I'm so distracted."  
"Are you ok?" She asked, little concerned.   
"Yes I'm fine." He let go of her. "I'll be right back angel, I have to see what's going on." And with that he left Padme standing on the dance floor alone.   
He walked up to Obi Wan with a very curious look on his face. "What's going on master?"  
"With what?" Obi Wan looked at him, a little taken back that he left Padme on the dance floor.   
"What were you and the chancellor talking to each other about?" Anakin asked eagerly.  
"It doesn't concern you padawan." Obi Wan stated coolly.  
"But I thought that we were a team master...I figured anything that he asks you would have to do with me." Anakin said in almost an angry tone.  
"Well this time it doesn't." Obi Wan answered, as he scanned the crowd for disturbances.   
"Why do you always shut me away?" Anakin blurted out.  
Obi Wan looked at his apprentice. "What?"  
"I mean, someday you and I will both be Jedi knights working side by side as equals; you'll have to share information with me then." Anakin started ranting. "Or maybe is that it? Are you afraid of the day that I am no longer your apprentice and therefore cannot tell me what to do anymore? Is that why you shut me away?"   
"Anakin, be mindful of your emotions right now. You are blowing this way out of proportion." Obi Wan looked at his apprentice with concern.  
"Or are you afraid to let anybody in at all?" Anakin asked and Obi Wan looked at him hard. "I mean master it's one thing to follow the Jedi code, it's another to follow it so much that you never let any emotions in at all."  
"Anakin!" Obi Wan said in almost a shout, then he lowered his voice. "Now is not the time to discuss any of this. The chancellor had a personal matter to discuss with me, I'm sorry if you disagree with that, but as of right now you are still my padawan." He looked at Anakin with a face that made sure Anakin knew he meant business. "You will learn your place young one."   
Anakin was about to protest when he turned and glanced at Padme looking at him with a longing look on her face, so Anakin swallowed his pride and looked at his master. "I'm sorry master."  
"We'll talk about it later Anakin, and hopefully we can come to some sort of understanding of each other." Obi Wan said with a slight smile.   
"Yes master." Anakin said as he headed back to the dance floor.   
Obi Wan shook his head as he began to walk around the party. When out of the corner of his eye something caught his attention at the top of the stairs. He looked up and saw She-ar-ah standing at the top looking down at the crowd. She was wearing a white satin gown, with a slit up her leg. The dress was lined with black lace, it had a high collar in the back that was shaped almost like a fan. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant fashion. Obi Wan's jaw dropped at the first sight of her, but he quickly recovered. He had never seen her look so elegant, so femine, he almost didn't believe it was her. He watched her come down the stairs, and head to one of her guards standing at the door. He followed her.   
"Wow captain. Is that you?" The guard asked when he noticed She-ar-ah walking towards him.   
"Don't say anything. His majesty thought I should go undercover to catch this guy." She-ar-ah said with an annoyed tone. "This wasn't my idea."  
"Well it works, I almost didn't recognize you." The guard said with a smile.   
"Thanks I guess." She-ar-ah chuckled. She began to put an earpiece in her ear. "This is hooked up to my comlink, so I can keep up with what's going on with everyone. Keep me posted."  
"Yes captain." The guard answered.   
She fidgeted with her dress clearly uncomfortable wearing it. "I know his majesty had good intentions on having me wear this, but I feel so silly in it really."  
"Well you look extrodinary." Obi Wan's voice came from behind her.   
She smiled and turned to face him. "Extrodinary? Really?"  
"Yes. Probably the most extrodinary thing I've ever seen in the galaxy." He answered, and she started blushing. "And I've been around the galaxy."  
"You always knew just what to say to make a girl smile." She looked at him admiringly. "It's a shame they don't let you dress up, I'd love to see what a Jedi wears when he goes to a fancy party."  
Obi Wan looked down at his clothes. "What do you mean you want to see me dressed up? I thought I was." He then made a 360 degree turn and She-ar-ah laughed at him.   
Suddenly they both became serious, remembering the job at hand. She-ar-ah scanned the crowd and Obi Wan did the same.   
"Dance with me." She turned to Obi Wan.  
"What?" He looked at her stunned.   
"I'm supposed to blend in, so dance with me." She began to lead him to the dance floor.  
"Won't it look suspicious if you are dancing with a Jedi?" Obi Wan said as he reluctantly began dancing with her.  
"Well Senator Amidala is dancing with one, and no one seems to notice." She-ar-ah pointed to his padawan dancing with his wife. She-ar-ah continued to survey the crowd over Obi Wan's shoulder.   
He looked down at her. "So, what do you think?"  
"About what?" She looked at him.   
"About the assassin? Do you think that someone from the inside is helping him?" Obi Wan asked.   
"My first reaction to that question would be no, but I've learned in my experience that anything is possible." They found themselves staring at each other for a moment, then turned away. "Well almost anything is possible." She corrected herself.  
They danced in silence for a second, and She-ar-ah looked at the crowd again. "Do you think he'll actually strike tonight?" She-ar-ah asked Obi Wan, breaking the silence.   
"I don't know. It would be logical for him to with all the politicians around, but will he be able to get past our security?"  
"That's what I'm wondering myself. I hate just sitting here waiting for something to happen." She-ar-ah answered, frustrated. "I'm also afraid something terrible will happen tonight."  
"All we can do is trust in our abilities, and trust in the force." Obi Wan answered in a matter of factly tone.   
"I know." She-ar-ah answered.  
  
**   
  
Anakin looked at them from across the room. He looked at his master dance with this woman, and thought about the conversation he had with his master before they arrived at the ball. Padme looked at her husband, then at Obi Wan and She-ar-ah. "You don't think she'll tell him do you?" Padme asked, concerned.   
"I don't know. I hope not." Anakin continued to look at them. "But I get the feeling that they have other matters to talk about right now."  
"How do you know?" Padme asked.   
"I just do." Anakin answered. "He is such a hypocrite." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Why do you say that?" Padme asked, concerned.  
"Because while he sits there preaching to me about falling in love, and look at him." Anakin motioned towards them anger rising in his voice. "He always acts like he's better than me, but in reality he's not."  
"Anakin. You don't know what's going on between them." Padme motioned towards the other couple. "You don't know that they are in love."  
"Why are you taking his side?" Anakin looked at her with anger and jealousy in his eyes.   
Padme backed away from Anakin. "What is wrong with you? You are scaring me."  
Anakin looked at his frightened bride, and the anger subsided. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry my love, I would never hurt you, I swear to you I would never ever hurt you. I don't know what's wrong with me." He looked her in the eyes, and he almost looked like a little lost boy.  
She put a hand on his cheek, and smiled. "You promise that you will never hurt me?"  
"I swear on my life as a Jedi." He leaned in and kissed her.   
No one noticed the quick kiss except for Palpatine, who stood in a corner and smiled when he saw it.  
  
**  
Obi Wan and She-ar-ah continued to dance and discuss the mission, they began to talk about the past, and also plans for the future. Before they knew it they were so lost in being with each other they almost forgot the task at hand.  
"I must say, I think this is the first time I've seen you with out a weapon since I've been here." Obi Wan marveled.   
She-ar-ah moved the slit over her leg wider and showed a black satin garter trimmed with white lace, holding a small blaster. She smiled at him. "Don't leave home without it."   
Obi Wan laughed. "Ah I stand corrected."  
She looked at him and ran her fingers through his beard. "And might I ask what is this?" She tugged at his beard. "Are you trying to look like Qui Gon?" She smiled, but then dropped the smile when she saw the expression on his face. "I'm sorry Obi Wan, that was uncalled for." She looked at the ground, ashamed.   
He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "It's ok, you're not the first one to tease me about the beard. It's a constant joke for Anakin." He said with a smile.  
They continued to dance, and stare at each other for another moment when She-ar-ah broke the silence.   
"I want to show you something." She-ar-ah said, taking Obi Wan by the hand and leading him outside.  
  
She-ar-ah led Obi Wan down a corridor of the palace and outside. Next thing Obi Wan knew he was standing between two waterfalls that spilled into the ocean. She-ar-ah removed her shoes in order to walk more carefully on the slick surface, she then turned to Obi Wan and smiled.   
"This is my favorite place on all of Alderaan." She-ar-ah stretched her hand out under one of the waterfalls.   
Obi Wan looked around in amazement. "This is incredible." He said with a raised voice to be heard over the loud water.   
"I come here to get away from everyone, only his majesty knows that I come here." She looked at the water. "It's very calming to me."  
"Well, you've always loved the water." Obi Wan said, moving closer to her.   
"See, I haven't changed all that much. Have I?" She looked at him.  
He stopped in his tracks. "No. I suppose not."  
"I'm sorry I never told you about being a weapons expert, or a hired body guard..." She began. "I just, I didn't want to see the look of disappointment on your face that I've seen on my father's face since he found out I wasn't a Jedi."  
"Your father is proud of you She-ar-ah." Obi Wan moved closer to her.  
"I know. But I also know deep down he is disappointed." She turned to him. "I missed becoming a Jedi by 12 midi clorians...12." She then looked away from him.  
He walked up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you're freezing..." He took off his cloak and put it around her shoulders. "Here."  
She looked up at him. "Thank you."  
He put his arm around her, and they sat watching the water fall. Obi Wan spoke again.   
"I do understand what it is like, to be afraid you won't live up to other's expectations." He kept staring at the water. "I mean try being known as the only Jedi to face and destroy a sith lord in over 100 years." She-ar-ah looked up at him. "Do you have any idea how many classes I had to speak at? How many times I had to relive that horrible day for other people?" He kept his focus on the water. "Then when all of that died down, I was known as the master of the chosen one. Now I have everyone watching my every move, waiting for me to fail. All I wanted was to be a Jedi knight, a guardian of the peace a simple life. I never wanted all of these other responsibilities."  
She-ar-ah put her arm around him, and looked up at him. "Hey, look at me." Obi Wan reluctantly looked at her. "Even if you hadn't faced the sith, or even if you had never met the chosen one you would never have a simple life Obi Wan. You are too talented, and the force knows this, this is why it has given you these responsibilities." She looked him in the eye. "And you know what? They aren't watching you expecting you to fail...they're waiting for you to succeed." She smiled at him. "And that is why I left, because I know how much they need you."   
"But, you left without knowing how much I need you." Obi Wan looked at her, and stroked her cheek. She-ar-ah closed her eyes under his touch. "But you're right, I can't. I have to set an example to Anakin." Obi Wan turned away from She-ar-ah. He stood for a moment with his back to her, thinking. He turned to face her. "But why has the force brought us back together? For what purpose?" He asked, and she shrugged. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm perplexed. I don't know what to do."   
"Maybe this is the forces' way of telling us to instead of listening to our heads like last time we were together, maybe we should listen to our hearts." She-ar-ah said, and tightened his cloak around her.   
"But it is forbidden." Obi Wan finally said. She-ar-ah nodded. Obi Wan ran his fingers through his wet hair and looked at her. He quickly without notice turned to her and took her in his arms.   
She looked at him surprised. "What are you doing? What about the council?"  
"For once in my life I am doing what Obi Wan wants to do, not the council nor Qui Gon, not even Anakin. For once I am going to live in the moment and not care about the consequences." He held her close.   
"This is so unlike you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.   
"I know." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.   
For the first time in 13 years their lips touched. The energy between them was almost electric. They were lost in each others arms, and at that moment nothing else mattered. Suddenly an explosion rocked the ground around them and above them. It shook them apart. The ground under them cracked and Obi Wan fell.   
"Obi Wan!" She-ar-ah ran to the edge. "No!" 


	11. chapter 10

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Obi Wan fell towards the sea. He pulled out a rope from his belt and threw it upwards, using the force to guide it around a rock to stop his plummet. He swung from the rope for a second, the water from the water fall drenching him. He thought about what had just occurred.   
"It never fails." He mumbled to himself and began to climb up.  
She-ar-ah stood over the edge, panicked. She didn't know what to do. Finally her heart began to beat again when she saw Obi Wan making his way back to her through the mist. She ran to his rope, and helped him up. She held the soaking wet Jedi in her arms for a moment, relieved to see him alive.   
"I was worried there for a second." She said, moving some hair out of his face.   
He smiled at her, then the two looked towards the palace. To their horror they saw black smoke rising from it. "Oh gods." She-ar-ah placed a hand over her mouth. "The king!" She began to run up the slippery trail to the palace with Obi Wan on her tail. "Sergeant. Block all points of entry, no one leaves until it is safe." She-ar-ah called into her comlink.   
They made it to the ball room. They saw the guests coughing, and screaming in confusion. Obi Wan handed She-ar-ah her shoes, as they made their way across broken glass. She-ar-ah pulled out her blaster as she scanned the corners of the room for the assassin.  
Obi Wan scanned the room for the bounty hunter and for his apprentice. "Anakin!" He called into the darkened room.   
"Master, I'm here!" Anakin's voice came from the middle of the room. "Come quickly!"   
Obi Wan and She-ar-ah rushed to the center, where the blast had apparently occurred. To their horror they found Anakin leaning over Chancellor Palpatine, tying his cloak around the chancellor's leg which was obviously broken. They also saw Mace Windu and Padme Amidala hovering over Bail Organa who was in much worse condition.   
"I need the medical team to the ball room, and I need them now!" She-ar-ah screamed into her comlink. She ran to Bail, and knelt next to him. He was barely awake, and was struggling to breath. "Your highness?" She-ar-ah said trying to control her emotions. "Just relax, the medical team will be here shortly." She smiled, trying to make him feel better.   
Obi Wan watched She-ar-ah as he knelt next to the chancellor. Mace Windu came and knelt next to him as well. We just received a report that Count Dooku is on his way here with a huge droid army. Obi Wan looked over at his apprentice, who looked at him with a worried glance. He put a reassuring hand on Anakin's shoulder. He looked down at the Chancellor, who's face was black from the smoke.   
"Have you made your decision?" Palpatine asked, and coughed.   
Anakin looked confused, and Obi Wan turned to him. "Go check on Senator Amidala." Obi Wan commanded.   
"But." Anakin started to protest.  
"Now Padawan, make sure she is ok." Obi Wan said in a firm tone, and Anakin obeyed.   
He turned to the Chancellor and nodded. "I accept your proposal." He said in almost a defeated tone. "I promise I will protect the Republic."  
Palpatine smiled and nodded. "I know you will general Kenobi."  
Mace gave a worried glance at Obi Wan, who tried desperately to ignore it.   
  
**   
  
Obi Wan walked on one of the sandy beaches, he was alone and wanted to keep it that way. He thought about the new responsibility he had just accepted from the Chancellor, and he was worried. He looked up at the stars, he then heard footsteps coming up behind him.  
"They're beautiful aren't they?" She-ar-ah asked, and Obi Wan looked at her. She was back to wearing one of her skin tight black suits, decorated with various weapons. "It's a shame some of those lights up there are actually star ships bent on destroying us."  
Obi Wan turned back to the stars. "I promise I will not let that happen." He looked at her. "How is his majesty?" He asked in a sympathetic tone.  
"He is stabilized. He'll be ok." She looked at the ground. "He asked me where I was. I didn't know what to tell him." She could feel the tears building. "I told him we were on patrol. But I let him down."   
"No you didn't, even if we had been there, there wasn't anything we could've done." Obi Wan moved towards her. "Trust me."   
She-ar-ah still stared at the ground, and nodded her head.  
"She-ar-ah listen to me, we can't keep living in the past, we have to focus on what is in front of us right now." She looked at him, they stared at each other for a moment, then he cleared his throat. "How is the evacuation process going?"  
"Almost everyone has been evacuated, we still have his majesty and Chancellor Palpatine, because we were waiting for them to be cleared medically." He nodded when he heard this news. "Also Senator Amidala is still here."   
He looked at her. "What?" He asked annoyed.   
"She said she won't leave until Bail is safe." She-ar-ah looked at Obi Wan. "She also doesn't want to leave Anakin." Obi Wan snapped to attention. "Or you in danger." She-ar-ah added, protecting the Senator and Anakin from his knowledge of their affair.   
"Fine, but I want everyone on a transport in one hour." Obi Wan commanded.   
"Yes general." She-ar-ah answered.   
Obi Wan stopped in his tracks. "Please, don't call me that."   
"I'm sorry, but that is what you are now, what should I call you?" She-ar-ah looked at him.   
"Look She-ar-ah, I am going to do the best I can to lead this army, and save the republic, but I'm still a Jedi, I will always be a Jedi." She nodded, and started back to the palace. "And She-ar-ah, I want you on that transport as well."   
She turned and looked at him. "No, I will not leave you here unprotected until your army arrives."  
He walked up to her and took her hands in his. "I will be fine, I have what guards the Chancellor brought with him, my army will be here shortly after Dooku lands."   
She-ar-ah shook her head. "No, I will not leave you."   
He put a hand on her cheek. "I need you to protect the king, that is what you were hired to do, and we both have jobs to do." She opened her mouth in protest, and he silenced her. "Please She-ar-ah it'll be easier for me to do my duty if I'm not worried about your life."  
She-ar-ah looked down at the ground, then back at him. "Alright, I will go."   
  
**  
  
Anakin Skywalker watched as the last transport was being loaded, his master had given him the responsibility of making sure everyone was evacuated. His master who had been asked by Chancellor Palpatine to be general of his army, the same Chancellor Palpatine who had always told him that he was going to be the greatest of all the Jedi, not Obi Wan. He could feel Jealousy rise through his body. He sat staring off into space, very concerned with his thoughts. He didn't even notice Padme walking up behind him. He even jumped when she reached out and touched his arm. She quickly pulled her arm back.  
"I'm sorry Padme." Anakin said, when he noticed he startled her. "I was just thinking."  
"I noticed." Padme answered and smiled. "Are you ok?"  
Anakin sighed. "Yeah, I'm just..." He looked at his wife and before he knew it he was unloading everything on her. "Why did the Chancellor pick him? Palpatine always says that I'm the most talented Jedi, not Obi Wan."  
Padme's expression grew concerned. "Anakin, your master is a very talented Jedi. The Chancellor picked him because he felt he was the best candidate to lead the army."  
Anakin threw her an angry look. "You always pick a side that I am not on. I thought you were my wife."  
She looked at him offended. "Anakin! Now I love you very much, and I believe you would do a great job at leading the army...it's just perhaps the Chancellor knows you are young yet, and maybe he has other plans for you."   
Anakin looked away. "I don't know."  
Padme grabbed his head, and made him look at her. "As your wife Anakin I am always on your side, but as a member of the senate I have to do what is in the best interest of the Republic." He looked down, and she brought his gaze back to her, and she smiled. "I love you Anakin Skywalker, promise me that as you grow up you'll never forget who you are."  
He leaned in and kissed her. "I will try."   
  
**  
  
Obi Wan walked towards Anakin. Anakin pushed Padme out of his arms when he noticed his master walking towards them.   
"Anakin." Obi Wan said in a firm tone.   
"Master?" Anakin asked very nervous.   
"I have decided that I want you to go on this transport." Obi Wan said as he motioned to the transport preparing to depart.   
"What?" Anakin asked surprised.  
Padme looked between the two.   
"Master, I shouldn't leave you here. The army has yet to arrive." Anakin reminded Obi Wan.  
"Yes I know." Obi Wan said with a sigh. "But I feel that we need to finish our original mission and protect king Organa." Obi Wan looked at his apprentice. "Please Padawan, do as I say this time." Obi Wan said in a pleading tone.  
Anakin looked at his master, then at his wife. Actually he was glad he would get to stay with her. "Yes master, but I will be back as soon as his majesty is safe."  
Obi Wan bowed to Anakin which took him by surprise. "May the force be with you."  
They stared at each other for a moment, but were interrupted by She-ar-ah clearing her throat. "We are ready to depart." She said in a professional tone.   
Padme made her way to the transport, followed by Anakin. He turned and looked at his master one more time.   
"Be careful Anakin." Obi Wan said in a fatherly tone.   
"You too master." He turned to leave and then looked back again. "I will come back and help master...I promise." Obi Wan nodded in response.   
She-ar-ah watched the other two go, when she turned to Obi Wan. "He's not staying here?" She asked appalled.   
"I need him to stay with the transport, too many important lives at stake." He looked past She-ar-ah at the transport. He turned his attention to her, and noticed how worried she looked. "Don't worry, you will get past the blockade."  
She shook her head. "I'm not worried about us."   
He took her hand and kissed it.   
  
**  
  
The transport made it's way into the heavens and came face to face with a blockade of enemy star ships. She-ar-ah sat in the navigators seat, and one of her guards piloted the ship. She looked over and saw the look of terror in her guards eyes.   
"Get ready, this will not be easy." She said to him, as they edged closer to the blockade.   
**  
Back on Alderaan Obi Wan and Mace Windu listened to the conversation in the transport through the radio. They exchanged worried glances.   
**  
As the transport flew closer to the star ships, just as expected smaller ships exited out, and began attacking.   
"Evasive maneuvers!" She-ar-ah screamed at her guard.   
The transport dove under one of the star ships scraping the roof against the bottom of the bigger ship. Three fighters followed after them. She-ar-ah manned the guns as they tried to out run the fighters. Anakin burst through the cockpit door.   
"What's happening?" He seemed to scream at the other two.   
"Fighters, coming in all around us." The guard answered.  
The guard continued to try to out run the fighters, while avoiding the bigger star ships. Suddenly they were hit.   
"R2 get us stabilized!" Anakin yelled into the comlink.   
R2 moved to his place outside the ship, and began to work on it.   
"Let me pilot the ship." Anakin told the guard very forcibly.   
"I can't let you do that sir." The guard answered.   
"I said let me at the controls." Anakin said in a very angry tone.   
Suddenly the guard began to choke on thin air. She-ar-ah looked over worried, then she turned her attention on Anakin who had his hand stretched out towards the choking guard. Fear began to run through her body. Before she could respond her guard was on the floor passed out and they were in a downward spiral.   
**  
Obi Wan listened intently to what was happening, he grew very afraid.   
"We're going down!" He heard She-ar-ah scream over the radio. He shut his eyes. Suddenly the radio went to static.   
"Get that radio back on!" He screamed at one of the guards. He looked over at Mace Windu who had an expression to match his.   
"Gods, the Chancellor is on that transport." A guard pointed out when the radio went silent.   
"Everyone I love is on that transport!" Obi Wan yelled, and stormed out of the room followed by Mace Windu. Obi Wan walked out into the hall and ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down.   
"Obi Wan?" Mace asked, with concern and with a hint of discipline in his voice.  
"I know master, I'm letting my emotions run away with me." Obi Wan looked ashamed. "I'm walking a thin line."  
"I have come to expect more from you Kenobi." Mace said in a stern tone.   
"I know master, I don't know what's wrong with me." Obi Wan looked away from the eyes that were now burning into him.  
"Pull it together, we need you now." Mace said and made a face that showed he meant what he said.  
"Yes master." Obi Wan said as if he were a padawan again.   
Suddenly they were interrupted by a guard. "The radio is back on!" He said and was almost knocked down by Obi Wan and Mace Windu.   
**  
Anakin jumped into the pilot's seat, he grabbed the controls and pulled on them causing the ship to barely miss crashing into a star ship. She-ar-ah continued to stare at him with a look of shock on her face.   
"Well are you just going to sit there, or are you going to shoot them?" Anakin asked the bewildered woman.   
She-ar-ah snapped out of her trance and grabbed the controls for the guns. She began to fire at fighters as Anakin came straight at them. "Our guns are no match for the fighters." She-ar-ah pointed out.   
Anakin looked down at the fuel, and noticed it was almost empty. "They must've hit one of the fuel cells, we are almost out." She-ar-ah looked at him worried. "We won't be able to get past this blockade. Looks like we have to go back."  
Anakin turned the ship around in a tight 360 degree turn, almost causing She-ar-ah to fly out of her seat. He then forced the ship to go as fast as it could go down towards the planet of Alderaan. The last of the fighters turned back to their star ships as they entered the atmosphere.   
"The fighters are turning back." She-ar-ah exclaimed, as she held onto her seat due to the steep drop. "I think you can stop now."   
Anakin looked at her, she noticed the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "We are out of fuel, we are sorta free falling at this moment." He said with a mock smile on his face.   
"What?!" She-ar-ah almost screamed.  
"Don't worry, I'll think of something." Anakin tried to reassure her.  
"Well you better do it quick, I'd say we have about one minute till impact." She-ar-ah said, looking out the windshield.   
"R2, can you see if there is any fuel left in the broken fuel cell?" Anakin said into the comlink.  
Outside the ship R2 beeped when he heard this command.   
"And if there is, transport it into the remaining fuel cell." Anakin commanded.   
The ship continued to plummet closer to the planet. Anakin tried to pull the ship up, but with no success. "Come on R2." Anakin mumbled under his breath. Suddenly the fuel light came on with a little fuel. "Yes!" Anakin claimed as he pulled on the controls.   
"We're not going to make it." She-ar-ah exclaimed as he headed for the space port.   
Anakin ignored her, as he flew the ship into the hanger. It crashed and skitted along the floor, causing four guards, Obi Wan and Mace Windu to jump out of it's way. They ran to the ship when it came to a rest. The guards began unloading the passengers one by one.   
C3PO came down the ramp followed by R2. "My goodness R2, I have decided that I don't care much for space travel."  
Anakin finally emerged and was greeted by Obi Wan. "Is everyone alright?" He asked his master.   
"Appears to be." Obi Wan looked up at his padawan. "Are you alright?"   
"Yes master." Anakin walked past Obi Wan, and Obi Wan turned to him.  
"Good job Anakin." He said with a smile.   
Anakin stopped. 'Anakin? Not Padawan, or my young apprentice?' He stood there for a moment with a confused look on his face, then he turned to his master. "Thank you Obi Wan." He then turned to his wife who was waiting for him.   
Obi Wan turned to the transport just as She-ar-ah was coming down the ramp with her guard who was struggling to walk. Other guards rushed forward and carried the guard down the ramp. Obi Wan looked at the guard in confusion. She-ar-ah walked up to him.  
"There's something you need to know." She looked at Obi Wan with a very concerned look. "It's about Anakin." 


	12. chapter 11

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: I know none of you are even reading this story, but if by some chance anyone is, I hope you are enjoying it.   
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Obi Wan looked at She-ar-ah. "What is it?" He asked her in a concerned voice when he noticed how shaken up she was.   
"I don't know how to say this Obi Wan, but somehow Anakin manipulated the force, and caused my guard to choke and pass out." She-ar-ah blurted out.  
Obi Wan looked at her and frowned. "What? That's impossible, no one can do that. It would take an extreme amount of discipline for someone to be able to do that." He turned away from her. "Besides, I've never heard of something like that being done before."   
"Well no offense Obi Wan, but he has been called the chosen one. Maybe he is capable of doing something like this." She-ar-ah tried to get him to believe her.  
"No, I won't believe it. Anakin yes is arrogant, and doesn't listen to anything I say, but he would never do something like that." Obi Wan stated firmly. "What you described is very dark, I don't believe Anakin is capable of being so dark."  
"Anyone is capable of being that dark Obi Wan." He looked at her. "Open your eyes."   
Obi Wan turned away and sighed. "It's no longer my concern." He said in a defeated tone.   
"What?" She looked confused. "Of course it is, he is your padawan."  
Obi Wan shook his head. "Not anymore, I nominated him for the trials." He looked at her with almost a sad look on his face. "I have nothing else to offer him, he needs to learn on his own now."  
"Do you honestly believe he is ready?" She-ar-ah asked.  
"I don't know, I guess we'll find out." Obi Wan said and he started to walk away. "I have much to do She-ar-ah if you'll excuse me."   
"Obi Wan Kenobi, you tell me right now if you actually believe Anakin is ready for the trials or are you just doing this so you can focus on being general instead of master?" She-ar-ah challenged him.  
Obi Wan stopped in his tracks, he didn't answer or turn around. He stopped for a moment, then continued walking away.   
  
**  
Everyone stood while holding their breaths, as they watched thousands of battle droids land on the planet. Obi Wan stood in front of the fifty guards or so that he had. He looked behind him and saw Mace Windu, Anakin and She-ar-ah waiting for his command. He turned his attention back to the troops arriving. Mace walked up to him.  
"How much longer till the clone army arrives?" Obi Wan asked.  
"In about an hour...sir." Mace answered.  
Obi Wan looked at him. "I don't know if I can do this master."  
"The force will guide you Obi Wan, just remember to let it." Mace answered, putting a reassuring hand on Obi Wan's shoulder.   
Obi Wan looked up at the buildings all around them, he then turned to his troops. "Our best bet right now would be the element of surprise." He motioned to Mace Windu to look at the tall buildings. Mace nodded in agreement.   
  
About 10 thousand battle droids descended on the city, they were confronted by three Jedi with light sabers in hand. All the droids pointed their blasters at the Jedi. Anakin swallowed hard and looked at the other two.   
"Steady." Obi Wan commanded.   
"Surrender." The lead droid commanded. The three Jedi didn't respond. "I repeat. Surrender."  
Obi Wan flipped up into the air, over the lead droid and chopped him in two with one flick of his wrist. The other droids aimed their blasters at Obi Wan.   
"Now!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.   
Suddenly blaster fire rained down on the unsuspecting battle droids from the roof tops of near by buildings. Anakin and Mace Windu joined Obi Wan in the middle of the fray, taking down droid after droid.   
"Careful not to shoot the Jedi!" She-ar-ah screamed at the guards next to her.   
The three Jedi worked together in almost a dance. From above almost all that could be seen of them was the colors of their light sabers. Purple, and blue worked in unison, cutting through the battle droids. Suddenly droidekas rolled into the battle right in front of the Jedi.   
"Scatter!" Obi Wan yelled when he saw the destroyer droids. Mace spun to his left, fighting through the droids, Anakin ducked and rolled to his right away from the more dangerous droids, and Obi Wan jumped into the air, and flipped over the destroyers, which just turned and followed him. A few of the droids had made their way to the tops of the buildings, which caused the snipers to fight for their own lives. The guards and She-ar-ah turned and began to fire at the droids coming for them. She-ar-ah was shooting with two blasters, one in each hand. She then noticed the destroyer droids moving in on Obi Wan. She put her blasters away, and prepared herself to jump to the roof top across from her. She leapt over the battle, and almost didn't make it on the other roof. Finally she climbed on top, and took out a small round device from her belt.   
"Thermal detonator!" She screamed down at Obi Wan as she armed it.   
Obi Wan looked up at her, then at the droidekas coming at him. He used all of his strength and leapt onto the roof with She-ar-ah just as she threw the detonator down at the droids. Obi Wan and She-ar-ah ran to the back edge of the roof as the detonator went off, causing a shock wave over the battle, which disoriented a few of the droids, and destroyed others including the droidekas. Obi Wan pushed She-ar-ah to lay down on the roof as the shock wave went over them. When it was safe he let her up.   
"Thanks." He said with a smile.   
"Anytime." She answered with her own smile.   
Obi Wan then ran and jumped off the roof, back down to the battle. She-ar-ah stood there and continued to snipe droids from the roof top.   
Anakin was surrounded by 5 droids, he looked around at each of them. They all aimed their blasters at him at the same time. He timed it just right and leapt in the air just as they all fired, causing them to fire at each other. He landed back and looked at the pile of droids laying on the ground.   
"All too easy." He smiled to himself. He then continued to cut down droids.   
Mace Windu fought several driods at once, cutting them down with ease. But he didn't notice the dark figure emerging behind him. He jumped over two droids and sliced their heads off in mid flight.   
Just then ships began to rain down from the skies, the clone army had arrived. The droids began to back away. Obi Wan looked up at his army. The ships landed in front of him and the troops filed out. Obi Wan began to give the troops his orders.   
Mace and Anakin continued to fight the droids back, they were still unaware of the being stalking them from behind. She-ar-ah fought with the droids that had come on the roof to stop her, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Bobba Fett headed towards her father with a huge blaster pointed at him. Mace cut through another two droids when he felt the disturbance in the force behind him. He turned and looked at Bobba Fett right as he had fired his blaster. Mace didn't have a chance to defend the blast because he was still fighting a battle droid. It all seemed to go in slow motion for She-ar-ah, she ran trying to get there in time to do something. The blast hit Mace Windu, and he seemed to disappear as if he had been disintegrated.   
Anakin turned and looked just as Mace disappeared. He looked at the bounty hunter with a complete look of shock on his face. Bobba Fett then fired up his jet pack and raced away.   
She-ar-ah froze in her tracks when she saw this. "NO!" She screamed, and it was heard over the battle. She fired her blasters at the bounty hunter, but it was too late.   
When Obi Wan heard She-ar-ah scream, he turned to look, he noticed Mace Windu's cloak crumbled on the ground, with his light saber. He turned back to the clone troopers.   
"Ten of you go after that bounty hunter." He pointed to Bobba Fett flying away. "The rest of you, follow the plan as ordered."  
"Yes general Kenobi." One of the higher ranking troops answered, and led the troops to battle.   
Obi Wan ran to where Mace Windu had been standing; She-ar-ah was already there, clutching his cloak. Anakin stood there, bewildered. Obi Wan looked down at She-ar-ah, he knelt next to her. She wasn't crying, but had a look of horror on her face. He tried to take her in his arms, but she pushed him away. She rose to her feet, and still cradling her father's cloak she walked back to the palace. Anakin picked up Mace Windu's light saber, and handed it to Obi Wan. The two exchanged very sorrowful glances.   
  
**  
  
She-ar-ah Was in her quarters packing a bag full of weapons. When Obi Wan let himself in. She threw him an angry glance.   
"Where do you plan on going?" Obi Wan asked lamely. She-ar-ah didn't answer just continued to pack. "I heard you resigned your post."  
"That's right." She simply stated.   
"She-ar-ah please don't. Your father wouldn't have wanted it this way." Obi Wan moved towards her.  
"Yeah, well I'm sure my father didn't want to die this morning either." She looked at him with a stern look on her face.  
"Revenge leads down a dark path She-ar-ah, nothing good can come of it." He looked at her with a pleading look on his face.  
"Well I guess this is the first time in my life that I am happy I am not a Jedi, because I have the freedom to walk down a dark path anytime I need to." She began to put weapons on her belt.   
"Revenge is what killed your father in the first place She-ar-ah." Obi Wan tried to make her understand.   
"It's my fault Obi Wan. Had I stopped this bounty hunter in the first place my father would still be alive. I have to do this." She looked down at the ground.   
"Your father is now one with the force She-ar-ah, he is in a better place." Obi Wan tried to help her.   
"Yeah well that being one with the force fodder may help you Jedi cope with loss, but for those of us who don't have the force well we are left without closure." She looked at the ground and tried not to cry.   
Just then they were interrupted by someone tapping a walking stick on the ground. They turned and saw none other than Yoda in the door way.  
"The force you have young Windu." Yoda claimed as he walked into the room.  
"Master Yoda?" The two looked at him in surprise. "When did you get here?" Obi Wan asked, very curiously.   
"Been here sooner I would have master Obi Wan, but Difficult blockade they have created." Yoda answered, moving into the room. "Leave us Obi Wan for a moment you will." Yoda commanded Obi Wan who reluctantly obeyed.   
She-ar-ah looked away from the tiny Jedi master, she didn't want him to see her cry.  
Yoda held something in his arms, and placed it on the table next to She-ar-ah. "Have this your father wanted." She-ar-ah turned and looked at her father's light saber, she then looked at master Yoda in surprise.  
"I can't have this, I'm not a Jedi. A light saber needs to stay at the temple with the Jedi." She answered with tears in her eyes.   
Yoda nodded. "True, with a Jedi must a light saber stay. And with you a Jedi will it stay."  
She-ar-ah looked at the little green Jedi in awe. "What?"  
"Strong in the force your father was. A good friend he also was." Yoda looked down at the ground. "Carry out his legacy you will." She-ar-ah knelt in front of Yoda.   
"What about the midi clorians?" She asked with tears running down her cheeks.   
Yoda brushed a tear away and looked at her. "Care about that I do not. Know in my heart a Jedi you are."   
She-ar-ah looked at him, then at the light saber. "Thank you master Yoda. All my life I wanted to make my father proud by being a Jedi." Yoda nodded at her to continue. "But I am not a Jedi. I am proud of who I am, and I will make my father proud of me as well." She handed him the light saber.   
"Proud of you he was." Yoda said, and he began to walk away.   
She-ar-ah looked down and noticed he had left the light saber.  
Obi Wan waited outside, when he saw Yoda exit the room he rushed to see what happened.   
"Talk to her you must, listen to you she might." Yoda said as he passed by.   
"Why do you think she'd listen to me master?" Obi Wan asked, afraid his feelings for her were discovered.   
Yoda stopped and sighed. "Getting too old for this game am I Obi Wan. Trained Jedi for over 800 years I have, know when a Jedi is in love I do." He looked back at Obi Wan. "Talk about it later we will." He said in a stern tone, and continued down the hall. "Much we have to do right now."  
Obi Wan watched him leave, then turned to She-ar-ah's room and found her hooking her father's light saber to her belt.  
"You're still leaving." He stated, not questioned.   
"I don't expect you to understand." She looked at him. "You didn't sit there and watch someone kill your father before your eyes." Obi Wan looked away. "And the worst is you know it was your fault, that you could've prevented it." She began to walk past him.   
"Yes I do." He said in a low tone and grabbed her arm as she walked by. "I watched the only father I've ever known get run through by a sith." She looked at him. "I held him as he died in my arms. Trust me I know what you are going through, but I'm telling you revenge isn't the answer."   
She looked into his eyes, and suddenly felt really bad. "I'm sorry Obi Wan, but I have to rectify my mistake."  
"She-ar-ah please." Obi Wan tried to stop her again.   
"What?" She asked, a little annoyed.  
"You can't go because..." Obi Wan wasn't sure how to proceed.  
"Because why?" She looked at him.  
"Because we need you." He answered, and she began to walk away. "Because I need you." She turned and looked at him.   
Suddenly they were interrupted by a clone trooper. "General Kenobi, the troops are awaiting you command."   
Obi Wan looked at the trooper. "I'll be there shortly." He looked back at She-ar-ah.   
"Go." She said. "Like always we have our duties to fulfill."  
"She-ar-ah, do you remember the first time we met?" He asked her.  
"Yes. I was five years old, and you were ten. I couldn't even say your name right, I used to call you Ben." She smiled at the memory.   
"And I had a skinned knee and you said you could fix it so you gave my knee a kiss?" She-ar-ah nodded, remembering. "You said you would always be there when I needed you. Well I need you now."  
She looked at him, he held her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "But you have your duty right now, and I have mine." She then kissed him on his cheek and turned to leave. 


	13. chapter 12

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Anakin Skywalker walked down the hall, he was looking for his wife to tell her some great news. He came to the infirmary, and saw Padme asleep in a chair next to a sleeping Bail Organa. Jealousy rose in his body. He tightened his knuckles till they grew white. He stormed in the room causing both of them to wake up.   
"Anakin!" Padme said with a start.   
"What's going on here?" Anakin asked with anger in his voice.  
Padme looked at Bail Organa who had a very confused look on his face. She then excused herself and forced Anakin out of the room.   
"Anakin, what is going on with you?" Padme asked when they were in the hall.  
"Why don't you tell me what's going on with you and King Organa." Anakin demanded.  
"Nothing is going on, he is a dear friend of mine." Padme defended herself. "Is that what has been bothering you?"  
Anakin looked down at the ground. "Well it just seems like you've been more concerned with him than with me lately."   
Padme grabbed Anakin's mechanical hand. "You have no idea how scared I was yesterday when I heard that battle outside. And then when I heard about Master Windu, I wanted to hold you so much it hurt."  
Anakin smiled at her and took her other hand. "Guess what?" Padme looked at him curious. "Obi Wan nominated me for the trials."  
She smiled at her husband. "Really?"  
"Yes. He finally decided that he couldn't hold me back anymore." Padme kissed him.   
"I'm so proud of you Ani." She exclaimed with a smile. She then led him to her quarters. They closed and locked the door behind them, and kissed each other passionately. Then Anakin's comlink beeped.   
"Oh not now." Anakin said, while finding his comlink. "Yes?" He asked into it.  
"Anakin, I need you to come to the command center." Obi Wan said over the comlink.   
Padme continued to kiss his neck. "Um it'll be a few minutes master. I'm in the shower." Anakin said, throwing the comlink down.   
"As quickly as you can then." Obi Wan's voice came over the comlink again sounding very irritated.  
Anakin pulled away from his wife and sighed. "I have to go." He then gathered his comlink and turned to leave.   
Padme called after him. "Be careful."  
  
**  
  
Anakin raced into the command center to find Obi Wan standing in the front of the room with master Yoda at his side. The room was filled with commanding officers from the clone army, and guards from the Chancellor, Alderaan and Naboo. Anakin sat next to captain Typho.   
"We have just learned that about 200,000 droids have landed on this planet since our last battle. They are headed this way as I speak." Obi Wan looked around the room as he spoke. "The only way to end this war quickly is to capture the leader of this army...Count Dooku." An image of Dooku flashed before the troops. "We know he is on one of the droid control ships that is circling the planet."  
"Why don't we just take out the control ships like we did on Naboo?" Captain Typho asked.  
"I strongly believe that there is someone else behind this army, if we capture Count Dooku then we might find out who is behind all of this." Obi Wan answered. "I will lead the ground troops to move against the droid army. I will need a team in the air that I can trust to capture Dooku, bring him back here and destroy the control ships." Obi Wan scanned the crowd, and focused on Anakin. "Commander Skywalker." Anakin snapped to attention. "You will be leading our air team." Anakin was taken back, but nodded in response. "Everyone, you know your positions. So if there aren't any other questions." The room was silent. "Then dismissed and may the force be with you." Obi Wan commanded, and the room began to empty out. Obi Wan moved towards Anakin.   
"I can't believe you chose me." Anakin said when he saw Obi Wan walk towards him.  
"Well you know how much I hate flying." Anakin smiled and nodded. "Plus you always brag about how great a pilot you are, well prove it padawa...I mean commander Skywalker."  
Anakin looked at his former master, and shook his hand.   
  
**  
  
On one of the largest beaches at the bottom of one of the three volcanoes on Alderaan Stood 100,000 clone troopers, waiting the arrival of their enemy. They were out numbered, but they were smarter, more prepared. With massive Walkers and guns ready for battle. Perched on top a large horse like creature with a long neck and long snout called a perquese sat General Obi Wan Kenobi. He watched as the massive droid army made their way over the horizon. He contemplated for a moment just how he got to where he was, he thought about all of the missions he had endured through out his life, and wondered if they had prepared him for this. He closed his eyes and meditated for a moment, calling upon the force to help him. He then tightened his grip on the reigns and rode his steed in front of his troops. He never took his gaze off their enemy, and held up his light saber and ignited it, and began to charge at the other army with 100,000 clones following right behind him.   
**   
Anakin Skywalker flew his craft out of the atmosphere and looked at the blockade in front of him. Suddenly dozens of fighters came right at them.   
"Alright team, this is it." He called into his radio. "Red team, blue team handle those fighters. Gold team prepare to take the first star ship." He commanded.   
The team flew together, avoiding fighters as they headed to the first droid control ship.   
"How do we know which ship he is on?" One of the other pilots asked.   
"He's on this ship gold one." Anakin answered.  
"How do you know?" Captain Typho asked.  
"Just trust me." Anakin said as he flew his ship into the control ship docking bay.   
They landed, and were met by a dozen droids. Anakin hopped out of his cockpit and ignited his light saber and cut several droids down. He then force pushed three more. He turned to his team. "Cover me, I'm going after Dooku."  
"Don't you need help?" Typho asked.   
"Do as I say." Anakin commanded as he took off down the hall.   
**  
  
Obi Wan charged into the battle with his army, cutting heads off droids to his left, disarming ones on his right. The battle raged on all around him. He used all of his training to keep control of his steed and fight at the same time. The clone army had grown even in the last three years, acquiring huge weapons to aid them in battle. Two huge walkers were able to take out ten droids with one shot, on the other hand the droid army also had huge weapons that were just as destructive. It was an even battle, Obi Wan sensed this, and it worried him. He continued to use his army to drive the droids into the ocean, hoping that would bring them an advantage. For a moment he felt they were winning, then he noticed huge boats carrying more droids coming over the horizon on the water.   
**  
Anakin rushed down one of the halls on the control ship, he searched for any signs of Count Dooku. He cut down droids as they came at him, and continued his search. He finally came to a set of double doors, the dark ripples in the force told him that Dooku was near. He saw the door was guarded by super battle droids. With one flick of his wrist he caused a section of the ceiling to collapse on top of the droids, he simply walked over them. He walked into the dark room, and searched for Dooku. Then in one of the dark corners he heard a familiar voice.   
"So we meet again boy." Dooku said snidely.  
"You're coming with me Dooku." Anakin commanded.   
"Really? And just what makes you say that?" Dooku taunted.   
"Let's just say my light saber says so." Anakin taunted back, ignighting his light saber.   
Dooku laughed in the darkness. "You were right three years ago when you said that you were a slow learner."   
"Show yourself coward!" Anakin yelled into the darkness.   
Suddenly behind him a red glow appeared. "You really came here alone? No master Obi Wan or master Yoda holding your hand?" Dooku emerged from the darkness. Anger began to swell in Anakin's body from the taunting. "Enough Dooku."   
"I must admit Anakin, I have heard great things about you, you do have great potential." Dooku continued. They began to circle each other as they talked. "It's a shame you didn't have a master who saw that in you as well."   
Anakin leapt at Dooku with his light saber, they began to fight, Dooku clearly having the upper edge.   
"I know where you are coming from boy, I know what it's like to have the council be scared of you." Dooku continued to taunt him as they fought. Anakin went to kick him, but he jumped out of the way. Dooku began to fight back heavily causing Anakin to take steps backwards. "If only you had the proper training, you could be unstoppable." Anakin tried to defend himself as Dooku advanced. Suddenly Dooku sliced Anakin's light saber out of his hand and caused him to fall to the ground. He held his light saber to Anakin's neck. "It really is a shame. How does it feel to know that you being trained was only because of a promise to a dying man?" Dooku asked.   
Anakin looked up at the old man. "What?" He asked breathlessly.   
"That Obi Wan didn't want you in the first place, but promised his beloved mentor as he died in his arms? How does that feel Anakin?" Dooku said with almost a laugh.   
Anakin felt something burn inside of him, hate. Hate for this evil man in front of him, and hate for his Jedi master. "No, you're lying." Anakin tried to suppress his anger.  
"Search your feelings, you've always known this to be true Obi Wan never wanted to train you, no one did." Dooku smiled when he saw the anger in the young man. "And now, he sent you up here to die." Dooku raised his light saber.   
Anakin looked at Dooku square in the eyes, suddenly Dooku was hit on the side of his head by a large piece of machinery. Anakin rose to his feet, as he sent more pieces flying at Dooku. The old man couldn't defend himself against the onslaught of things hitting him. "What was that old man?" Anakin asked with a wicked grin on his face.   
Dooku threw bolts of lightning at Anakin, who in turn caught them in his hand as he had seen Yoda do years before. Dooku looked shocked, there was no way an apprentice could do that. Anakin then force pushed Dooku against the wall with a bone crunching thud, and with the force held him there. Dooku's head was bleeding, but he smiled still when he saw the anger in Anakin's eyes.   
"Now you know." Dooku said as Anakin walked closer.   
"Know what?" Anakin humored the old man.   
"The true power of the force." Dooku smiled wider. "Kill me and it will be done, you will be ready."  
"You're under arrest." Anakin stated coolly.   
"I guess my master was wrong about you. You aren't all powerful like he saw in his visions." Dooku said smugly.   
"Enough Dooku." Anakin commanded.   
Suddenly with a wave of his hand Dooku forced Anakin to fly across the room. "You are pathetic Anakin, it's a wonder anyone has even bothered with you at all." Anakin struggled to get up. "I sense the anger in you Anakin, if only you would channel it." Dooku used the force to call his light saber back to him. "Now in the end, you failed just like everyone expected you to. Especially the Jedi." He ignited his saber and walked closer to the young Jedi still lying on the floor. Suddenly he stopped in mid step, and began to choke on nothing. He had a complete look of shock on his face as he looked at Anakin Skywalker who had his hand out stretched towards him. Anakin rose to his feet just as Dooku collapsed to the floor, dead.   
**   
The battle raged on, Obi Wan tried to fight off droids with his light saber. Suddenly a bomb blew right next to him, causing his perquese to tumble on top of him. He struggled to free himself from the dead animal. He then saw several battle droids heading his way. He frantically tried to free his last leg, but it was too late, the droids were on top of him about to fire. Then above him two blasters fired and quickly shot all of the droids aiming for him. He looked up and saw She-ar-ah Windu standing on the rocky cliff above him. She winked at him when he looked at her. She then hopped down and helped him free himself. They stood back to back and helped defend each other as they destroyed droid after droid.   
"I thought about what you said." She-ar-ah said over the noise of the battle.   
"Really? And?" Obi Wan asked as he sliced through another droid.   
"This is what my father would've wanted instead of revenge." She shot her two blasters. Then took out a little detonator and threw it into a group of super battle droids. "Plus, I figured I was the only woman in this galaxy who could put up with you." She looked at him with a smile.   
Obi Wan smiled back. He then jumped in the air and kicked two droids. He landed and grabbed She-ar-ah by the arm, and kissed her. "Thank you."  
They looked around, and it seemed as if they finally had the upper hand in the battle. Obi Wan took a deep breath and smiled at She-ar-ah, then his smile faded when he saw thousands upon thousands more droids coming over the horizon.   
"What now general?" She-ar-ah asked as she took out a larger blaster.  
**  
"Gold team evacuate now, I will take care of the control ships." Anakin commanded into his comlink.  
"Are you sure gold leader?" Captain Typho asked.   
"Do as I say." Anakin shouted. He then headed to the cock pit of the ship. He cut down any droids that stood in his way. He then flew the ship and set it on a collision course with the other control ship. Anakin then ran to his fighter. He flew out of the hanger just as the two ships collided and caused a huge explosion.   
**  
The clone army awaited the new troops of battle droids to reach them. Obi Wan wiped the sweat off his forehead, and held his breath. He then noticed something in the sky, a huge explosion. He looked at the droids and they came to a halt. He lowered his light saber and looked around him. He looked at the thousands of droids piled all over the beach, as well as thousands of his troops. He sighed to himself.   
"What happened?" She-ar-ah asked astonished.   
"Anakin." Obi Wan said with a smile. "Commander." Obi Wan called, and a clone trooper came forward. "Make sure all of the droids are dismantled, and clean up this mess."   
"Yes sir." The clone trooper answered.   
She-ar-ah looked at him with a huge smile on her face. "You did it!" She said, and jumped in his arms. The air team then flew back into the atmosphere and over the battle ridden beach. The men cheered when they saw the broken battle droids. Obi Wan looked up as Anakin flew over. He sensed something had happened, he felt a dark presence as Anakin flew by. Anakin in turn looked down at his master as he flew over, and anger filled his body. 


	14. chapter 13

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Palpatine watched through a window as the air force landed in the hanger. He watched as Anakin exited his ship, when he saw the expression on the boy's face he smiled to himself. Obi Wan ran up to meet Anakin as he climbed down from his ship. He smiled, and tried to shake Anakin's hand, but he was met with a cold stare.   
"Great job Anakin. I knew you could do it." Obi Wan smiled, but Anakin just kept staring. "Where's Dooku?" Obi Wan asked when he noticed Dooku was not in Anakin's ship.  
"Dooku is dead." Anakin simply answered.   
"What? I thought the order was to bring him back?" Obi Wan said sternly.  
"Well master..." Saying master sarcastically. "Things don't always go according to plan."   
Obi Wan was taken back. "Are you alright?"   
Anakin turned to leave. "I'm fine, I'm just tired." He then walked away from a baffled Obi Wan Kenobi.   
Palpatine hobbled his way down a ramp with the aid of a cane. He headed for Anakin. "I knew it Anakin. I knew this day would come." He smiled at Anakin.  
"What day is that?" Anakin asked snidely.  
"The day you pass your trials, the day you prove to be the greatest." Palpatine put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.   
"What about master Obi Wan? I mean you asked him to be your general." Anakin asked, hurt.   
"That's true I did. But I have much bigger plans in store for you my young Skywalker." The Chancellor said as he began to walk away.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of plans?" Anakin asked, forcing him to stop.   
"You will know in time Anakin, wait for me here, I have something to discuss with your former master." With that he left Anakin behind and walked towards Obi Wan. Obi Wan bowed when he noticed the Chancellor walking towards him. "Well done general Kenobi." The Chancellor clapped as he approached.   
"Thank you your excellency." Obi Wan answered.   
"Now we can return to Courascant and discuss our next plan of action." The Chancellor continued.   
"What? With all due respect Chancellor I want to go back to the Jedi as soon as possible." Obi Wan protested.   
"I understand Obi Wan, it's just the Republic has many enemies still, and I have many plans for my army and I need someone trustworthy to lead it." Palpatine tried to reason with Obi Wan. "And you promised that you would protect the Republic and lead my army, I thought a Jedi was a man of his word?"  
Obi Wan looked past Palpatine, and watched Anakin walk up the steps leading to the palace. "I am a man of my word your excellency." Obi Wan looked at Palpatine, who smiled when he heard that.  
"Excellent." He said and turned towards Anakin who was waiting at the top of the stairs.   
Obi Wan watched the two leave together and a chill ran down his spine.   
**  
Anakin stormed into Padme's quarters, he looked around for her, and saw that she was not around. He fell to her bed, feeling incredibly tired. Then without notice he began to cry. He looked at his light saber, and in a fit of rage threw it across the room, breaking a mirror. Just at that moment Padme entered with Dorme behind her. Both women were confused to see the Jedi on her bed with tears coming down his cheeks.   
"Anakin?" Padme asked, concerned. "Dorme, leave us." She turned to her hand maiden, who bowed and left. "Ani what's wrong?" Padme asked, moving towards him.   
Anakin looked at her, and shook his head. They sat in silence for a moment. Padme walked into the room, and began to remove her jewelry. "I received a message from your brother today. He says your step father died, and was wondering if we'd come for the funeral."  
He looked at her, with anger in his eyes. "I'm never going back to Tatooine, ever!" He said in a very commanding tone. "Nothing in this entire galaxy will make me step foot on that place ever again."  
She looked at him with compassion in her eyes. "What is it Ani? You can tell me." He stretched out his arms calling her to him, she obeyed and took him in her arms. He sat there for a moment before speaking. "I killed him."   
Padme looked down at him, worried. "Killed who?"  
"Dooku. I killed him, and my orders were to bring him back." Anakin buried his face in Padme's stomach.   
"Dooku was an evil man, he deserved it." Padme tried to make him feel better. "Master Obi Wan understands that, he'll forgive you." She ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke.  
Just then Anakin rose to his feet, shoving Padme away. "Yes, the great Obi Wan, the all forgiving powerful Obi Wan." Padme looked at him curious. He sat in silence a moment before he spoke again. "But will I be able to forgive him?"  
"Forgive who?" Padme looked at Anakin worried.   
Anakin looked back at his bride, his heart melted a little at the sight of her. He walked back towards her. "Hold me." He whispered. She then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. As he began to kiss down her neck, she looked around the room with a very worried expression on her face.  
  
**  
  
Obi Wan was back on the beach that the battle had occurred. There still were Troopers finishing cleaning up the broken droids. His mind was racing, he didn't know what to think about his position of general, and worse he knew something had happened to Anakin. He heard someone coming up behind him, he turned and saw She-ar-ah walking through the sand. She was wearing a loose fitting purple dress that hung off her shoulders, and her hair was done in two simple braids, it was a simple fashion, but to Obi Wan she had never looked more beautiful. He smiled when he saw her. He outstretched his hand to her, she took it and he kissed her hand. She looked at him and smiled, then looked at the battle ridden beach.   
"Are you alright?" She asked him.   
"Yes I'm fine, I'm just tired." He answered.  
"Lying was never your strong point." She said with a smile. "Tell me, what's troubling you?"  
"Something happened with Anakin, I feel responsible for sending him after Dooku alone." Obi Wan looked towards the ground.  
She-ar-ah sighed. "Ben, everyone is responsible for their own destinies you need to worry about your own, stop making everyone else's destiny your responsibility as well."  
"The Chancellor has asked me to stay on as general. He says there still is much to do to rid the Republic of it's enemies." Obi Wan said with a sigh, changing the subject.  
"And you would rather not stay on as general." She-ar-ah stated, not questioned.   
"I promised the Chancellor I'd protect the Republic, but something about this doesn't feel right." He looked at her, he made a face that looked like he was afraid to say the next part.   
"There's something else." She-ar-ah looked at him.   
"Master Yoda has offered me a position on the council." She-ar-ah looked away almost hurt.   
"My father's position?" She asked, and he nodded. She turned away from him, and began to walk away, he chased after her.   
"She-ar-ah! I haven't given master Yoda my answer yet." She stopped and looked at him. "I could tell him no, then we could be together." He took her in his arms, and kissed her.   
She looked up at him, and shook her head. "No. I won't be the reason the galaxy is without a great Jedi." Tears began to fill her eyes. "The galaxy needs you more than I do." He looked at her and reluctantly nodded. "Perhaps when we are old, you can retire from the Jedi, and we can live out our lives together." She smiled hopefully.   
He smiled back. "I would love nothing more."  
"Promise me then." She-ar-ah looked into his eyes.  
"I swear on my life as a Jedi, when all of this is over I will be yours." They kissed again, and She-ar-ah pushed herself away, and walked away from him, trying to supress her tears.  
  
**  
  
They returned to Courascant the next day. Palpatine had called a special hearing of the Senate. Even Bail Organa had made the journey to Courascant to hear what the Chancellor had to say to the Republic. Obi Wan took his place behind Chancellor Palpatine, he looked around the senate. He felt uncomfortable there around so many politicians. He looked up and noticed a familiar form standing in one of the door ways. Anakin was also there, and was staring down at his former master, his padawan braid had been cut off, signifying that he had passed the trials. Obi Wan reluctantly took his eyes off Anakin as the Chancellor started the meeting.   
"My fellow delegates, I have just returned from quite an exhausting ordeal." The Chancellor raised his voice so all would hear him. "And thanks to a fantastic army, and leaders such as General Kenobi; Count Dooku and his army are no more." The whole senate ripped in applause. Anakin grew angry that they were applauding Obi Wan. "But I fear the threat to the Republic is not over." The Chancellor continued. The applause died down, and murmurs were now heard. Padme threw a glance at Bail Organa. "I believe there are those who wish to rebel against those things that we hold dear in this Republic." Padme looked at the chancellor, confused. "That is why I have decided with the suggestions of several of you that I should take on full responsibility for the Republic." Organa looked at Padme, worried. Obi Wan threw Palpatine a worried glance also. "I have decided with great reluctance to elect myself Emperor of this galaxy."   
Padme, Organa, Obi Wan, all had the exact same look on their faces, jaws dropped and appalled. Few senators cheered, while others booed. Palpatine looked around the room with a grin on his face.   
Organa stood up. "The Republic is a democracy! You cannot do this!" He shouted at Palpatine. "What about the Senate's vote?"   
Palpatine looked at him. "As long as I have emergency power, I can make any decision without the approval of the Senate." Palpatine smiled as he stated this fact.   
Padme shot an angry look at Jar Jar Binks, who was trying to hide behind his ears. "Your excellency, you can't do this." She pleaded with him. "If you do this then I will call for a vote of no confidence." She looked at Bail, who smiled at her.   
"Unfortunately Senator Amidala, that will prove to be powerless, since I now hold all the power of the Senate." Palpatine smiled. "And those who I feel pose a threat to this new Empire, they will be handled by my general and his army." Palpatine motioned towards Obi Wan who had a look of shock on his face. "Isn't that right General Kenobi?"   
Obi Wan rose from his seat, and looked around the room. He looked at Bail Organa, and then Padme. "No your honor. I will not." Palpatine looked at him with anger in his eyes. "I am a Jedi, a guardian of the peace, a keeper of the Republic." He faced down Palpatine. "The old Republic." He then began to walk away with many senators cheering him. Palpatine watched him leave, a wicked smile began to cross his lips.   
"I will lead the army!" A voice rose from the back of the room. Obi Wan looked up and noticed Anakin making his way towards him, and towards the Emperor. Anakin looked Obi Wan in the eyes. Padme looked at her husband in horror. Anakin looked at Palpatine, and bowed. "If you'll have me your excellency, I will protect and honor this new Empire."   
Palpatine smiled at Anakin. "I would be more than honored to have the most talented Jedi in the entire galaxy lead my army."  
Anakin never took his gaze off Obi Wan. "I swear I will hunt down any and all enemies of the Emperor."   
Obi Wan looked at him. "Anakin, think about what you are saying."  
Anakin walked past Obi Wan and knelt before the Emperor. "I am at your command."  
  
**  
  
Padme, Bail Organa, Jar Jar Binks, several other senators, and Obi Wan Kenobi sat in Padme's apartment in the senate building. Obi Wan stood away from the group and stared out the window.   
"What are we going to do?" Aldi Moldar of Dantooine asked, breaking the silence.   
"There's not much we can do." Padme said in a defeated tone.   
"All we can do is try and overthrow Palpatine." Bail answered.   
"But that would mean go against his army." Aldi said, almost scared.   
"What is the Jedi's position on this?" Bail turned to Obi Wan who was still staring out the window.   
"The Jedi are keepers of the Republic, and as far as I'm concerned a dictatorship is not the Republic." Obi Wan answered in a serious tone. "I have spoken to the council, we will do all we can to bring back the old Republic." He looked at the senators, who seemed to grow happy at this news. "But remember, there are very few of us left." The senators held their excitement after that statement.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Captain Typho answered, and Anakin stormed in. "I see we are having a secret meeting." He said when he looked around the room.   
"Anakin, you can't do this." Padme rushed to him.   
"I'm sorry senator Amidala, but I have orders to stop all who try to fight the Emperor." Anakin Said, moving into the room.   
"Anakin." Obi Wan stepped forward. "You will be expelled from the Jedi order if you do this. The Jedi do not agree with Chancellor Palpatine."  
"Emperor Palpatine." Anakin corrected.   
"You must stop this." Obi Wan commanded.   
"You cannot tell me what to do Obi Wan. I am no longer your student." Anakin smiled when he said that.  
"No, but as a Jedi you have to listen to the council." Obi Wan shot back. "And as a council member, I order you to stop this right now." Obi Wan moved closer to Anakin.   
"What?" He looked at Obi Wan. "They put you on the council?" Anger rose in his body. "Why? Because you convinced them? Because you couldn't handle not being able to tell me what to do anymore?"   
"Anakin you know that's not the reason." Obi Wan tried to calm him down.   
Anakin stared Obi Wan down, then backed away. "No bother. I have discovered a power much more powerful than the council." He smiled at Obi Wan.  
"Anakin, you're talking about the dark side." Obi Wan grew worried.   
"Call it what you will Obi Wan. But if only you knew the true power it held, then perhaps you'd be unstoppable like me." Anakin then turned to leave. "I have given all of you my warning, I do hope you are smart enough to listen." He then exited the room.  
Obi Wan stood there for a moment, then without turing to his collegues he finally broke the silence. "You must all leave Courascant now. The Republic is no more." 


	15. chapter 14

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Thanks to all that have reviewed this story…However, this story is not really an AU, this is an idea of mine for Episode III.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
In the top tower of the Jedi Temple in the holiest room sat the 12 most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. Obi Wan took his place next to master Yoda and looked around the room. He was used to being in the council room from his days of being Qui Gon Jinn's apprentice, then also from having Anakin Skywalker as his own apprentice, but it felt odd to be on the other side of the coin now, to be one of those he used to feel so nervous to be in front of. The council had changed in the last three years due mostly to the battle of Geonosis, and it saddened him to realize how few Jedi masters there were left, barely enough to make up the council. Yoda looked at Obi Wan, and encouraged him to begin.   
  
"I feel we need to discuss Anakin Skywalker's career as a Jedi." Obi Wan began. "He has begun down a dark path, and I'm fearful it has taken hold of him."  
  
"He must be expelled, once a Jedi starts down a dark path, he can never return." Kit Fisto exclaimed with several of the council members agreeing.   
  
"I don't think expelling him is the answer just yet." Obi Wan looked around the room. "He is a very talented Jedi, and deep down is a good man, he is just confused."  
  
Luminara Unduli looked at Obi Wan and spoke. "Is that what you really believe? Or are you just saying that because he was your pupil?" Obi Wan looked at her. "Be mindful of your emotions Obi Wan, make sure your opinion on this matter is pure."  
  
Obi Wan looked at Yoda for guidance, Yoda in turn just stared back at Obi Wan. Just then the council chamber doors flew open and Anakin Skywalker burst through them. He stood in the center of the room and looked around at the council members, he then focused on Obi Wan.   
  
"Knight Skywalker, you are interrupting an official council meeting." Plo Koon said when Anakin stood before them.   
  
"I figured I should be here since you are all talking about me." He said with a snide attitude.   
  
"Tell you the council's decision we will" Yoda answered the angry knight. "Until then wait outside you must."  
  
"Well actually master Yoda, I have come here with orders from the Emperor." Anakin never took his gaze off Obi Wan. "His excellency is giving all of you the opportunity to save your lives, if you promise to not join this rebel alliance, then the Jedi will be spared." Anakin smiled. "If you don't agree to these terms, I cannot say what might happen."  
  
"How dare you threaten us." Kit Fisto exclaimed.  
  
"Anakin, the Jedi have been keepers of the peace for hundreds of years. They will continue to do so." Luminara said, and Anakin kept his cool expression on his face. "No matter what you say or what the Emperor does, we will always be there."  
  
Anakin smiled, and bowed. "So be it masters." He then left the council behind him.   
  
Obi Wan looked at Yoda in despair. "Talk to you in private I must." Yoda claimed, and excused himself and Obi Wan from the other council members.  
  
**  
  
Obi Wan paced Yoda's meditation chamber like a caged animal, he was anxious and frightened of what was coming. Yoda sat on his stool and watched the other Jedi before him.   
  
"Calm down you must, help you your anxieties will not." Yoda said to his colleague.   
  
Obi Wan looked at the tiny green master and sighed. "They are right. Anakin must be expelled." Obi Wan sounded defeated.  
  
"Expulsion is not all he requires I think." Yoda said, hanging his head. "The dark side I sense greatly in him."  
  
"I should've seen it coming, I should've watched him more..." Obi Wan began.  
  
"His own path has he chosen Obi Wan, your fault it is not." Yoda tried to assure him.   
  
"Yoda is correct padawan." A familiar voice rang inside Obi Wan's ears, he turned and faced the ghostly image of his late master Qui Gon Jinn. "You did your best, Anakin chose a different path."  
  
"Master?" Obi Wan said in almost a state of shock.   
  
"I was wrong in making you promise to train him, I see that now." The ghost looked at his padawan ashamed. "Now it is up to you Obi Wan, you must stop him before it gets worse."  
  
"What?" Obi Wan looked between Yoda and Qui Gon. "No. I can't, he is still my friend, he is like a son to me." Obi Wan turned his back to the two masters.  
  
Yoda looked at Qui Gon. "Foreseen this we have Obi Wan. The dark side will devour him, and the galaxy if not stopped he is."  
  
"You're asking me to destroy my padawan?" The two masters sat in silence. "I can't kill him." Obi Wan looked back at Qui Gon.  
  
Qui Gon shrugged. "Then the dark side has already won."  
  
"How could you even ask me to do this?" He stared the ghost in the eyes. "This was all your doing in the first place." He pointed his finger at Qui Gon. "You wanted me to train the boy when I told you he was dangerous, and now you want me to destroy him?"  
  
"Obi Wan don't let your personal feelings get in the way. You cannot escape your destiny. You will face Anakin." Qui Gon said with a sigh.  
  
"And what will happen when I face him?" Obi Wan asked his masters.  
  
"Clouded the future is, but changed forever will it be." Yoda answered.   
  
Suddenly the door opened and Padme Amidala stormed in, followed by a worried aid telling her she wasn't allowed in.  
  
"Let her be Rleik, welcome she is." Yoda claimed when he saw the senator.   
  
"I apologize master Yoda for my intrusion." Padme claimed with a bow. "I have come to you for advice." Obi Wan looked between Padme and Yoda, and tried to excuse himself, Padme grabbed his arm. "I need you here as well Obi Wan." She looked at him, he then noticed she had been crying because her eyes were red, and her make up smeared.   
  
"What help can I be?" Yoda asked with a smile.   
  
"I don't know how to say this." She looked at Obi Wan, he in turn gave her a supportive look. "Bail Organa has asked me to help him organize the rebel alliance against the Empire, but I'm not sure I can do it." She looked down at the ground.   
  
"I don't understand Senator Amidala..." Obi Wan began.  
  
"Please, call me Padme Obi Wan." She interrupted.  
  
"Padme, why come to us? We have already pledged our support to the rebels, if you feel you cannot join the fight, we understand." Obi Wan continued.  
  
"It's not that." Padme turned her back to the Jedi and composed herself before speaking again. "I Believe in what the rebels stand for, but I don't know if I can fight against my husband."  
  
Obi Wan looked at master Yoda, neither one was in complete shock. "That is a choice you'll have to make Padme." Obi Wan walked towards her. "Anakin has chosen to walk down a dark path."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about. There is a power inside him that scares me, I don't know what he is capable of doing." She looked at the two Jedi. "Like when his mother was killed." Obi Wan and Yoda exchanged fearful glances. "He killed an entire band of Tusken Raiders without thinking of the consequeses."  
  
"So, that's how this all began." Obi Wan said, and hung his head. "I didn't even know, I wasn't there for him."  
  
"Can't you do something?" She pleaded with Obi Wan. "Can't you save him? Bring him back?"  
  
"I...I don't know." Obi Wan finally admitted.   
  
"Please Obi Wan, you are my only hope." Padme pleaded with him.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her, he was about to speak again when his comlink went off. He answered it, and heard battle noises over it. He then was able to pick out She-ar-ah's voice over it. "She-ar-ah?" He asked worried.   
  
"Imperial troops." He heard her voice say through the static.   
  
Obi Wan and Padme threw each other worried glances. "I have to go to Alderaan." Obi Wan stated, walking out the door, with Padme on his heels.   
  
"I'm going with you." She said as she followed him out the door.  
  
**  
  
Bail Organa fought alongside his guards, he shot the clone troopers as they entered the palace. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he continued to defend his home. Before he knew it he and his forces were surrounded by dozens of Imperial troops. He then felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and faced Anakin Skywalker dressed all in black with a black cape blowing behind him as he walked.   
  
"Skywalker." Bail said when he saw Anakin. "You cannot do this."  
  
"The Emperor has received word that a rebel force is being created on this planet." Anakin claimed in an intimidating tone of voice.   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Alderaan is a peaceful planet." Organa stated, nervous.   
  
"Then you pledge your alliance to the Empire?" Anakin asked with a smile.  
  
Bail Organa looked Anakin in the eyes. "No. I do not."  
  
"Then you will all be executed for treason." Anakin exclaimed.   
  
"What about a fair trial? We haven't done anything wrong." Bail argued.  
  
"That was the old Republic, just remember the Emperor is not as merciful as I am." Anakin grinned.   
  
Behind them She-ar-ah crouched behind a statue, she pulled out another blaster, and slowly aimed for Anakin's head. Just as she was setting up her shot, she felt a blaster touch the back of her head, she closed her eyes in defeat.   
  
"Drop your weapons." A storm trooper commanded, she obeyed. The trooper then walked her out into the open, and in front of Anakin.   
  
"Captain Windu." Anakin turned to face her. "How great of you to join us." He looked her straight in the eyes, and whispered to her. "You want to becareful now, don't want to end up like your father do you?" Anakin taunted.   
  
She-ar-ah quickly pulled out her father's light saber and cut the trooper's blaster in half. She then turned to Anakin who had his saber out to defend himself. The two fought each other, Anakin clearly having the upper hand in the battle. He agressivly attacked She-ar-ah and cut her light saber out of her hand, she tried to kick him out of rage, but Anakin grabbed her foot as it came for him, and threw her to the ground. She then began to choke on thin air until she passed out.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Obi Wan and Padme carefully snuck into the palace, they searched room by room until they came across Bail Organa and his guards sitting in a circle surrounded by Storm troopers in the ball room. Padme looked at Obi Wan, she was nervous. He put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Looks like old times." He said with a mock smile, she tried to smile back.   
  
They raced to the door, and noticed it was guarded by two troopers. Obi Wan dropped on top of them, and with the force caused them to pass out. He then motioned for Padme to follow him. They kept low to the ground so they wouldn't be detected, Obi Wan pulled Padme close so he could give her instructions.   
  
"Wait here, and when I give the signal start shooting." He commanded her.  
  
"That's your big plan? I thought you were a general?" Padme said with a sigh. He motioned for her to keep quiet. "Fine, but what exactly should I shoot?"  
  
"I just need you to create a distraction, shoot anything except me." Obi Wan said with a small smile.   
  
Padme rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say master Jedi."  
  
Obi Wan moved behind a huge marble statue and with one swipe of his light saber he cut the legs, and caused it to tumble to the floor. It landed on top of 3 imperial troopers, the others quickly turned to see what happened. They aimed their blasters as they saw the Jedi master walking towards them. Padme watched as they aimed for Obi Wan, she was ready to shoot, but waited for Obi Wan's command. The lead trooper aimed for Obi Wan, but Obi Wan continued to walk towards him without a hint of fear on his face. Obi Wan then waved his hand in front of the trooper.   
  
"Put down you weapons." He commanded.  
  
The trooper then lowered his weapon, and turned to the others. "Put down your weapons." He commanded them.   
  
Padme looked at Obi Wan astonished. Obi Wan waved his hand again. "These aren't the rebels." He told the trooper.  
  
"These aren't the rebels." The lead trooper repeated. The other troopers looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Give them your weapons." Obi Wan commanded.  
  
"Give them your weapons." The trooper repeated.   
  
Obi Wan noticed the other troopers hesitating. "Now." He commanded.  
  
"Now." The lead trooper also commanded.  
  
The remaining troops didn't put down their blasters, and Obi Wan grew nervous. Suddenly behind him Padme shot one of the troopers in the back. Obi Wan used this distraction to cut down the remaining troopers.   
  
Bail Organa and his guards then took the blasters from the troopers. Padme came out of her hiding place.  
  
"Nice shot." Obi Wan thanked Padme. "You might've just save my life back there."  
  
"Just returning the favor master Jedi." Padme smiled.   
  
"That was amazing general Kenobi." Bail said to Obi Wan as they moved the troops into a corner of the room.   
  
Obi Wan looked around the room. "Where is She-ar-ah?" He finally asked.   
  
"Skywalker has her." Bail answered.   
  
"What?" Obi Wan asked in an angry tone. "Where?"  
  
"I think he's taken her up to Mount Vexis." Bail explained.   
  
"You don't think he would do something to her?" Padme asked.  
  
Obi Wan didn't answer, he just began to walk towards the volcano, Padme rushed after him.   
  
"No, you will stay here." He told her.   
  
"I want to go with you." She pleaded.   
  
"Padme, this time you will listen to me. I need you to stay with Organa, get everyone to a safe place, we don't know if more troops will arrive." Obi Wan looked her in the eyes. "Please Padme."  
  
"Yes Obi Wan." She turned away from him. "Obi Wan." He looked at her. "Bring him back to me."  
  
"I will do everything I can." He said, and turned towards the Volcano.  
  
**   
  
Mount Vexis was the smallest of the three volcanoes on Alderaan. Obi Wan made his way up the path that led to the top. He tried to suppress his anger, he knew if he was to face Anakin it couldn't be in anger. Finally reaching the top, he saw a dark figure standing on the observation deck of the volcano. He walked across the catwalk to reach them. Anakin didn't turn around to face Obi Wan when he addressed him.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Obi Wan." Anakin said with a snarl of his voice.  
  
"Enough of this Anakin." Obi Wan said as he walked closer to his ex apprentice. "You must see how this is destroying you." Obi Wan continued. "If you give up this ridiculous position now, you still could be saved from the dark side."   
  
Anakin then turned around, Obi Wan almost gasped when he saw Anakin had She-ar-ah by her hair, her hands were tied behind her back.  
  
"Do you honestly believe you can save us both?" Anakin asked as he turned on his light saber and held it to She-ar-ah's neck.   
  
"Anakin." Obi Wan cringed. "Let her go, this has nothing to do with her." Obi Wan pleaded.   
  
Anakin moved her closer to the edge. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way master." He taunted Obi Wan. "Isn't that what you've always told me? Even when my mother died I heard two voices in my head, and one was your voice saying that very same phrase to me." He stared down Obi Wan. "It's easier said than done isn't it Obi Wan?"  
  
"Anakin please, let her go." Obi Wan pleaded.   
  
"You are such a hypocrite Obi Wan, and nobody sees you for what you are." Anakin raised his voice slightly, and looked at his former master. "Is it true? Was I just a promise? Is the only reason I was trained because of master Qui Gon?" He asked.   
  
"Anakin, please..." Obi Wan moved closer. "Stop this."  
  
"Is it true?" Anakin asked again, louder.  
  
"Yes it was true." Obi Wan said quietly, Anakin began to shove She-ar-ah closer towards the edge. "It was true from a certain point of view Anakin!" Obi Wan shouted, making Anakin look at him.   
  
"What?" Anakin asked.  
  
"At first you were just a promise, and from a certain point of view yes your training was because I made that promise." He looked at Anakin and edged closer. "But you became my friend, even more so my family." Anakin lowered his light saber a little. "And I believe you can be saved Anakin, I know the boy I met on that ship all those years ago on Tatoonine is still in you." He moved closer. "Please Anakin, don't do this."  
  
Anakin looked down at She-ar-ah, then at his master. "There is something else you aren't telling me." He looked Obi Wan in the eyes. There was a silence between them for a moment before he spoke again. "So, they sent you here to destroy me." Anakin stated angrily.   
  
"I won't lie to you...yes they did, but I told them I will not." Obi Wan argued.   
  
"Well master, here is your test." Anakin smiled at Obi Wan. "Show me you are a true Jedi, and I will believe you when you say you want to help me."  
  
Obi Wan looked at Anakin confused. "What do I have to do to prove it."  
  
"As we speak more of my troops are arriving on Alderaan. Save your rebel friends and the old Republic as the Jedi council have ordered you to..." He then put his light saber up to She-ar-ah's neck again. "Or save your...wife." Anakin smiled when he saw the look on Obi Wan's face. "Yes master I figured out your secret. I must admit Obi Wan that after all those lectures about the code and countless others about Padme I'm hurt because I've come to learn that I was being taught by the biggest fraud in the galaxy!"   
  
Obi Wan hung his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't the master you deserved Anakin, I am a Jedi, but I am also human. Believe me when I say that I am sorry. Take it out on me Anakin, but leave the innocent people out of this."  
  
"Still think this only has to do with you Obi Wan? This has to do with the Empire, and the true power of the force." Anakin looked down at Obi Wan and smiled.   
  
"Anakin, you can still stop what has started. Don't give into the dark side." Obi Wan pleaded.   
  
"It is too late for me Obi Wan." Anakin stated, and raised his light saber to strike She-ar-ah. "Now make your choice."  
  
Just then She-ar-ah untied her hands which she had been working on the entire time, and pulled out the light dagger out of her boot and struck it into Anakin's leg. Anakin yelled and pushed her over the edge. Obi Wan's heart stopped when he saw her go over. He then used the force to stop her plummet, She-ar-ah opened her eyes when she felt herself stop, and looked up at Obi Wan. Obi Wan then used all of his training to bring She-ar-ah back to the catwalk. After he had done so, he looked to where Anakin had been standing, but Anakin had left. He held She-ar-ah in his arms for a moment.   
  
"Go back to the palace, make sure they are safe." He said to her, as he released her from his grasp.   
  
She put a hand on his cheek. "No, I won't leave you to face him." She argued.  
  
"She-ar-ah, I have to face him alone, it is my destiny Maybe I can still save him." He looked at her, she had a worried look in her eyes. He kissed her forehead, and left her to go after Anakin. She reluctantly started back to the palace. 


	16. chapter 15

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Obi Wan chased Anakin into one of the caves that were part of the volcanic mountains. He used the force to see where he was going because there wasn't any light at all. He searched around the caverns for his former apprentice.   
  
"Anakin!" He called into the darkness. "You cannot hide forever. Come out, I will not fight you, I just want to help you." Obi Wan said as he continued his search. Suddenly to his right he felt a dark presence. He then saw a blue glow coming from Anakin's light saber, illuminating the cave. Anakin circled around Obi Wan, with a look on his face like he was stalking his prey. "Anakin, you must listen to the force, it will help you."  
  
"You don't get it Obi Wan." Anakin said as he continued to circle Obi Wan. "I am listening to the force, and you're right for the first time it really is helping me." Obi Wan looked at him with a worried look. "I have never felt this kind of power. Obi Wan if you would just give into your emotions you would see just what the force can really do."  
  
"Anakin, you are talking about the dark side." Obi Wan answered.  
  
Anakin smiled. "Give in Obi Wan, then you will be just as powerful." He stopped in front of the Jedi. "If you don't, then you will be destroyed like the rest."  
  
"I will never give in to the dark side Anakin." Obi Wan said in a determined tone.  
  
**  
  
She-ar-ah raced back to the palace, she searched for Bail Organa and finally found him, Padme and her guards in his office.   
  
"She-ar-ah. Where's Obi Wan, and Anakin?" Padme asked, worried.   
  
"They are still in the mountain." She-ar-ah answered. She looked around at the group. She then took out a blaster from Organa's desk and cocked it, and stuck it in her belt. "Your highness, there are more troops on their way, I think you'd all be safer in the emergency bunkers." She then turned towards the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Bail asked as she opened the door.   
  
"To stop whatever is happening in that mountain." She-ar-ah answered. "Now get down to the bunkers."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Padme said, as she raced after She-ar-ah.   
  
"No." She-ar-ah turned to Padme. "I'm not going to put you in danger."  
  
"That is my husband up there, I think I might be able to help." Padme pleaded.  
  
"This is not a good idea Senator." She-ar-ah tried to reason with her.   
  
"I told you, I'm going." Padme claimed as she began to walk past She-ar-ah, but then stopped and grabbed her mid section as if she was in pain.  
  
"Padme?" Bail Organa asked, worried.   
  
"Senator?" She-ar-ah knelt next to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I don't know." Padme held her stomach and winced in pain.   
  
"Take her to the bunker." She-ar-ah told one of her guards. Then pulled out her comlink. "I need a medical team to report to the emergency bunkers now." She looked Padme in the eyes. "Don't worry, I'll stop them." With that she raced out the door.   
  
**  
  
"How does it feel Obi Wan to know that you have failed?" Anakin taunted.   
  
"Anakin, stop this." Obi Wan pleaded. "You can't seriously believe Palpatine should lead the galaxy."  
  
"And why not? He is a great leader." Anakin defended.  
  
"He is a corrupt, and evil man. I have reason to believe he is a sith lord." Obi Wan answered.   
  
"He believed in me when no one else did." Anakin looked at Obi Wan. "And taught me more than you ever did."   
  
"Enough of this." Obi Wan commanded.   
  
"Then let's finish it." Anakin stated, raising his light saber.   
  
"I told you, I will not fight you." Obi Wan insisted.   
  
"Then you will die." Anakin claimed, and went to attack Obi Wan, who defended with his own light saber.   
  
**  
  
She-ar-ah raced up the mountain side, across the catwalk that Anakin had her trapped on, and into one of the caves. She pulled out a glow rod from her belt, and used it to light her way. She searched everywhere for the two Jedi, hoping she wasn't too late. Then in the distance she heard the echoes of light sabers, she quickly headed in that direction.   
  
**  
  
Anakin continued to advance on Obi Wan, he hit him with a strong series of blows, which were all blocked by the older man's light saber. Obi Wan noticed Anakin was backing him into a corner, he then flipped over Anakin and backed away from him.   
  
"Listen to reason Anakin, what has a hold of you now is the same evil that had taken hold of Dooku, the same evil that was inside the sith that killed Qui Gon!" Obi Wan desperately tried to reason with Anakin, who was advancing on him again. "You are a Jedi Anakin, a great Jedi, you are above all of this." Obi Wan once again found himself protecting himself against the other light saber.  
  
Anakin then forced himself on Obi Wan so hard that Obi Wan had to take a knee to defend himself. Anakin stared down at his former master. "I was a Jedi. But soon the Jedi will be no more..." He raised his light saber, and brought it down hard. "Just like you." He boasted, and Obi Wan struggled to hold his own.   
  
**  
  
She-ar-ah ran into the cavern where she heard the fight taking place. When she got there she looked up and noticed the battle taking place on some rocks above her. To her horror she saw Anakin had forced Obi Wan to the ground, and was continuing to strike, she also noticed Obi Wan not fighting back. She put the glow rod down, and brought out the blaster out of her belt. She slowly aimed it at Anakin's leg.  
  
**  
  
Obi Wan continued to block Anakin's blows, then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure aiming a blaster. Before he could react a shot was fired at Anakin, who in turn deflected the shot back at his attacker. Obi Wan's eyes grew wide when he saw She-ar-ah get struck in the chest by her own blaster shot. Anakin also looked scared when he saw what had happened, the two looked at each other for a second, then Obi Wan jumped down to help She-ar-ah leaving Anakin behind him. Anakin then quickly ran away from the scene. Obi Wan knelt next to She-ar-ah, who was clutching her wound. He took off his cloak and put it over her. She moaned at the pain, he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. Through the pain she forced her eyes open to look at him.   
  
"Go." She struggled to say.  
  
"No." He looked down at her with a pleading look. "I won't leave you." He then pulled out her comlink. "I need a medical team to Mount Vexis now!" He screamed into it. "Just follow the trace." He put the comlink next to She-ar-ah, and looked down at her.   
  
"You must...stop him." She-ar-ah tried to tell him. He shook his head. She summoned all of her strength to talk through the pain. "I'm fine...it's a fle...flesh wound." She tried to reason with him. "We have always chosen to follow our duties, don't go changing things on me now." She tried to smile at him through the pain. "Go, you are our only hope."  
  
Obi Wan looked at her, he was torn. He leaned down and kissed her, then got to his feet and looked back down at her. She watched as he left to find Anakin, she then began to cough violently, she rolled to her side, and just as she slipped into blackness she saw the medical team racing towards her.  
  
**  
  
Anakin raced through the caverns to find a way out. He then found himself on the second volcano's catwalk. He raced across it, but before he reached the other side rocks tumbled down, blocking his escape. He turned around and saw Obi Wan staring at him. Anakin noticed Obi Wan had his light saber in hand, but it was not ignited. Obi Wan then walked towards Anakin with a very stern look on his face. Anakin ignited his light saber, and waited for Obi Wan to attack, Obi Wan in turn continued to walk towards Anakin without his light saber turned on.   
  
"You cannot intimidate me Obi Wan." Anakin called out to the other Jedi.   
  
"You still have so much to learn my young apprentice." Obi Wan calmly stated.   
  
"Don't call me that." Anakin growled.   
  
"What would you like me to call you Anakin? How about traitor? Or murderer?" Obi Wan continued to walk towards Anakin. "Because if you continue on this path that will be what you are."   
  
"I am the new Jedi order Obi Wan, I will keep the peace in the Empire." Anakin stated.   
  
"You are a Sith." Obi Wan looked Anakin square in the eyes.   
  
"So be it." Anakin then raised his light saber and struck down at Obi Wan, who ignited his own light saber and defended himself.   
  
Obi Wan then began to advance on Anakin hard, which took Anakin by surprise. The two fought very hard and very fast. Both were using their emotions to fight, and it seemed like an even match. Their light sabers hissed with each blow. Anakin jumped over Obi Wan, but Obi Wan got the best of him when he landed, and kicked him causing him to fall to the catwalk, and his light saber skitting away from him. Obi Wan then walked up to Anakin with his light saber pointed at Anakin's neck. Anakin held up his arms in defeat. Obi Wan was breathing very heavy in part from the fight, but also from the anger he was feeling. He held his light saber up to the younger man's neck for a moment longer, then dropped his stance, and shook his head.   
  
"Enough." He said as he deactivated his saber, and turned his back to Anakin and began to walk away. Obi Wan felt the disturbance in the force just in time to block Anakin's light saber which was coming at his head. He turned to face his former apprentice, and noticed the anger in his eyes. Anakin advanced so hard on Obi Wan that he caused Obi Wan to lose his balance. Obi Wan grabbed the side of the catwalk as he went over with one hand, in his other hand he clutched his light saber. He looked up at Anakin who was beaming. Obi Wan then put his light saber on his belt so he could hold on with both hands.  
  
"Well how does it feel master?" Anakin taunted as he stood over Obi Wan and smiled. "To be the first rebel to die in the new Empire?" Anakin continued to taunt. "Wait, no I'm guessing she was the first to die wasn't she?" Obi Wan grew angry at Anakin's last comment. "I feel the anger inside of you Obi Wan, use it and maybe your life will be spared."  
  
Obi Wan stopped for a second, and called upon the force to calm him down. He then stared Anakin down. Anakin looked at his former master curious to know what he was up to, then he felt something hit him on the side of his head. He realized Obi Wan was using the force to throw rocks at him. He ignited his light saber and cut rocks as they came at him. This distraction gave Obi Wan time to flip himself back onto the catwalk, and ignite his light saber.  
  
"I told you. You still have much to learn my old padawan." He said as he charged at Anakin, causing him to take steps backward. Obi Wan used all of his experience and training to combat his ex apprentice. He then in one swift move had cut off Anakin's mechanical hand, causing his light saber to fall to the cat walk. Obi Wan took this momentary lapse in Anakin's attention to kick him square in the chest causing Anakin to lose his balance and fall over the cat walk. Obi Wan looked as Anakin held on for dear life with his one hand. Obi Wan quickly deactivated his light saber, and reached down for Anakin.   
  
"Hold on Anakin." Obi Wan called as he tried to reach closer to his friend.   
  
"I may die Obi Wan." Anakin looked up at his former master. "But you will live to know that all of this is your fault." Anakin said with a snide smile.   
  
Obi Wan gasped as Anakin then dropped into the volcano. He turned away in horror, and climbed back on top of the catwalk. He looked down at the light saber in his hand, and threw it across the cat walk, and dropped to his knees and broke down. 


	17. chapter 16

Title: Birth of Tyranny  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Chapter 16  
  
How long had he been up on that catwalk reliving that terrible battle in his mind? Minutes? Hours? Suddenly he realized that he had left She-ar-ah desperatly wounded to chase after his ex apprentice. He came back to reality, and mustered up what strength he could and rose to his feet. As he left the volcano behind he stopped and retrieved both his and Anakin's light sabers. At the bottom of the volcano he came face to face with Bail Organa and Padme Amidala, he wasn't ready to face anyone yet, but certaintly not Padme. She looked at the expression on his face as he came closer to them and she knew. He stopped and looked at her, he didn't know what to say to her, he didn't want to hurt her. This woman who he deemed as a friend, but was also the wife of the man he just killed.   
  
"Obi Wan?" She asked softly when he came closer to her. He looked at her, but didn't say anything. Her experssion became one of sorrow then anger. She began to sob uncontrolably. "No." She said in a shakey voice, and Bail took her in his arms. She looked Obi Wan in the eyes, and gave him a look he would never forget, a look of hate. He simply continued to walk towards the palace.   
  
**  
  
Obi Wan stood in a waiting room in the palace medical quarters, he awaited word on his wife's condition. Bail entered the room and sat beside him.   
  
"Padme is resting, she'll be alright." Bail broke the silence. Obi Wan nodded, he hadn't spoken since returning from the mountain. Bail thought about what else to say, but was interupted by a medical droid entering the room.   
  
"Your highness." The droid addressed him. "We have captain Windu stabilized."  
  
"Will she be ok?" Bail asked, concerned.   
  
"The wound is very deep I'm afraid it destroyed one of her loungs, there is a 98% chance that she won't make it through the night." The droid answered unsimpathetically, Obi Wan came very close to hitting the droid, but stopped himself.   
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Bail asked, noticing Obi Wan's anguish.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I've done all I can do." The droid answered.   
  
Obi Wan angerly grabbed the droid and held up his fist ready to strike, he was so close to the dark side he could smell it, suddenly he realized, and dropped the droid and instead punched the wall.   
  
"Well there is a doctor on Courascant who has been doing experiments with replacing major organs with mechanical parts." The droid said in a hopeful voice. "But it hasn't been proven to work yet."   
  
"Can I see her?" Obi Wan finally spoke.   
  
"She's in too critical condition, I don't belive it's a wise idea." The droid answered.   
  
Obi Wan had reached the end of his patience, he certainly didn't want to take orders from a droid. He simply walked past the medical droid and walked into She-ar-ah's room. When he walked through the door, his heart rose up in his throat. He saw the woman he loved, the woman who he was willing to leave the Jedi for laying in a hospital bed deathly still, he could hear all the machines beeping, keeping her alive. He noticed all the tubes tied to her, and a breathing mask over her beautiful mouth. He walked up to her, and ran his fingers through her hair. Suddenly the emotions of everything began to register in his brain, and he lost it. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and began to cry as he laid down next to her, laying his head on her shoulder. He then felt soft fingers stroking his hair, to his surprise he saw that She-ar-ah was awake. She looked at him, and smiled through the pain, and around her breathing mask. He tried to smile back. She noticed the distress on his face, and it worried her. Using what little strength she had, she grabbed his hand in hers, and looked at him concerned. Obi Wan tried to blink back his tears, he knew a Jedi shouldn't act this way, but he was to the point that he didn't care. She reached up and with two fingers stroked his cheek, he couldn't believe how cold they felt, and it scared him. He then grabbed a chair, and sat next to her. He took her hand in his, and held it against his face. A few tears fell from his eyes, and she wipped them away. They sat in silence for a moment, just watching each other, then She-ar-ah began to remove her breathing mask.   
  
"No, keep it on." Obi Wan protested, but she removed it anyways. His heart hurt when he heard the raspy breaths she struggled to take. She looked up at him, and with her last amount of energy tried to speak.  
  
"Ben...Ben, you...you have to go...on." She struggled to say. Obi Wan who was lost in his emotions shook his head. She then began to cough, and he tried to force her to put the mask back on, but she wouldn't. "The force will be with you...always." She rasped out.   
  
"She-ar-ah, I need you. You promised you would always be here when I need you." Obi Wan sounded like he was a little lost child.   
  
Sleepy eyes looked into his tear filled blue ones. "I will always be with you...we will always be with you."   
  
Obi Wan reluctanly nodded, he then leaned down and kissed her passionately. As he kissed her he also took a silver ring from his tunic, and placed it on her third finger on her left hand. "I love you." He whisphered in her ear, and tears filled her eyes now. Suddenly she began to cough violently, and struggled to gain her breath. Obi Wan tried to get her to accept the breathing mask, but she wouldn't. She looked at him with a pleading look on her face, he finally rose to his feet, and placed his hand over her eyes and force suggested her to sleep. He removed his hand when he felt the violent cough attack stop. He watched her sleep for a moment, then watched as her body went completely still. The machines alarmed throughout the room, indicating something was wrong. Obi Wan turn them off, kissed her forehead one last time then watched her for a moment longer before exiting the room.   
  
**  
  
  
  
Between two majestic waterfalls stood a broken man. Exhausted, blood shot eyes watched the water fall to the ocean below him. He removed his hood and put his hands under the water, then ran his wet hands through his ginger colored hair that had begun to grow grey at the roots. Placing his hands in the cool water again, he then splashed his face, trying to sooth the burning sensation he felt in his eyes. He stood there for a moment, his emotions threatening to take over again, but being the Jedi that he was he tried to combat them. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him.  
  
'She-ar-ah?' He thought to himself, and he began to grow hopeful, that perhaps this had all been a bad dream. But reality struck him again when he saw the presence behind him came in the form of Senator Padme Amidala. She was dressed in a simple black dress, and a black veil hung over her face. She stepped carefully on the slippery surface towards the Jedi. Obi Wan turned away from her, he couldn't stand to look into her mournful eyes knowing he was the cause of her pain.   
  
"Obi Wan?" Padme called out to him over the water.   
  
"How did you find me?" Obi Wan asked, not sure what to say to her.  
  
"Bail told me this was She-ar-ah's favorite place. I thought you might be here." She said, and noticed his body tense when she said She-ar-ah's name. "I'm...I'm very sorry about She-ar-ah." Padme said, feeling awkward. "I know what you are going through."  
  
Obi Wan turned and faced the Senator, he saw that she was trying not to cry, but was failing. He walked towards her, took her hand and knelt in front of her with his head down.   
  
"Obi Wan? What are you..." Padme started.  
  
"Senator Amidala, I beg you forgive me." Obi Wan said, not looking at her. "I know I have no right in asking this of you." He looked up at her, and saw a look of compassion on her face. "I'm so sorry about Anakin, I wish I could do something to make it alright..."  
  
"Obi Wan, deep down I know this was the only way to save Anakin." Padme said cutting Obi Wan off. "I'm sorry I was short with you earlier when you told me what happened."  
  
"You had every reason to be short with me m'lady, I was the one who killed your husband." Obi Wan turned away from her.  
  
"My husband was dead before the volcano." Padme stated, and Obi Wan turned to face her. "The darkness inside him was what killed him."   
  
"I guess that's true...from a certain point of view." He smiled a sad smile at Padme. He then looked at her with a curious look on his face. "There is something else that is troubling you." He walked towards her.   
  
"Yes." She looked away from him. "Obi Wan, I have been blessed to have you as a friend, and protector. You have been there for me through the blockade of my planet, even when your own master was killed, you were still there for me." She continued to look away from him. "You even jumped through a window to stop someone from assassinating me. I don't think anyone could've asked for a better friend or even ask you to do more." She finally looked at him. "But I'm afraid I have no choice, I still need your help." Obi Wan looked at her, and encouraged her to continue. "Obi Wan, I'm...I'm with child." Padme finally blurted out, and Obi Wan looked at her stunned, then he turned and faced the waterfall. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I don't know what to do. Keeping our marriage a secret was difficult enough, I don't know how the Jedi handle a situation like this." Padme continued.   
  
Obi Wan chuckled to himself. "Neither do I." He then turned towards Padme. "One thing is certain, it must stay a secret that this child is Anakin's. If the Emperor found out, he would come after the child."   
  
Padme grew worried. "What should we do?"   
  
"I'm not sure, the force will guide us." Obi Wan stated, and noticed that didn't make her feel much better. "One thing I do promise you Padme. I promise I will watch over this child."  
  
She looked up at Obi Wan and tried to smile. "You promise?"  
  
"I swear on my life as a Jedi." Obi Wan answered.   
  
"I don't like that promise Obi Wan, swear as a friend." Padme commanded.   
  
"I swear as a friend. I will forever protect this child." Obi Wan smiled.   
  
"Thank you Obi Wan." Padme said.   
  
"Don't call me that." Obi Wan said, and turned towards the waterfall. "Obi Wan Kenobi died with his apprentice." Obi Wan stated.   
  
"What should I call you?" She asked, curious.   
  
"Call me Ben." He stated plainly.  
  
She looked at him and reluctantly nodded. "Thank you Ben."  
  
**  
  
Obi Wan looked over the flat horizon of the planet of Tatooine, he watched as the two suns began to set.  
  
Owen Lars walked up next to him.   
  
"Beautiful sunsets." Obi Wan expressed as Owen watched the suns with the Jedi.   
  
"The only time we like having two suns." Owen admitted.   
  
Obi Wan turned towards Owen. "I want to thank you again for letting us stay here. It's just much safer for her here."   
  
"Just remember, this is for her and my brother's child not for you." Owen said with a hint of anger.  
  
Obi Wan looked at Owen. "I understand. And I once again am sorry for what happened to your brother."   
  
"Well you should be. If it wasn't for you Jedi coming here in the first place none of this would've happened, and my brother would still be here." Owen said in a very angry tone.   
  
"No offense Owen, but you hardly knew your brother." Obi Wan said in a defensive tone.  
  
"Thanks to you." Owen claimed, and walked away from Obi Wan.  
  
Obi Wan hung his head, his thoughts were interrupted by an angelic voice.   
  
"Ben?" He turned around as he heard Padme's voice calling for him. He smiled as the very pregnant Senator made her way out of the homestead as she looked for him. Although she was apparently very uncomfortable being in her condition in the intense heat of Tatooine, she still looked radiant. Obi Wan walked towards her.   
  
"Yes M'lady?" He asked as he helped her with the last step out of the homestead.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked when she saw that he looked almost distressed.   
  
"Yes Padme, I was just thinking." Obi Wan answered.  
  
"About her?" Padme asked, and Obi Wan looked away. "It's alright to think of her Ben." She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No it's not, I'm a Jedi." He moved away.  
  
"But you loved her." She stated, not questioned.  
  
"Yes." He softly answered. "But the code forbids what we had."  
  
"It's natural for people to fall in love, it just depends on how you act on those feelings." Padme looked down at her stomach. "Some of us make better decisions then others."  
  
Obi Wan turned to her, he could sense how uncomfortable she was. "Was there something you wanted Senator?"   
  
"I want to go home." She said in almost a begging tone. "I hate being pregnant here, I don't want to give birth here." She said, trying to reason with him.   
  
"I'm not sure it is a wise decision Padme, the Emperor will have an easier time finding you on Naboo." He tried to reason with her  
  
"Please Ben I miss my home." She gave him a face that no man could say no to, even the most disciplined Jedi.   
  
Obi Wan reluctantly nodded. "Pack your things."   
  
**  
  
Jedi master Garen Muln fought off several imperial troops with his light saber, he was tired, and was slowing down. His apprentice laid on the ground a few feet in front of him, but he tried desperately to ignore the pain of losing his padawan, and focus at the task at hand. Suddenly he noticed that the troops had backed him into a corner. He prepared himself to jump over the troops, but he then heard a sound that gave him chills. He heard the sound of heavy rhythmic breathing coming from behind the troops. He glanced up and saw a tall figure dressed all in black heading towards him. Suddenly his light saber flew out of his hands, and was crushed by the dark figure. His eyes grew in fear as the figure walked towards him with a red light saber held by a mechanical hand.   
  
**  
  
"Breath." The voice of the chambermaid said as the medical droid spouted off conditions. "Come on Senator, you're doing great." The chambermaid continued.  
  
"Ahhh!" Padme screamed as the pain worsened.   
  
"Ok, this contraction is...done." The medical droid answered. "It should be anytime now."  
  
Padme laid back as the chambermaid put a cool cloth on her forehead. "Ben?" She moaned "Ben?" A strong, yet gentle hand held hers tightly, a bearded man leaned down and kissed her hand.  
  
"I'm here. I won't leave you." An exhausted Obi Wan Kenobi answered softly.  
  
"General Kenobi." A just now noticed Captain Typhoo called into the room. "His highness Bail Organa would like a word with you."  
  
"Padme, I will be right back." Obi Wan said, rising to his feet.  
  
"That's what Anakin said." Padme stated, with tears in her eyes.  
  
Obi Wan leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "I'm not Anakin." With that he left the room to find Bail Organa pacing outside.  
  
"How is she?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"It should be anytime now." Obi Wan answered while going to the water fountain, and splashing his face with the cool liquid.   
  
"You look exhausted old friend." Bail commented.  
  
"The last 15 hours have been more exhausting than any battle I've ever been in." Obi Wan sighed.  
  
"You're a good man Obi Wan, Alderaan owes you so much. You will always have a place in our hearts."  
  
"As will all of you in mine." The two men then shook hands when Dorme stormed in.  
  
"It's time!" She called, and with that Obi Wan disappeared through the door with her.  
  
Taking his place at Padme's side, Obi Wan gripped her hand. Her screams of pain grew more intense.   
  
"Ok, time to push Senator." The droid ordered.   
  
"Ok Ami, let's do this." Obi Wan called her by the nickname he gave her with a smile.  
  
"I'll trade you places." Padme said, her face soaked with sweat.  
  
"You know I would if I could." He answered her with a kiss.  
  
"I know I...Ahhh!" She began to scream.  
  
"Ok now Padme, you're going to have to push." The chambermaid demanded.   
  
As Padme began to push, her screams intensified.  
  
"Push Ami, you're doing great." Obi Wan coaxed.  
  
"The head is out." The droid claimed. "Just one more push."   
  
"I can't." Padme insisted.  
  
Obi Wan gripped her hand tighter. "Yes you can Ami, the force is with you."  
  
"Obi Wan I can't."  
  
"Please Ami, for me." Tired eyes begged her.  
  
"Ben I can't." She insisted.  
  
"For Anakin then." He finally stated.  
  
With that, Padme pushed one last time.  
  
"He's out!" The droid exclaimed.   
  
"He?" Padme asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"Yes Senator, you have a son." The chambermaid stated.  
  
"Ben, I have a son!"  
  
Obi Wan took the child from the droid. Tears filled his eyes. "He looks just like his father." As he began to bring the child to the mother, Padme began to scream again. "What's going on?" Obi Wan asked, concerned.  
  
The droid examined her. "She's having another one."  
  
"What?" Obi Wan and Padme said in unison.   
  
"She's having twins, and this child needs to come out now!" The droid continued.  
  
"Ben, I'm scared." Padme confessed to her friend.  
  
"It's ok, I'm here. But Ami, you need to push now."  
  
"I can't, I don't have the strength." She cried.  
  
"Ami, use that strength you used when your planet was under attack. Use that strength you had when you fought the senate. I know you have it in you." Obi Wan coaxed.  
  
Padme shook her head.  
  
"Padme Amidala you must push, or this child will die; now push!" Obi Wan commanded.  
  
Mustering up what strength she had left, Padme pushed.  
  
"That's it! Good girl!" Obi Wan shouted, still cradling the first-born.  
  
With one last scream the second child was free. Still holding the first, Obi Wan went to the medical droid.   
  
"It's a girl. A beautiful little girl." He said, beaming with pride.  
  
"Yeah?" An exhausted Senator asked.  
  
"Yeah, beautiful just like her mother." Obi Wan said, as he smiled at his friend. Cradling both in his arms he kissed both on the tops of their heads. Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"I thought Jedi didn't show emotions." Padme joked.  
  
Obi Wan smiled. "We make exceptions." Carefully he handed the children to their mother. "I better go inform Bail, and the counsel." He said, giving Padme her precious new gifts. As he turned to leave, he took another look at the family. He and Padme exchanged glances, both knew what was missing.  
  
**  
  
Later that evening, Obi Wan found himself at the nursery. He looked over both the infants. The boy began to cry. Obi Wan searched for the chambermaid, but she was nowhere to be found. He carefully scooped the child in his arms. "Shhh." He said in a soothing tone, trying to calm the child. "Luke, you have a temper on you just like your father. That'll get you into trouble someday." Suddenly the baby stopped crying, and smiled at the Jedi. Obi Wan smiled back, and tickled the child under his chin.  
  
"He likes you." Padme said behind him.  
  
"I think he's hungry." Obi Wan said, handing Luke to her.  
  
"You would've made a wonderful father." She said putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"Maybe." He said, stroking the child's hair. "But I'll settle for teacher." He said, kissing the top of Luke's head.  
  
"Thank you for everything." She looked him in his blue green eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." He said as he backed away.  
  
"Ben, you've done so much. What more..."  
  
"I could've saved Anakin." He said, as he hung his head.  
  
"Do you really blame yourself?" She moved towards him.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Both sat in silence, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"Well if you need me just call for me. I think I'm going to retire for the evening." Obi Wan finally broke the silence. As he began to leave, Obi Wan stopped suddenly and grew pale.  
  
"Ben?" Padme noticed he looked like he was in pain.  
  
A look of dread overcame his features.  
  
"Obi Wan?"  
  
He collapsed to his knees. Padme put Luke down and rushed to him.   
  
"Ben? What's wrong?" She looked at him with great concern.  
  
"I feel a great disturbance in the force. I sense pain...death." He answered in a shaky tone.  
  
"I don't understand." She looked at him, not sure how to help.  
  
Obi Wan's eyes grew wide with fear. "I have to get back to the temple, something's wrong." With that he left the puzzled Senator. 


	18. chapter 17

Title: Birth Of Tryanny  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Chapter 17  
  
It was quiet; an eerie silence filled the halls of the Jedi Temple. Darkness consumed the temple, which made Obi Wan Kenobi feel uncomfortable in the only place he's ever called home. Finding that the lights did not work, Obi Wan pulled a glow rod from his belt, and used it to light his way. The disturbance in the force was great; a feeling of fear entered his body. Through the darkness he searched for signs of life, and although he knew what had happened, he did not want to believe it. A war was fought here, a war that would be devastating to the Jedi.   
  
He searched room by room, but found no trace of the others. When entering the dinning hall he came across a sight he wasn't prepared for. Children, young Jedi students; some were old enough to be padawans, but most weren't. Obi Wan knew the masters must have had their padawans protect the other children while they fought the invasion. But the masters must've failed, because here were their apprentices lying on the floor, light sabers in hand in a massive pool of blood. Obi Wan searched for signs of life, but found none. Finding the strength Obi Wan moved into the room. Behind a table he found an even worse sight than the fallen padawans. He found a group of small infants and toddlers with their chambermaid. Bending down to one of the boys Obi Wan's thoughts returned to Anakin's small children. He quickly turned away from the scene, because he was about to be ill.  
  
He continued his search from room to room, finding the bodies of more of his fellow Jedi. He finally found his way to the council room. Hand on the door; Obi Wan prepared himself for the worse. Forcing the door open, he found himself standing in the most sacred room in the temple in shambles. One by one the bodies of the council members were found. Obi Wan used all of his training to control his emotions. Turning over another chair Obi Wan found the body of Luminara Unduli. Obi Wan lowered his head and a chill ran down his spine. Bowing his head, Obi Wan gave up hope for the Jedi. Suddenly he felt another presence in the room. Igniting his light saber Obi Wan moved another chair, when he saw the source of the other presence he quickly deactivated his weapon, and knelt down next to a small green creature. "Master Yoda!" Obi Wan said in almost a shout.   
  
"Told them I did." Yoda said with a groan.   
  
"What do you mean? You told them?" Obi Wan asked the weakened master.   
  
"Grave danger I fear in his training."  
  
Obi Wan was taken back by these words; he had heard these words many times in the last 13 years. "Master Yoda, you're delirious." Obi Wan stated as he tore a piece of his tunic and binded his master's wounds.   
  
Obi Wan cradled the tiny Jedi Master in his arms. Yoda looked at the Jedi, he knew all of the students that were taught at the temple, but in his heart he always knew Obi Wan Kenobi was special; perhaps not the chosen one, but a chosen one with a special purpose.  
  
"Control your anger you must." Yoda said looking his friend in the eye. "Lose you too, I must not."  
  
Obi Wan pushed back his emotions. "I must search for more survivors." He said, putting Yoda in a chair.  
  
"Bother not, for only survivors we are. Last of the Jedi." Master Yoda hung his head.  
  
"No." Obi Wan protested, kneeling down in front of the great Jedi. "Surely some masters and padawans that are still on missions..."  
  
Yoda shook his head. "Hunted they were, one by one. Others were called home, all but you."  
  
Obi Wan turned away from Yoda, he felt sick to his stomach. "We can't be all that is left." He said under his breath.   
  
"Mmmm, Skywalker." Yoda claimed, watching the other Jedi.  
  
Obi Wan's eyes grew wide with realization. "The children, of course." He looked at Yoda. "Oh gods, the children. What will stop this enemy from finding the children?"  
  
"Protect them we must."  
  
Obi Wan's gaze drifted from Yoda, and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Obi Wan? What do you see?" Yoda asked his companion.  
  
"I see Soldiers dressed in white, a man dressed in black, the hate, the evil. I see the temple, and fire." Obi Wan looked at Yoda. "They are coming back, they're going to burn down the temple."  
  
Yoda hung his head. "Stop them we cannot."  
  
"Master Yoda, the man in black, he is looking for me...who is he?" Obi Wan looked Yoda in the eyes.   
  
"Vader." Yoda said in a low tone.  
  
"Vader? Who is Vader? A sith lord?"   
  
Yoda nodded. "Find Vader you will, protect the children first you must."  
  
Obi Wan looked at the rubble that was once the temple. "Master Yoda, I must get you out of here. They don't know you survived."  
  
Yoda agreed, and Obi Wan let him on his back. As they left the room, both Jedi masters looked at their fallen brethren and sisters. "Saddens me it does Obi Wan, but with the force now they are." With that they left the room.   
  
Obi Wan helped Yoda into a small ship; he set coordinates for Yoda's home planet in the Degobah system. "Are you sure you're alright master?" Obi Wan asked, as Yoda slipped into the pilots seat.   
  
"Yes Obi Wan. Many things to do you have." Yoda looked at Obi Wan, he took note how much this promising student had grown. He gripped Obi Wan's hand. "May the force be with you."  
  
Obi Wan bowed, and he watched the only other surviving Jedi Council member leave the temple. Obi Wan suddenly knew that he wasn't alone. He felt the presence of evil. Knowing that it wasn't time for him to die yet, he found a way out without being noticed.  
  
**  
  
He has been awake now for a straight 72 hours, wearily he made his way back to the planet of Alderaan. He hid his exhaustion well, but anyone who knew Obi Wan before, back when he was only an apprentice knew he was exhausted...exhausted by life. He found his way to the nursery, where he found Padme asleep in a rocking chair, holding Luke who was asleep on her chest.   
  
He watched for a moment; She had lost almost as much as he had, and now he must ask her to give up more. He hated himself for what he was about to do. He knelt down in front of her, and gently touch her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her friend, but her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. She put Luke in his bed and followed the Jedi into the hallway. Obi Wan related the story to her of the extermination of the Jedi.  
  
"Oh Ben, Ben I'm so sorry." She exclaimed, hugging him.  
  
"There's more." He brought himself to say.   
  
"What is it?" She asked, concerned.  
  
Obi Wan looked away. "I fear for the children."  
  
"What? You mean Luke and Leia?" Padme gasped.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, they're just babies." She pleaded with him.  
  
"Trust me, that doesn't matter." Obi Wan shuddered at the memory of the dead children.  
  
"Can't you do something? Ben please." She begged him in tears.  
  
"Yes there is, but it won't be easy for you." He answered, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I took a midi clorian count on both of them." Obi Wan started.  
  
"And?" Padme seemed to be getting impatient.  
  
"Leia had enough to be considered a Jedi, but Luke..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Luke has an incredibly high count, infact the only Jedi to have a higher count was his father." Obi Wan said, and hung his head.  
  
"What does this mean." Padme was confused.  
  
"It could be dangerous to keep them together...I think we should separate them." He said, sensing her pain.  
  
"Separate them?" Tears filled in her eyes.  
  
"I must take Luke far away from the hands of the Sith." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Ami, but you must understand Luke is our last hope." He pulled her in for an embrace, she cried on his shoulder. After a moment Padme looked into Obi Wan's eyes. She then went back to the nursery, and picked up Luke. She held him tightly and tears streamed down her face. She kissed him on the forehead, and walked back to Obi Wan.  
  
"Take him, it's best I don't know where he is." She said as she handed the tiny bundle to the Jedi. Obi Wan cradled the child in his arms, Luke smiled at him. Padme kissed Luke one more time. "I love you my son. I'm so sorry I couldn't give you a better universe."  
  
"Padme.."   
  
She then kissed Obi Wan on the cheek. "Protect him Obi Wan Kenobi."  
  
"For all eternity, you have my word." They embraced; in his heart Obi Wan knew it would be the last time he would ever see her again, his heart ached at the thought as he held her tighter. With that they parted ways.   
  
Obi Wan held the child tightly in his arms and took him off the planet, across the galaxy to a planet in the outer rim territory, a desolate planet called Tatooine.   
  
**  
  
In the Imperial Senate building on the planet of Courascant sat the new Emperor of the entire galaxy. His plan had worked, he was rid of the Jedi, soon the remaining pieces of the old Republic would follow. It made him smile to think about it, the same Republic that had been around for centuries that helped the Jedi destroy the Sith were now getting exactly what they deserved. Not concerned who knew he was infact the Sith lord Sidious, he openly wore his Sith cloak as he talked with leading officials in the government he was creating.   
  
"Construction is well on the way my lord." Senator Tarkin, a young brash politician who had pledged himself to the Emperor stated with a smile. "I will admit it will be a daunting task to finish, but when it is, the galaxy will fear us."  
  
"Excellent Senator Tarkin." The Emperor stated with a smile. "You have done well to please the Empire, unlike your colleagues in the Senate."  
  
"Well my lord, I believe the old Republic is tired. I feel it was about time someone did something to update things." Tarkin said with a hint of pride in his voice. "I'm thankful that I have the opportunity to be of use."  
  
"I am personally giving you full command of my battle station when it is complete. Governor Tarkin." The Emperor stated, and Tarkin looked surprised.  
  
"I humbly accept, and I will see that battle station become the ultimate weapon in the galaxy." Tarkin contained his surprise.   
  
Behind them the doors opened, and Darth Vader entered the room. He waited to be addressed by the Emperor, between two Crimson Royal guards.   
  
"Ah my apprentice." The Emperor called out when he noticed Vader. "Governor Tarkin has just informed me that construction for the death star has commenced."  
  
Governor Tarkin smiled, but the smile faded as Darth Vader just stared at him not saying a word. "You may leave now Governor, we are done here." The Emperor stated after a moment of silence.   
  
"My lord, what of this rumor of a rebellion? If they were to discover the plans for the death star..." Tarkin began, as he rose to his feet.   
  
"The rebellion you speak of will be handled by my apprentice, any problems you face, you will contact Lord Vader." The Emperor calmly stated.   
  
"But what of the Jedi? If..." Tarkin argued.  
  
"The Jedi are no more." Vader calmly, yet sternly stated. "Look out the window."  
  
The three men then looked out the Emperor's incredible view of Courascant and saw the Jedi temple engrossed in flames. The Emperor smiled at this sight. Tarkin looked astonished. "In all the years of the Republic, no one has been able to destroy the Jedi." He claimed, never taking his eyes off the flames.   
  
"Leave us Governor." The Emperor commanded, and Tarkin reluctantly left the room, escorted by a crimson guard.   
  
"You have done well my young apprentice." The Emperor turned to Vader. "You surpass even my expectations."   
  
"Thank you my master." Vader said humbly.  
  
"With the Jedi out of the way, the rebellion will crumble easily." Sidious laughed to himself. "The dark side has finally won." He turned to Vader, and noticed his apprentice wasn't sharing in his enthusiasm. "What troubles you my apprentice?"  
  
"My master, I have yet to find Kenobi." Vader explained.  
  
"Kenobi. That name has been a thorn in my side for 13 years." Sidious hissed. "His usefulness in my game has ended." Sidious looked at Vader. "Do not worry my young apprentice, he is alone now. There is nothing he can do." Vader continued to not speak, and the Emperor knew what he wanted. "You feel unsatisfied with your revenge on the Jedi." Sidious stated, not questioned.   
  
"Yes my lord." Vader answered.   
  
"You want to find your former master." Sidious revealed, and Vader nodded. "In due time lord Vader, in due time."  
  
**  
  
Ben Kenobi flew his star fighter into the atmosphere of Tatooine. He landed near a familiar homestead, and exited the ship carrying his precious cargo. He was met by a blaster aimed at his chest by Owen Lars.   
  
"Get off my land Jedi." Owen commanded. "You are not welcome here."   
  
Beru exited the homestead, and looked fearful when she saw her husband with a blaster. "Owen!" She yelled.  
  
"Beru, go back inside." Owen commanded, but Beru didn't listen.   
  
"Owen, Beru I need your help." Ben calmly stated.   
  
"I think we've done enough to help you Jedi." Owen continued to aim the blaster at Ben.   
  
The aging Jedi held out the infant so the couple could see him. "He needs your help." Ben explained. "He is in grave danger if he is ever discovered by the Empire."  
  
Beru put a hand over her mouth when she heard this. "Is this Padme and Anakin's child?" Ben nodded.   
  
"I had no where else to turn, he needs to be with family." Ben explained. "Plus I figured you wouldn't mind, considering you can't have any of your own."   
  
Beru hung her head when this was stated. "How did you know?" She asked.   
  
Ben moved towards her. "Your thoughts dwell on it." He softly stated.   
  
Owen moved between them again. "No. You won't drag us into whatever mess you've created. It's bad enough you Jedi took my brother away from my stepmother. You convinced him of a life of adventure, when he should've stayed here and not gotten involved in the galaxy's affairs." He pointed the blaster again. "You will not continue to destroy my family Kenobi."   
  
Beru looked at Owen, then Ben then Luke. She then placed herself between Owen and Ben. She took the child out of Ben's arms. "What is his name?" She asked Ben.  
  
"Luke." Ben Kenobi stated simply.  
  
She kissed Luke on top of his head and began to walk towards the homestead.  
  
"Beru?" Owen called after her. She didn't answer, but kept walking inside.   
  
Ben pulled out a bag full of credits and handed it to Owen. "Here. From his mother. And anything else the child needs will be handled by his majesty of Alderaan."   
  
Owen looked at the bag of money, and threw it to the ground. "Luke is part of this family, he will be raised as a farmer."   
  
"Just remember Owen, when the time comes I will be back to train the boy." Ben explained.   
  
"No." Owen commanded. "I will not let him follow you on some damn idealistic crusade and end up like his father did Obi Wan."  
  
"Owen. Nothing happens by accident with the force. If he is meant to be trained, then he will be." Ben calmly stated.   
  
Owen raised the blaster again. "Over my dead body."  
  
Obi Wan lowered his head on nodded. "As you wish Owen." He looked the farmer in the eyes. "But I will watch over the boy, I do have a promise to keep." With that he headed back to his ship, leaving Luke in the hands of the Lars family. 


	19. chapter 18

Title: Birth of Tryanny  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Thank you to the one person who has review this story as of late, but I would like to come out and say that the reviews you gave said nothing about the story they just went on and on about 'The New Jedi Order', and I'm sorry to say but I feel that those books are not the final say on Star Wars. In my opinion those books are nothing more than fan fiction that was turned into books. The prequals are from the brilliant mind of George Lucas, and wether you love them or hate them they are his creation. Who ever Callista is (and yes I know who she is) she is not a character from the actual Star Wars universe. She is a character that was made up for these other books, frankly I feel Callista has no more say in anything about Star Wars than She-ar-ah (the character I made up). Whatever was stated in the New Jedi Order is not law, Lucas can make up whatever he wants because guess what…it's his galaxy! So on a final note, if you are going to review a story then review the story, don't rant and rave about how the new movies should've followed the New Jedi Order, cause hey remember in the classic trilogy Yoda said "When I'm gone, the last of the Jedi will you be." He didn't say "When I'm gone the last of the Jedi will you be, with the exception of the girl who's spirit is stuck in a computer.   
  
Sorry for that ranting, now enjoy the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Obi Wan "Ben" Kenobi climbed out of his star fighter and stepped onto the slippery surface of a small, uninhabited planet in the Degobah system. His boots squished in the mud as he made his way to the small shelter in front of him. He leaned down to enter the small doorway, and was greeted by an old friend.   
  
"I came to make sure you were ok." He said as he entered into the living room of Yoda's home.   
  
The tiny green Jedi master looked at him, Obi Wan could tell that he had been mourning the loss of life of their colleagues. He slowly nodded, his ears still down showing his sorrow. Obi Wan had never seen Yoda look so lost, it in turn made him feel worse if that was possible. "How did this happen master? How could someone just walk into the temple and destroy everything?" Obi Wan asked, finally breaking the silence.   
  
Yoda looked down and shook his head. "Underestimated the dark side we have." Yoda simply answered. "Making the force difficult to see the dark side is." Yoda then noticed Obi Wan seemed to be deep in thought about something. "Troubles me as well Obi Wan."  
  
"Master, the man who kill the Jedi..." Obi Wan started.  
  
"Mmmm yes Vader." Yoda cut in.  
  
"Yes Vader. You said he is a sith lord."   
  
Yoda nodded. "Yes, powerful he is, came with troops, destroyed everything."  
  
"I remember the Emperor threatening the Jedi with his army. You don't think the Emperor is in league with the Sith?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"Disturbing this acuazation is Obi Wan." Yoda remarked. "But many truths I see in it."  
  
"That would mean that Palpatine was in league with Dooku, and he used us all." Obi Wan looked towards his star ship with an angry look on his face. "And we fell for it."  
  
"Control your anger you must Obi Wan, lose you to the dark side I cannot." Yoda exclaimed.   
  
"This man Vader, he is looking for me. Why?" Obi Wan asked Yoda.   
  
Yoda turned away. "The last Jedi you are." He simply stated.   
  
Obi Wan looked at Yoda. "There is something you are keeping from me. What is it?"   
  
Suddenly the ghost of Qui Gon Jinn appeared behind Obi Wan with out Obi Wan's knowledge. "Want to tell him do you?" Yoda asked the specter.   
  
Obi Wan turned and faced his former master. "Master Qui Gon?" He looked between the two masters. "Tell me what?"  
  
Qui Gon sighed. "Obi Wan. Darth Vader is a powerful sith lord, he is mostly a machine but there is a man inside of him somewhere."   
  
Obi Wan looked at the ghost in confusion. "What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"Obi Wan, what I'm trying to tell you is the man now known as Darth Vader used to go by a different name." Qui Gon continued.   
  
"Qui Gon just tell me." Obi Wan grew impatient.   
  
"Obi Wan, it's Anakin." Qui Gon finally blurted out.   
  
Obi Wan's heart stopped for a second. "No. Anakin is dead." The words barely escaping his lips.   
  
"True from a certain point..." Qui Gon started.  
  
"No. Not from a certain point of view!" Obi Wan yelled. "I killed him, I watched him die!"  
  
"Saved his body the dark lord has, saved Anakin Skywalker he did not." Yoda exclaimed.   
  
Obi Wan turned away from the Jedi masters. "It's all my fault, he was right." He muttered under his breath. He then walked out of the house, and into the soft rain that had begun to fall.   
  
"Talk to him you must." Yoda told Qui Gon who had already disappeared.   
  
Obi Wan began to walk towards his star fighter, when he noticed Qui Gon's spirit standing in front of it.   
  
"Padawan, this is not your fault. Anakin chose the dark side. There was nothing you could've done to prevent this." Qui Gon tried to encourage him.   
  
"No, but I can stop this." Obi Wan said in a determined tone.   
  
"What are you planning to do?" Qui Gon questioned. "Just waltz in the Imperial headquarters and stop the Emperor?"  
  
"No." Obi Wan said defensively.   
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I don't know." Obi Wan admitted. "But I have to do something. Maybe I can turn him back." He then began to climb into his star ship. "We are still keepers of the peace Master."  
  
"But that doesn't mean we go looking for trouble." Qui Gon reminded him. "What about your responsibility to Luke?" Obi Wan stopped short, and looked at Qui Gon. "You have been chosen to bear this burden Obi Wan. I wish with all of my heart that I could take it away from you." Obi Wan turned to face his late mentor. "But nothing happens by accident with the force. It has chosen you to live on while others have not, you are to rebuild the order."  
  
"And what if I don't want this responsibility?" Obi Wan asked as he came back down off his ship. "What if I'm tired of it?"   
  
"You must do what you feel is right of course, but listen to the force Obi Wan it will guide you." Qui Gon said in a compassionate tone. "I am sorry padawan."   
  
"No need to be sorry master, this is my destiny I cannot avoid it." Obi Wan said and noticed Yoda walking out to meet them. "But I can't just sit back and wait while the dark side takes over everything."  
  
"You must have patience Obi Wan, the dark side is powerful now, but is arrogant. We must wait until the time is right." Qui Gon remarked.   
  
"The time is now, there is so much Anakin still has to learn, I'm sure I can turn him back. I know there is still good in him." Obi Wan said in a hopeful voice.   
  
"Much to learn you still have master Obi Wan." Yoda remarked, and Obi Wan fell silent. "Patience; something you still must work on."  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "You're right master." He agreed as he climbed into his ship. "It is something I still need to work on." With that he began to take off.  
  
"Obi Wan!" Qui Gon called after him. When the ship was out of sight he sighed and turned to Yoda who was giving him a hard look.  
  
"Learned this from you he did." Yoda exclaimed and headed back to his homestead.  
  
**  
  
Silently Obi Wan made his way along the outside wall of the Imperial headquarters. He looked around and noticed every entry way was guarded by crimson royal guards, and had storm troopers marching in and out. Pulling his cloak closer around him, he scanned the building for other points of entry. He looked above him and saw a window that was open on the 9th floor. He quickly pulled out his cable launcher and aimed for the window. When he felt the cable tighten he looked around to make sure no one saw him, and he began to climb up. When he made it through the window he then silently began his search for the Sith lord. He then came across a room where he found the man he was looking for. He noticed the dark figure standing in the center of a room addressing hundreds of soldiers. The evil illuminating from this man almost made Obi Wan sick to his stomach. He was about to reach for his light saber when he realized this wasn't the moment to attack when Vader was standing before several hundred of his troops. He began to find a place to hide, but noticed that Vader turned his head briefly in Obi Wan's direction. Vader then excused his troops and made his way into the hall. Obi Wan hid very well from his former apprentice, and followed him as he walked down the hall. He led Obi Wan into a training room of some kind. The room was very disconcerting full of rows of mirrors, Obi Wan didn't know if he was coming or going. Suddenly he heard the evil cackling of the Emperor roar through the room.   
  
"Welcome Jedi." The Emperor called into the room at Obi Wan. Obi Wan looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. "You have proven to be very useful to me Kenobi, and you have surprised me on many occasions." The Emperor continued. "I now give you a choice...join us, and together we will begin a new Republic, or you will join the other Jedi." Obi Wan didn't answer, instead he ignited his light saber. "You have made your choice, Jedi."  
  
Suddenly a red glow filled the room, and the sound of rhythmic breathing was heard. Obi Wan looked around him, through all the mirrors he saw the reflection of darth Vader staring at him with red light saber blazing. Obi Wan took a defensive stance, he didn't know which Vader was the real one.   
  
"Anakin!" He called into the room. "I know you can hear me. Listen to me, don't give in to hate."  
  
Suddenly behind him a red light saber broke through a mirror, shards of glass fell all around him, a large piece cutting his cheek. Vader advanced on Obi Wan while he was distracted by the glass, Obi Wan was just barely able to defend the blow.   
  
"That name means nothing to me." Darth Vader exclaimed as he advanced on his old teacher. "Skywalker is dead."  
  
"I don't believe you." Obi Wan said as he continued to defend attacks from the sith lord. "I believe he still is inside of you."  
  
"You destroyed him...trust me." Vader lunged at Obi Wan, who flipped over him.   
  
Obi Wan noticed the mechanical parts made Vader strong, but it made him slow, which Obi Wan used to his advantage.   
  
"What about Padme? Does that name mean anything to you?" Obi Wan asked as he continued to position himself between mirrors, away from Vader.   
  
Vader stopped at the mention of Padme, he lowered his light saber. "No, that name means nothing to me anymore." He said in a hurt tone. "She betrayed the Republic."  
  
"No, she's protecting the Republic." Obi Wan defended. "The Empire is not the Republic." Obi Wan stared hard at Vader. "And you betrayed her."  
  
With that comment Vader came straight at Obi Wan. Both men fought with such intensity, their light sabers hissed and sparked with each blow. Obi Wan advanced on Vader, and kicked him square in the chest. Vader dropped his weapon, and Obi Wan called it to him with the force. He stood in front of Darth Vader holding two light sabers pointed at his throat. He looked at the evil emulating from this man, and realized that Anakin Skywalker was indeed dead. At that moment he wanted him to die, for killing everyone he'd ever cared about, but his attention turned to someone else when he heard the cackiling of an evil man.   
  
"Show yourself Palpatine!" Obi Wan called into the room. "It's over."  
  
Suddenly the mirrors disappeared into the floor, and the lights came up. Obi Wan noticed Palpatine sitting on his throne on a platform above them.   
  
"Impressive to the last." Palpatine snarled. "Of course you have always surprised me Kenobi, considering you were the one who was supposed to die at the hand of my first apprentice."  
  
Obi Wan's eyes grew wide with realization. He then remembered the task at hand. "Enough of this. You are under arrest your highness, for the murder of countless Jedi." Obi Wan pointed one light saber at the Emperor.  
  
Palpatine laughed at Obi Wan. "Just who is going to arrest me Jedi?" He stopped laughing and stared at Obi Wan. "You are under arrest for attempting assasination on the Emperor."   
  
Obi Wan then realized he had lost. Suddenly the room was full of storm troopers all aiming their blasters at him. He lowered his defenses, and Vader rose to his feet. Vader then force lifted the two sabers out of Obi Wan's hands, and a crimson guard began to put binders on the defeated Jedi.   
  
Vader stared as his former master was being arrested. He then rose his light saber as if going to attack.  
  
"No Lord Vader." The Emperor commanded and Vader stopped his blade mere inches from Obi Wan's mid section. "I want him alive."  
  
"My lord, do you think that is wise?" Vader questioned.   
  
"I want him to live knowing that everything he ever cared for is gone, and that it is all his fault." The Emperor sneered.   
  
Vader reluctantly lowered his saber, and the troops began to take Obi Wan away.   
  
"This isn't over yet, we have unfinished business Anakin." Obi Wan calmly stated as he was escorted out.   
  
**  
  
Obi Wan sat on the floor of his cell, his knees pressed up against his chest. He then leaned his head against the wall and was lost in thought. He couldn't believe he was so foolish as rushing in to face Vader. He also couldn't believe that this evil man was indeed his former apprentice. 'How could things go so wrong? Why couldn't I prevent this from happening?' He buried his head in his arms, and tried to forget everything. Suddenly his thoughts turned to the infant children he had left behind. He then realized what his destiny was. His destiny lied with Luke; the future was Luke. Slowly he rose to his feet, and he walked over to his cell door. He turned to the guard at the door and using the force convinced the guard to set him free. When he was on the other side of the door, he turned to the guard again.  
  
"Obi Wan Kenobi no longer exists." He said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"No longer exists." The guard repeated.   
  
"Now, go tell your commander." He commanded, and the guard ran off. Obi Wan turned and pulled his hood over his head, and left the planet of Courascant, never to return again.  
  
**  
  
Several years passed by and Ben kept a diligent watch over the Skywalker boy. Faced years of the hot suns, and worse yet the loneliness that accompanied him. Waiting for the day that the Jedi would take their place in the galaxy again. As the two suns set in the distance Ben Kenobi stood on a hill that over looked the Lars homestead. The wind whipped at his aging face, and his hair and beard that had turned almost completely white. He looked down and saw a skinny, blonde haired boy of about 15 years old walk out of the homestead and stare at the setting suns. He knew the boy was dreaming of a different life then that of a farmer, and Ben knew someday the boy would get just that. He almost hated himself for the burden he knew the boy would have to face in his life, but he also knew that this boy was their only hope.   
  
**  
  
Luke Skywalker watched the two suns set, then felt a presence watching him. He turned towards the cliff and noticed an old man staring down at him. Luke knew this old man was named Ben Kenobi, his uncle called him a strange hermit and forbade him from talking to him. But there was something about this man that Luke quite couldn't put his finger on. He felt a connection to this man that he couldn't explain. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.   
  
"Luke!" His uncle Owen called from the Homestead. "We're shutting down for the night."  
  
"Coming uncle Owen." Luke called back, and noticed the old man had disappeared.   
  
**  
  
Ben Kenobi walked back to his home in the dune sea, he was accompanied by a familiar presence.  
  
"He grows stronger in the force with every passing moment." Ben exclaimed to the ghost of Qui Gon Jinn.   
  
"Every day that goes by without his training, the harder it's going to be." Qui Gon revealed.   
  
Ben nodded. "He will come to us when the force is ready." He looked at his former master. "All we can do now is wait...and hope." With that Obi Wan 'Ben' Kenobi walked back to his homestead to wait until the force called upon him to finish his duty so that he could finally go home.  
  
*The End!   
  
*Alternate ending: (Just for my brother Chuck who suggested that the story should end this way).   
  
Padme who is living on Alderaan finds out that She-ar-ah is not dead. And the two engage in a very hot love scene. (I think we should all write to George and tell him that's how Episode III should end). 


End file.
